A Truth Denied
by Lupine Paladin
Summary: A long repressed side of the dark wizard Flagstaff is forced into the open after an unexpected encounter with the druidess Elanee. **explicit sexual subject matter, mature readers only** See bottom of each chapter for artwork info!
1. Elanee's Surprise Journey to Skymirror

"Ugh! How much further to this sky window thing of yours?" Neeshka's words were punctuated by loud slaps as she swatted yet another variety of winged vermin attempting to drink her blood.

"Not much further now, almost there. And it is called Skymirror. Is it really so hard for you to remember?" Elanee's face was pinched in irritation, as it always was when she had to actually speak to the tiefling. She kept her gaze straight ahead apparently intent on following the trail. Every now and then she would cast a smug glance at the discomfort of the horned half-devil, who was clearly not at home in the forest.

"Are you kidding me?! That's what you said two hours ago! If I find out you've been walking us in circles…" The rest of the threat came out as a barely audible mumble from Neeshka but her eyes shot daggers at Elanee. After almost an entire day on foot through the forest everyone was beginning to feel worn-out. They had not ridden because Elanee insisted that horses would leave too obvious a trail. Flagstaff was beginning to question her logic and was sure that the decision was made more to cause Neeshka discomfort then anything else. The idea was sound in theory. Horses _were_ much bigger then people so would leave a bigger trail. However, when Flagstaff looked behind them he could hardly imagine _anything_ leaving any clearer a trail. Elanee in the lead left little to no tracks and even Neeshka for all her complaining moved near as silently and fairly close to trackless. Flagstaff had no illusions about his own woodsman's skills, he was town raised and fine with that. However, he looked like a ranger compared to the two travelling behind him.

"Aye lass, a break would not go amiss just now. I've brought ample refreshments." Khelgar hoisted several full wineskins. A large grin split his bearded face, "Not sure what _you_ lot were plannin' on drinking though!" Chuckling at his own joke he swung his axe back and forth to clear his path of twigs and branches rather then moving around them, leaving a very noticeable trail to any that cared to follow. Flagstaff had considered telling him to stop when they first started out, but considering who was bringing up the rear he supposed it didn't' really matter. Qara didn't just break the branches: she burned down the whole tree if she thought it was in her way.

"Go ahead and keep chuckling short stuff." She huffed. "When you actually start being funny I'll let you know, but don't hold your breath. On second thought, _do_ hold your breath and save us all the bother of listening to you." Qara strode boldly up the trail behind Khelgar. A frown creased Flagstaff's brow. He had begun to think that bringing Qara was a mistake. She was certainly powerful and had her uses, but she was also loud, irritating and stupid. It was true she brought some extra firepower to the group…and firepower was the operative word as was evidenced by the number of scorched trees left in her wake. With a heavy sigh Flagstaff concentrated on ignoring the mounting sounds of bickering that began to erupt behind him. _With any luck_, he thought, _Khelgar will put his axe in her head_.

Putting his full attention forward was much more pleasant. Elanee, while prudish and more then a little self righteous, was still attractive in her form fitting tunic and tights, both a deep green. Despite that enjoyable view, in truth Flagstaff's attention was held by the body of the tiefling. Her leather pants molded to the curves of her thighs and legs very well. Several times Neeshka caught him staring and slid her tail up her inner thighs and winked at him playfully. Occasionally Elanee would catch these looks as well, frowning and shaking her head in disapproval. Flagstaff always responded to Neeshka with an impish grin and Elanee with a rueful chuckle.

* * *

After no more then thirty minutes Elanee lead them into a large clearing. "We will camp here and reach the Sky_mirror_ tomorrow." She emphasized the name with a glare at Neeshka. The tiefling rolled her eyes and stretched languidly giving Flagstaff a smoky grin. Seeing his responsive smile Elanee stiffened and announced, "If you will all excuse me I must attend to a private matter of druidic lore that is _not_ for the uninitiated." With a final cold stare at Neeshka, Elanee strode into the woods.

"Private druidic lore, huh?" Flagstaff crossed his arms and stared into the forest where she had gone.

"Bah! Give it no thought lad." Piped up Khelgar. "Probably gone to marry a couple trees together or sacrifice an apple to appease a squirrel. Ya know how tree worshippers are. They wrap even the silliest things in mystery then tell ya you wouldna' understand." Khelgar grinned broadly at Flagstaff, "Mind ye, that describes women in general as well! Hah! Ouch!" Frowning the dwarf spun around and stared angrily at the sorceress and tiefling. "Alright! Which of you two wenches hurled that rock at me?"

"One of us wenches? It must have been a squirrel you failed to appease." Flicking her tail at him Neeshka turned her back on the dwarf and strolled over to Flagstaff.

"Well if it was a rock that hit you it was probably just attracted to the rest of the rocks in your head." Qara glared down at the dwarf with her fists on her hips. "And if you ever call me a wench again I'll not just set your beard on fire I'll…"

"Och! So it was _you_ that threw it! Let me tell ya somethin' ya wee brainless lassie! I've knocked down bigger people then ya for less. So don't think I'm not tempted to give ya a punch in tha' head!"

"Punch me in the head? Why you dirty little stone hoarding knee-high maggot! Can you even _reach_ my head or should I get you a ladder? Actually, if you so much as come near me…"

Flagstaff sighed as Neeshka wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he whispered in Neeshka's ear. "_You_ threw the rock didn't you?"

"Of course." She grinned at him and kissed him quickly. "If I hadn't done something our little firebrand there would have set something aflame. And as much as Khelgar can be a bore I really prefer him to Qara. Are you sure about bringing her?"

"Not really, no. But it was either bring her or have her set fire to the Flagon. Not that Duncan's inn is all that nice but I was getting used to sleeping in the same bed more then one night in a row. Not that we've been getting much sleep recently." Smiling at her he reached behind him and gave her butt a squeeze.

"Hmmm, keep that kind of thing up and you won't be sleeping much tonight either." She squeezed him tighter, her breasts rubbing against his back.

"Ick! It's bad enough you two carrying on like that at the Flagon! At least you have a room there. I really don't want to see it out here." Qara, apparently having grown bored of her argument with Khelgar had turned to them just in time to see Neeshka's tail sliding up Flagstaff's inner thigh.

Sighing deeply Neeshka untwined her limbs from Flag's and looked directly at Qara, her eyes filled with mock sympathy. "Look Qara, just because you can't get a male of _any_ species to look at you doesn't mean the rest of us have to go without. I'm sure someday you will find a nice gnome or maybe even a halfling that thinks you're attractive, but until that day don't' interrupt the rest of us when we are having fun." Casting the now sputtering and angry sorceress a big fake smile over her shoulder she wrapped her arms around Flagstaff and gave him a very through kiss. "Now if there are no more complaints I am going to see if I can find some fire wood out there. Have fun kiddies!" Waggling her fingers at Khelgar and Qara she winked at Flagstaff, and disappeared into the bushes.

"Why that little tiefling slu.."

"Enough!" Flagstaff snapped, "Watch your tongue Qara or you _will _regret it." His words were low and ominous.

"If you think I am going to stand here while some lower planes…_whore…_ talks to me like _that_…" Squaring her shoulders she moved to follow Neeshka into the woods.

"_You_ will do exactly as you are told, child! And you will not speak like that of her again." Flagstaff's words came out cold with anger and he positioned himself in front of Qara, blocking her way.

"Child? CHILD??" Her face flushed with rage, her whole body seemed to quiver with power.

"It's okay lass, calm down I am sure he didn't…" The dwarf's words were cut off as the ground erupted at his feet. Flying backwards a considerable distance, Khelgar lay stunned. Qara glared up at the wizard in front of her.

"I hate wizards! I HATE them!" She began to focus her power and chant the spell that would melt the entire clearing into a sheet of glass. Flagstaff watched her for a moment, clearly unimpressed. As her incantation neared its end he quickly uttered a short spell and made a small gesture. The sorceress froze mid sentence. Her eyes bulged and her lips moved silently.

"It's called a _silence_ spell Qara. A rather simple one that you could have resisted if you actually had talent and not just raw power." Flagstaff's smile was insulting. Bereft of her magic and livid with rage she lashed out physically, bringing her hand around, fingers hooked to claw at his face. Easily catching first one hand then the other as she tried again he held her immobile. "I grow tired of this Qara." Now it was Flagstaff's turn to begin chanting. As he spoke his body began to change, subtly at first, until the full extent of the cast was evident. The skin on his hands began to wither and harden, becoming the claws of an undead. His eyes went black and drank up all the light. He leaned towards her, his lips drawing back revealing chipped, sharp, yellow fangs. His voice seemed to rasp hollowly in her ears and echo in her mind. "I am in charge here little sorceress. _Never forget that_. I do not have the patience for your tantrums. And should you ever speak to the tiefling in that manner again you will pray for the opportunity to apologize to her." He suddenly stood before her normal and human once more and smiled at her with false warmth. "Do we understand each other?"

Drained of all colour, Qara stood silently, shaking slightly in front of him. She made no motion to pull her hands from his grip or to answer him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," releasing one of her hands he made a hand gesture, "there you may speak again." Still, the girl before him said nothing, and merely stared into his face as if searching for something. "Qara…" A warning tone entered Flag's voice and he painfully squeezed Qara's hand in his. Flinching at the pain, it brought her back around.

"Ye...yes. I…I understand." Little more then a whisper, her voice was quiet and subdued.

"Excellent! Then let's speak no more on it. Why don't' you go see if Khelgar needs a hand setting up camp. There's a good girl." Giving her a smile that never reached his eyes, he patted her cheek. The smile fell from his lips as he turned around. Flagstaff strode over to the dazed Khelgar and helped him to his feet.

"Bloody hell that hurt. Och, thanks lad." Khelgar groaned and stretched as he regained his footing. "Ah, I know it isna my place to say anythin' but don't' ya think ya were a little hard on the wee gir…"

Flagstaff cut him off with a sharp glance. "You are right, it isn't your place, and I do not recall asking for your opinion on it dwarf." Noticing Khlegar moving away from him he sighed deeply and motioned the dwarf to come back. "I am sorry, Khelgar, my anger was not intended for you. I have some things to do. Will you stay here and watch her? Help her get the camp ready." He clapped the dwarf on the shoulder and gave him a small smile.

Looking up at him uneasily the dwarf cast a quick glance at the wizard's hand before nodding. "Aye I canna imagine the lassie will be givin' anyone any trouble for a little while." Looking over at Qara he saw the sorceress sitting on a fallen log being careful not to look in Flagstaff's direction. "But what could ya need to do way out here? The tree-worshipper and the goat-gir…" The dwarf quickly cleared his throat though the wizard made no sign of displeasure, "Neeshka will no doubt be back soon."

"No doubt they will be. Do not worry, my dwarven friend, I merely need some time to myself…to cool off shall we say."

"Oh, aye ya could use that I daresay." The dwarf stroked his beard thoughtfully as Flagstaff walked away. He was beginning to become a little unsure of their wizard leader. He was certainly capable enough, it was his means that were starting to worry the dwarf.

* * *

Striding through the trees Flagstaff had begun to think he may have overreacted a bit with the girl. Not that he felt badly about it, but the dwarf seemed to take it poorly, and he couldn't have those who followed him start doubting and questioning. He made a mental note to be more lenient with Qara for the next little while. The sun had set some time ago, and lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the footfalls drawing closer behind him. Just as he heard a twig snap he was spun around and hurled painfully against a tree trunk. His head was jerked up and an arm was roughly braced across his throat. Still mildly stunned he slowly became aware of a face close to his.

"That was way too easy harbourboy. I could have killed you like….that!" The shadowy figure snapped it's fingers. He could feel the length of his attacker pressed against him, and moving quickly he brought his hands up and grabbed two handfuls of his assailant's hair and brought their faces closer together. The shadow's lips found his and thrust their tongue between his lips locking their mouths. His assailants arm dropped from his throat and both hands slid down to grab the curve of his ass pulling his hips tight to theirs. Releasing one hand from the shadow's hair he dropped it down to the thigh. Caressing the tight shape of the butt made her lift her leg and wrap it around his hip. Grinding roughly against him she gently moaned against his lips.

Flagstaff bore his assailant to the earth, lying on top of her, his hips between her thighs. He finally pulled his lips from hers and looked down into her eyes, shining in the moonlight. Neeshka looked up at him through lowered lashes. Both of them breathed heavily.

"You can't be tiring already can you? I've been waiting all day for this." She gave him a wicked grin and ran her hands through his short brown hair and over his back. Not to be left out her tail snaked up between his legs and began to rub and press against the obvious bulge in his breeches. He smiled down at her and untied his breeches which freed the bulge to the night air. Sucking in his breath as her tail curled and uncurled around him he tore open her blouse. Bending his head he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked and teased it with his tongue. Closing her eyes, Neeshka dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"What took you so long to find me?" His words were broken as his lips and tongue explored her breasts.

"Hrmm? Oh….well I found our little druid friend. And uh, 'entertained' myself for a little bit watching her swim around in a pond nearby."

Laughing Flag raised his head from her chest and lay down next to her. "You did _what_?"

"Huh? You're the only one that's allowed to look?" She playfully poked him. "And don't think I don't notice you glancing every now and then. So ya, she was swimming around naked in this pond." She paused to flick her hair from her face and indicate somewhere behind her. "You know, once you get past that proud and priggish attitude she's got a body a lot of men, and not a few women," A faint blush crept over her cheeks, "would love to get their hands on."

"Oh really? Almost seems a shame I missed it. At least I get a swell second prize." Leaning over her again he moved his hand over her stomach and started to slide it under the waistband of her breeches.

"That's a great idea! I bet she isn't' finished yet, come on lets go." Pushing Flag away she quickly bounded to her feet. After briefly attempting to close her torn blouse she pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. "Well, no fixing _that_ I suppose. It was my favourite one too. You best be buying me a new one when we get back to Neverwinter. Well come on, are you just going to lay their all night?" Hands on her hips she tapped her foot impatiently, somehow managing to not look ridiculous doing it half naked.

At a loss for words the befuddled wizard stared up at her. "I'm sorry what are we doing now?"

"Well if you ever put _that_ away," She gestured to his hard upright member, "and get to your feet we are going to go spy on Elanee. Come on it'll be fun! We can bug her about it later, too! Oh, this is going to be so awesome!" Without a backward glace she quickly disappeared, running into the forest. Cursing loudly, Flagstaff slowly climbed to his feet retied his breeches and stomped after the tiefling.

* * *

Several minutes later saw them both creeping though the trees toward a small pond fed by a waterfall. Neeshka moved eagerly, grinning ear to ear, Flag somewhat sullen but becoming excited despite himself. Looking back at him Neeshka rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh! Would you stop sulking! We'll use this later," Smiling she gave his crotch an affectionate poke, "Trust me you wont' regret this. And hey to be honest the idea of me stroking you while you get hard watching her, kinda gets my blood moving you know? Not that you don't' normally do that. Cause obviously you do, heh. There is just something so exciting about creeping up on someone like this." Her voice quivered with suppressed excitement as she lead them on. "Okay one more screen of bushes and we'll have a clear view of the whole pond. This is going to be great!"

"If she's even still here." The wizard mumbled it under his breath as he peered through the bushes. "There! See? She isn't there. The pond is empty she's probably already back at the camp."

"Hmm. Nooooo I don't think so. See? Her clothes are still there on the bank. Unless of course she went back naked. Which is entirely possible I guess, you never can tell with druids. I mean I knew this one druid once who…"

"Shhh! Look." Flagstaff cupped his hand over her mouth silencing her. Peering through the mist of the waterfall he could see what looked like a figure on the rocks near the base. "Can you see, Neeshka? Your eyes are better then mine."

"Uh huh, oh ya. Heh. Ya I can definitely see. Poor girl, the real thing is much better. Barring that, a tail works best of course. It's so _boring_ just with your hands, I always thought. Mind you with no tail and out here, her options are fairly limited." Neeshka stared intently at the figure on the rock, her own hand stroking up and down her thigh. "Mind you she does seem to know what's she's doing. I guess she'd have to, living outside on her own all the time. Kinda makes me feel sorry for her you know?"

"What in the hells are you talking about? I can barely see that there is someone there at all. It's Elanee I am assuming, yes?"

"Oh it's her alright. Yup, no doubt about it."

"Would you just tell me what's going on. If you grin any wider your head's going to split and fall off." Flag alternated glaring at her irritably and trying to squint through the mist.

"Come on lets get closer! She's so focused right now and with the waterfall to cover our sound I bet we could be almost on top of her before she knows it! Man she is going to freak! Hurry up!" Motioning over her shoulder to him she began circling around the pond.

"Bloody hells Neeshka, just answer the damn question! What's she doing? Is she casting something? Doing some weird druid ceremony?"

"Well maybe, but it's no ceremony I've ever heard of. And if it's a spell then I really regret not learning any magic, heh. Maybe it's a spell _you_ know and you can try it out on me a little later. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you cast it before but I bet you can learn. Hehe maybe she'd even teach you." Feeling confused and sure he was the butt of some private joke he struggled to find a suitable response.

"Druidic spells are different then arcane, Neesh. I'm sure I couldn't…." Her finger on his lips silenced him.

"Okay…quiet now, stay here, let me have a look." Not waiting for him to respond she disappeared into the bushes. After several minutes had passed a glowering and frustrated wizard was about to head closer on his own when Neeshka finally returned: a very flushed Neeshka. Opening his mouth to speak she cut him off with a shake of her head. "Okay, about ten feet that way is a large rock with a bush growing up over the side. If you crouch in the bush you can see through the leaves perfectly. Go ahead I'll wait here."

"Ten feet?? You left me here for 5 minutes while you walked _ten feet_?"

"Heh, would you just hurry up and go! She seems to be really into it, but who knows how long it will last. Now go! Sheesh!" Giving him a smile and a shove she lay back on the grass giggling to herself. She'd give him a few minutes before she joined him, and pulled off the rest of her clothes.

* * *

Flagstaff had no problem finding the rock with the bush. It was the only rock bigger then his head in the area. Crouching behind the bush he moved a few leaves aside and froze at the sight before him. This was most definitely not what he was expecting. No more then fifteen feet from him on a flat rock lay Elanee, her naked body exposed to the night air, but that wasn't what froze him. He finally got to see what Neeshka was talking about.

Elanee lay on her back, her eyes closed, her dripping hair spread out on the rock beneath her, whole body wet from the mist. She writhed slightly, one of her hands cupped a breast, gently squeezing, pulling at her nipple. It was her other hand that drew the crouching wizards eyes. Between her wide spread legs her fingers slipped through her wet lips, opening and stroking them. Occasionally her fingers would move inside and a loud moan could be heard over the roaring of the water. He sat transfixed, feeling himself grow harder as he watched her fingers explore her folds and crevices, wanting to explore them himself.

He didn't hear Neeshka creeping up on him over the sound of his own breath, didn't know she was there until she whispered in his ear.

"Now you know why I took so long, heh." She giggled quietly and pressed against his back slipping her hands over his thighs. "Can you hear what she's saying my dear wizard?" As she spoke she untied his waistband slid her hands inside. Wrapping her hands around him she drew him out and began stroking him up and down.

Flagstaff leaned back against her, moving his hips slightly in rhythm to her strokes. "Is she saying anything? I can't hear over the water." Neeshka at first answered with nothing more then a giggle.

"Oh yes, she most defiantly is," She giggles again. "She's thinking about YOU, my clueless mage. Wow! She has it for you bad! Poor girl, she's so repressed. We should help her! I kind of always thought she was just a bitch but if it's really because she's just all pent up we can help her out."

"Hah! Are you serious? I doubt very much she would let us do anything of the kind."

"Well maybe not at first, no, but we'll just have to convince her." With these words she released him and stood up. "Hmmm…well she obviously wants you. It will be easier if we catch her before she finishes I think. That way she will still be really excited and super desirous for you. Be much easier for us if her body wants to cooperate."

"This is ridiculous. She will allow no such thing. And I warn you, if you keep teasing me like this…" Grumbling at her he climbed to his feet and seeing her naked he didn't bother to cover himself either. "And since when do you care enough about her to do anything about it?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and made her voice all sweet and innocent, "What? You don't think I would help someone out of the goodness of my heart? Heh. Sorry, even I wasn't buying that. Okay… so lets scratch appealing to our good sides." Stepping closer to him she pressed her body against his. His stiff shaft between them brushing the light red fuzz between her smooth thighs. "You can't tell me you don't want her. I mean _this_," She pressed her hips against his, "was hard long before I put my hands on it when you were crouched there. And hey you know what? I want her too. I got so wet sitting watching her that first time. And let me tell you it wasn't from the mist that's for sure." A laugh rolled from Neeshka's throat as she wrapped her arms around him. "And whether she agrees or not, I wasn't thinking about asking her in the first place. So what do you say huh? Everyone will be happier in the long run, well probably. And hey, at least she won't have to imagine anymore right?" She gave him a cheery grin and eeled her body up and down his. "Pleeeeease?"

Laughing, Flagstaff kissed her quickly. "Okay okay. So what's your plan? Or do I just walk out there and ask her if she needs a hand? Or if maybe she'd prefer the real thing?"

"No silly, that kind of thing may have worked if you tried it on _me_ but this requires more thought. What are you laughing for? Pfft! I knew I wanted you right when I first saw you. But enough of that, we need to focus here." She pulled away from him and began to pace. Flagstaff leaned back against a tree. He spent the next few minutes admiring Neeshka's unclothed body, remembering all the things he'd done to it and so was startled when Neeshka suddenly grabbed his hand. "Okay here's how it's going to work. I decided on something real simple. Our only real problem is if she gets REAL resisting and tries to cast at us right? Right. SO….you go out first and talk to her, distract, start jacking it, it doesn't matter. As long as she's got her attention on you. Hey maybe you could sing her a song or something? I heard elves like singing. What are you frowning at me for? It was just a suggestion."

"Fine, okay so I am distracting her then what?"

"That's easy I sneak up behind her and gag her so she can't cast anything. See! Easy!"

"You realize you just planned out the rape of a helpless woman right?" A slight smile curled the corners of his mouth.

"Pfft! Rape….she'll be into it by the end trust me. I mean just look at her! She obviously needs it right? And we both know she wants you. Hey, and why do you care all of a sudden? Suddenly get a conscience have you?" She grinned and laughed at the thought, poking him in the ribs. Grinning back at her he gave her tail a hard tug and walked around the bush as Neeshka gave an indignant squawk, unbalanced herself and fell on her butt. Taking a moment to straighten his clothes gave Flag time to think how best to approach the druid. A silly but clever idea came to him and smiling at his ingenuity, walked over to the edge of the pond then very noisily threw himself into the water.

At the loud splash Elanee's legs snapped together and she sat up straight, wet hair flying around her. At seeing someone in the water she gasped. Realizing who it was made her face turned the bright red of autumn leaves. Flagstaff, having misjudged his leap had struck his head on rock, and attempted to fight off the waves of dizziness while peering through the blood streaming down his face as he crawled to the bank.

Elanee's initial response to run for her clothes was immediately overrun upon seeing the amount of blood on Flagstaff's face. She rushed over to him and reached him as he flopped ungracefully onto his back gasping. Elanee knelt next to his head and brushed the blood from his face, quickly laying her hands on his brow and chanting softly. The wound knit together quickly and the wizard opened his eyes to Elanee's dripping breasts just above his head. Uttering a painful groan that did not need to be faked he rolled to his side and coughed up a decent amount of pond water. As luck would have it, this position also gave him an excellent view of the softly fuzzed area between Elanee's legs.

"By Cyric's blood, that hurt." Clutching his head he struggled to stand and swayed alarmingly.

"Careful!" Elanee rose and put a steadying arm around him.

"I only sealed the wound, I wasn't sure how serious it was." She stood in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his face and peered into his eyes apparently looking for something. The look in her eyes suddenly changed to one of alarm as she realized how close her naked body stood to his. Making as if to pull away, Flagstaff gently placed his hands on her hips. Elanee frowned at him.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" An angry note entered her voice but she made no inclination to move his hands. "Were you spying on me?"

"Spying on you? Gods no. I was just out walking and I thought I heard you calling my name. It sounded fairly urgent so I came running. I must have slipped on one of the rocks." He pulled her closer to him, her nipples just barely brushing the wet fabric of his shirt. "You _were_ calling me weren't you Elanee?"

"No…well yes I suppose…I…look you need to leave, okay? This is highly indecent." She placed her hands on his chest intending to push him away and watched in curious horror as they unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his bare chest instead. "You really need to leave. I…I don't want you here." As she spoke the words her elegant hands slid the shirt off him and stroked his arms and shoulders.

"Elanee," As he spoke, he tilted her face up to his and brought his lips near to hers, his breath warm on her skin. "I have to ask, why were you laying there naked and wet calling my name so desperately if there is nothing wrong?" He brushed his lips against hers and his hands caressed her silky thighs.

"I...I will not speak of it." Attempting to turn away from him brought her hip tight against the hardness straining against the fabric of his soaked pants. She gasped slightly when she realized what it was.

Flagstaff pulled her body tight to his, her wet breasts plastered to his chest, her hips rubbing against him. He gently kissed her lips and slid his hands down her arms. Softly grasping her wrists he guided her hands to the ties at his waist. Shocked she turned her head away slightly as she jerk her hands back. He gently grasped her hands once more and lead them again to the waist of his breeches and whispered in her ear. "What were you imagining, Elanee? What did you imagine when you called my name and slipped your finger inside?"

"You….you _saw_ me?" Horror and shame filled her voice and she tried to shrink away from him. He held her hands fast in his.

"I can make it happen, Elanee. Everything you imagined, I can make it happen." She turned her large eyes up to his. Opening her mouth to speak he pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth. For a moment she froze then melted into his kiss, and as she melted so did the last of her defiance. He released her hands as they began untying the knots on their own. He raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek. Looking past Elanee he saw Neeshka standing among the trees. She arched an eyebrow at him and gave him a '_see I told ya'_ smile. With a questioning look she held up a strip of cloth, apparently the aforementioned gag. Shaking his head ever so slightly she shrugged. After watching appreciatively for another few seconds during which her fingers slid between her legs, she mouthed _'Now?_' Elanee, having trouble with the knot on his trousers blushed apologetically and tore her lips from his and bowed her head to see what she was doing. Staring over her head Flagstaff mouthed back to Neeshka, _'Soon, five minutes_.' Giving him a hard look followed by a slow licking of her lips she leaned back against the tree. Spreading her legs slightly she ran her nimble little fingers through the short curly red hairs before slipping her fingers between her lower lips. Arching an eyebrow she gave him a '_please continue'_ gesture with her free hand.

Flagstaff felt his pants finally loosen and slip down. He heard Elanee's sharp intake of breath as she stared down at his now fully naked body. Tentatively she wrapped one of her soft delicate hands around his swollen appendage.

"I...I don't think…" She shook her head softly but didn't remove her hand. "The time is not right for this. I think perhaps we shouldn't…" He quieted her with a deep kiss, and her body responded automatically. Wrapping his arms around her he gently lifted her and bore her to the ground. Laying atop her his body between her legs his swollen member sliding against her smooth thigh, its' head occasionally brushing her sensitive still wet lips. She placed her hands on his chest slightly pushing away this time. "Please, not now. I…I wish this…just…just not now. I do not want to rush this." Pushing on his chest harder she began to twist, trying out get out from under him.

Looking down at her Flagstaff smiled. "Oh, sweet little Elanee, I think it is _far_ too late for that now." Quickly grabbing her wrists he brought them together above her head and pinned them to the earth with one hand. With the other he squeezed her breasts and pulled at her nipples. Lowering his head to her breasts he kissed and sucked his way around them. Hearing her let out an involuntary moan of pleasure he smiled and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, relax and you'll enjoy it _much_ more."

"Please, Flagstaff," As she spoke she saw him gesture above her head. Elanee moved her eyes upwards. The tiefling, with an expectant grin began a slow walk toward them. "Please, please just wait….look…I….it was not my intention to…" The rest of words were cut off as Neeshka spoke.

"Well well well, what have we _here_?" She took a leisurely stroll around the two prone figures.

"Neeshka! I'm…this…this is not what it looks…I…." A frown suddenly creased her face. "Where are your clothes?" Eyes widened in horror and anger darted back and forth between the rogue and the mage. "You…you PLANNED this? You filthy, twisted….and to think what I was going to let you do! Well you can just forget about that you… you … ORC!" She thrashed wildly against him, her string of curses unintelligible as she switched to elvish in her rage.

"My my, isn't she feisty! She seemed to be rather enjoying you a moment ago, dearest." Neeshka gave Flagstaff a wide grin and wink before laying down on her side next to Elanee, just out of thrashing range of course. "Hells I know I was enjoying the show and I wasn't even participating…yet." This time the wink was aimed at Elanee.

"If you think I will let _you_ touch me, you venomous harpy, you had best think again! I will see you dead before I submit to your foul tainted touch!" Eyes blazing she turned her glare back to the mage above her. "And as for you! I cannot believe I could feel anything for one as depraved as you! Take yourself and that…that filthy demon away from me! I'd rather make love to a troll then have you touch me one moment longer! So help me by all that nature holds sacred I will call down every beast in these woods, I will call forth the winds and storms and send you and your little devil whore running back to the nine hells!" Fire in her eyes, Elanee began to chant and right away the wind began to pick up.

"Um…Neesh dear?"

"mmhm?"

"Now would be a really great time for that gag."

Smiling to herself she quickly stuffed the cloth in Elanee's mouth. Using another to tie it in place she then sat down next to Elanee and patted her shoulder. "It's okay my pretty little tree-worshipper, you'll enjoy it in the end. Well most likely anyways. I will for sure! Think of it as flattering. We both wish to sample a taste of you. And after that little tease you did for our mage friend here you kind of owe us something." Elanee glared angrily at her over the gag. Sighing dramatically Neeshka turned to Flagstaff.

"Tell you what why don't you have first go here. A gift to you, my love. Well maybe not a _gift_, a favour then cause I can think of several great ways you can pay me back with another time." Flashing him a wink and a bright smile, she positioned herself on all fours her legs straddling Elanee's face, her hands pinning the elf's. Turning back to Flagstaff with a smoldering smile she ran her tongue across her upper lip. "If you wanted to we could give her a viewing, you know just so she knows what's to…..come." Giggling she lowered her head to the ground and spread her legs wider bringing her wet hole closer to Elanee's mortified, bulging eyes.

Kneeling down behind Neeshka over the druid, he grasped her hips and rubbed his member over her dripping lips before slowly slipping inside her. Then in one smooth motion he was all the way inside, stretching her wide open. A happy sighing moan slipped from Neeshka and her smiling eyes looked back into his over her shoulder. Flagstaff pulled back almost all the way out, then thrust swiftly back inside her their skin meeting with a soft slapping sound. Out and in again harder this time, faster. Skin striking skin, the grunts and groans of pleasure from tiefling and human mingled together. Unable to pull her eyes away Elanee stared above her, an unreadable expression on her face. Panting more heavily then before Neeshka's tail began to thrash back and forth then with an inarticulate cry a shudder racked her body. Going faster now Flagstaff slammed deep into her three, four, five more times. With a loud grunt and one final deep thrust similar quivers shook his body and Neeshka cooed happily.

"Oooh, I love feeling you twitch in me like that." She shivered slightly and leaned back into him. "Hey think our audience enjoyed the show?"

Slowly pulling himself out of Neeshka he dragged his soaked, slowly softening member across Elanee's bare chest before answering. "Why don't you ask her Neesh? Gives you a chance to play with her while I rest up." Grinning at Neeshka he climbed over Elanee's body. Moving above her head he quickly bound her hands together with some twine from his clothing.

Lying down next to Elanee, Neeshka looked down at the elf's face. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and more then few drops of various liquids had fallen onto her face. The tiefling gently reached out her hand and wiped the druid's face clean. At her touch Elanee jerked away involuntary before she realized it was only the demon girl's fingers touching her. The druid's eyes looked pleadingly into Neeshka's and seemed to be trying to indicate the gag in her mouth.

"Uh huh, so if I take that gag out are you going to be good?" Elanee nodded quickly. Neeshka gave her a quirky smile and gently removed the rag. Flagstaff took a seat on the other side of Elanee, both of them watching her carefully. Sitting up slowly, hunching over to hide as much of her nakedness as possible, Elanee stared at the ground between her feet for several minutes before speaking.

"Um…so what now? I guess we just go back to camp now? Have no fear that I will speak of this, I am too filled with shame."

"What? Go back to camp? No way! We aren't done here at all yet you know." Putting her arm around Elanee's shoulders, Neeshka gave her a smile and a squeeze. "Lots we can do still."

"What!?" Elanee's head jerked up and pushed Neeshka's arm away and stared at them both in horror. "But…but you just…I mean you had your….you both … finished! Look, you did that disgusting act and made me watch already. Wasn't that enough? Aren't your twisted appetites satisfied? What else are you going to do?" In desperation she turned and pointed a shaking finger at a reclining Flagstaff. "Just look at him! I may not be the most experienced at…I mean anyone can see that his…his _thing_, is finished."

"His _thing_ huh? Looks fine to me." The demon-girl winked at Flagstaff and turned a little smile onto Elanee. "You mean cause it's all kinda soft looking now, right? Don't worry that's an easy fix. We can have him up and about and in and out in no time flat."

"What do you mean _'we'_? I have no desire to have him 'up and about'. And I most certainly will not have him," A small shudder passed through her at her next words, " 'in and out'"

"Naw it's easy, come on. Hey look, you don't even have to go near him or touch him. Well at least not yet. We can do other things first. It'll even be fun you'll see."

"No, I most certainly will _not_ see! I do not wish to do anything to… to…arouse him!" At her outburst her cheeks turned bright red and she was unable to look at either of them.

"Look, you don't have to do anything weird or freaky. You can leave that stuff to me, heh." Giving her a big cheery grin Neeshka slipped her arm around the little elf's shoulders again. She flinched slightly but Elanee made no move to push her away this time. "Just do what you were doing before we interrupted you, right?" Somehow the elf's face managed to turn an even darker shade of red. Rolling her eyes the tiefling flashed the wizard a mischievous smile. "That's not so bad is it? I mean you know you enjoy _that_ right? Heh well at least you certainly _seemed_ to be enjoying it. Hells I know _I_ do when I do it." Laughing good naturedly she casually placed a hand on Elanee's thigh just above her knee. The fingers of the hand on her shoulder began to gently caress the skin.

Elanee looked at her in surprise, "But why? I would think since you engage in uh, such activities you would have no need for um, the….that other."

"Well ya of course I don't do it as often obviously. But hey you know it's still a lot of fun sometimes." As she spoke she ever so slowly, began to inch her hand up the druids silken thigh. Flagstaff wisely kept silent this whole time and just watched Neeshka at work with a small smile on his lips.

"But I could not…that is to say it would be indecent to do such a thing with people looking on," Her eyes shyly cut to the body of the wizard. "Such acts may need to be done from time to time, but what you suggest is _highly_ inappropriate." She finally noticed Neeshka's hand drawing nearer to the cleft between her legs and she opened her mouth to speak but her words were lost in the peals of Neeshka's laughter.

"Appropriate? Wow, just wow! Listen to me hon. I think we are past the indecent phase, hey? I mean you _did _just get a close up view of our cute little mage friend over there spreading me open. And I hate to tell you this little Lanee, but that wasn't exactly water from the falls that dripped on your face. So um I kinda think we are past the 'indecent' part by now, don't you?" Bringing her head nearer to the elf's she slid the hand on Elanee's shoulder up her neck and started running her fingers through the long, silky chestnut hair. "It's kinda like, anything at this point doesn't really matter right? Hells, you might as well enjoy your self. I know it can be kind of awkward with someone watching, so guess what? I'm going to help you out!"

"What are you doing?" Panic streaked Elanee's voice as Neeshka's hand suddenly cupped the warm wet center between her legs. Reflexively her bound hands grabbed the tiefling's wrist but didn't pull her hand away.

"Trust me Elanee, you'll be thanking me soon." With those words the fiery haired tiefling grasped the elf girl's hair and brought their mouths together. Neeshka's soft lips parted slightly allowing her quick tongue to gently tease. As their lips touched the half-demon slipped a finger between Elanee's wet folds, gently stroking her tight opening before moving to the more sensitive bump. Caught off guard by the simultaneous actions Elanee froze for split second, she opened her mouth to protest which proved to be a mistake. As her lips parted, Neeshka's tongue snaked through, caressing the elf's own tongue. Elanee's mind strived to maintain control but the pent up energies of the day's activities were too strong. Images and feelings roared through her mind. The desire she felt as she had watched Flagstaff had burned her loins all day, the jealousy seeing the tiefling and mage exchange deeper glances pulled at her conscience. Feeling the cold water of the pond earlier against her breasts and caressing the folds between her legs, laying on the rock with the mist tingling over her body, the burning heat between her legs as her fingers stroked and caressed and slipped inside while she imagined the young mage's hands on her. Seeing him naked in front of her, feeling his hardness pressed against her, his growth in her hands. Her dreams of being aware of every inch of her skin as his body pressed on hers, knowing he was poised on the brink of entering her. Watching him enter the demon-girl, hearing their passionate cries, feeling the anger and shame, but then underneath those feelings of jealousy, the wish to make it _her _name he was calling with burning desire. All of these thoughts rushed through her mind, and battled her conscience for control. Her conscience lost.

Releasing Neeshka's wrist she brought her bound hands up between their faces breaking their kiss. At the silent question Neeshka nodded and spoke but Elanee barely heard the tiefling's voice call to Flagstaff, never felt the cool blade of the knife slice her bonds, so absorbed she was in the motions of Neeshka's fingers down below. As soon as her hands became free she half sat up and wound her arms around the demon-girl's neck pulling her mouth back to hers. This time it was the elf's lips parting first, her mouth exploring, demanding, needing. Leaning back she pulled Neeshka to the ground with her, the tiefling partially on top of her, their breasts pressed against each other. Elanee's hips began to arch under the skilled fingers of the rogue. At her third such arch Neeshka swiftly slipped a finger into that tight hole. With a tiny surprised squeal Elanee's fingers dug into Neeshka's back, her whole body arched and twitched and the rogue could feel her finger being squeezed inside the elf. Gasping slightly Elanee loosened her grip on the body on top of her and relaxed back on the ground. Thinking they were now done she allowed her body to relax. But the tiefling's fingers were _not_ done. She began to slide it in and out, caressing Elanee inside as her thumb caressed her sensitive button outside.

"Wha…what are you doing? Wasn't that it?" The tiefling's touch sent shivers through her body.

"Oh no, deary. It's not over yet." The rogue gave her an impish smile. "I still have a few things to show you before I'm done." Elanee felt herself opened wider as Neeshka slipped a second finger inside. She once more attempted to speak but the urging between her legs blocked out her words. Digging her fingers into the dirt beside her she caught her bottom lip between her teeth but was unable to stifle the moan that escaped her lips at Neeshka's probing fingers. Smiling to herself Neeshka felt Elanee squeezing and contracting around her fingers. As Elanee's climax took her a second time, Neeshka looked over at where Flagstaff was sitting slowly stroking himself as he watched. She motioned him over then slid down Elanee's still shivering body and crawled between the elf's legs, her mouth taking the place of her fingers, her butt poised in the air once more, her legs slightly parted. Naked pleasure replaced the startled confusion on Elanee's face as she felt the rogue's tongue slide over her tender places and flick over her dripping entrance. Elanee's eyes immediately focused on Flagstaff as he stood and walked toward them. Desparate hunger marked her face even as she groaned in pleasure under Neeshka's skilled tongue. Kneeling behind Neeshka once again Flagstaff placed the head of his member between Neeshka's eager lips and looked deeply into Elanee's eyes while he thrust all the way inside the rogue's slick tunnel. At his entrance, Neeshka let out a small muffled cry against Elanee's nether regions. The elf's delicate hands clung fiercely in Neeshka's red hair, pressing the little demon's face against her as she arched her hips, her eyes hungrily on Flagstaff. Squeezing Neeshka's face between her thighs she cried out, pressing the horned head tight to her. With a final slide of her tongue Neeshka raised her head from Elanee and leaned back grinding Flagstaff deeper inside her. Smiling dreamily, eyes hooded, she tilted her head back over her shoulder and looked at the wizard, licking her lips. Moving gently in her he eyed her wet chin and cheeks and smiling back at her he leaned toward her and locked his lips on hers passionately, tasting her and Elanee together.

Breaking her lips from his the tiefling whispered softly in his ear. "I think someone else needs a bit of your attention, I could go on with you all night but I'm trying out this whole 'being fair' thing. I can't see any long term uses for it, but we can see how it goes."

"Far be it from me to deny you your whims my dear, very well." Grinning he thrust once more deeply into her then allowed her move forward. Slowly and with a small sigh of regret Neeshka allowed him to slide out of her, and with a twirl of her tail lay down on the ground propped up on an elbow. During their brief interlude, Elanee, seeing them once more together, had sat up folding her legs underneath herself, trying to suppress the all too familiar jealously that ate at her. Her eyes widened slightly seeing Neeshka pull away from him and lay off to the side, and saw Flagstaff finish standing. Seeing him walk the few steps toward her, her chest fluttered and lower down her nethers began to twitch in nervous anticipation. As he stood before her, she had a close up look for the first time of the object that had caused her so many sleepless nights. It was larger then she had envisioned it, and for the second time that night wrapped her delicate fingers around it. Frowning slight she thought it felt different this time, slippery, kind of wet. With that thought came the realization and quickly she took her hand away and involuntarily looked at Neeshka. The tiefling grinned wickedly at her and laughed.

"Oh come on Lanee! How long are you going to milk the whole innocent act? You just had a demon go down on you, are you really going to flinch at a few of her juices on your hand?" Rolling her eyes she looked up at Flagstaff. Winking at her he suggested.

"Why don't you come clean it off for her, Neesh?"

"Hey you know I'd love to, but you've been playing with me all night and need to give the other kiddies a chance to have some fun. Even though it seems they barely know the rules," She paused and slightly smiled at Elanee, "…or have never played before." Elanee had been staring up at the mage gently running her hands over his hips mustering her courage to bring her lips near his glistening member or pull him to the ground. Upon hear the rogue's words her head spun toward her and her eyes widened.

"How in the world can you know…I mean….how in the world can you make that kind of a judgment? You know nothing about my past. Why I could have had many lovers over the years, all of them far better then either of you!" Chin held high she made a brave attempt but her voice quavered slightly and a red flush crept into her cheeks.

Neeshka giggled and cast her a shrewd look. "You mean aside from how clueless you are about absolutely _everything_?"

Drawing her self up and squaring her shoulders at Neeshka, her brave front was somewhat ruined by her constant glances out of the corner of her eye at the mage patiently standing next to her with a quiet grin on his face. "Perhaps it is only that druids and elves do things a little differently then some of you more barbaric 'civilized' races."

"Barbaric, huh? You didn't seem to mind my barbaric fingers a little while ago," Smiling Neeshka waggled her fingers at her causing the elf to avert her eyes. "And beside every druid I have ever known seemed to have a pretty good idea of what was going on. Mind you they did have pretty weird ideas about fur and…anyways they knew plenty!"

"What? _You_ have lain with a druid? No druid would lower themselves to such an act."

Neeshka calmly arched an eyebrow and smiled at her, "You did." Elanee's mouth opened and closed wordlessly as her face turned a deep red. "Besides I have a much more 'hands on' reason for thinking you've never played this game before." Stretching out on her back she grinned at the mage. "Trust me you are going to have a good time."

Elanee, in her embarrassment and anger had completely forgotten the mage for a moment and his warm hands gently gripped her shoulders, and she quickly recalled their relative positions. He knelt and carefully lay her back to the ground. Looking up at him leaning over her, biting her lower lip in nervousness her legs eagerly parted for him. Climbing between them he ran his hands over her hips, across her stomach and caressed her small firm breasts. Elanee sucked in her breath with a hiss as he gently rocked his hips forward and she felt her lips stretched apart by a gentle pressure on her softly twitching opening.

Chuckling softly Flagstaff braced his hands on the ground to either side of her. "We haven't even started yet little druid."

"Oh by the nine hells Flag! Would you just hurry it up? Get to the good part, I want to enjoy this!" Rolling her eyes and laughing the tiefling crawled over and lay down on her side next to the prone couple. Elanee wrapped her arms around the mages neck and brought her lips to his and tried to drown out the tiefling's presence in the passion of the kiss.

"Does she _really _need to be here Flag, couldn't just the two of…" Elanee began whispering in his ear but her words were cut off and she gasped loudly. Slowly but forcefully Flagstaff pushed his way into her, groaning loudly as he did. Elanee's eyes squeezed shut, lower lip caught painfully between her teeth as she dug her fingers into Flagstaff's back and shoulders. Her breathing became heavy and she was aware of nothing but the painful stretching and straining between her legs, opening her wider then she thought possible, delving deeper, almost too deep. After moments that seemed to last an eternity she felt his hips against hers and his short curly hairs brushing her groin area. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Wincing, she tried to wriggle away a little but his body held her pinned. "I…I think you need to take it out. Something is wrong, this is hurting badly. Thank y…" Feeling him slide out of her she began to relax when once more her words were cut off by him forcefully entering her. His whole body began moving against hers, faster each time. His skin struck hers loudly, penetrating his length all the way into her each time, forcing her open and bruising her inside. Grunting with each thrust, Flagstaff was oblivious to her cries, feeling only the tightness of her gripping hold of him each time he moved inside her. Biting her lip and sobbing softly against the pain in her lower body, feeling as if she would be split apart with each thrust, something deep within the elf's mind responded to the primal lust being vented upon her nether regions. Her traitorous hips began to rise to meet each thrust as if trying to take him in deeper even as her mind rebelled at the pain and savageness of the act. Moving with the pain she became aware of a familiar heat that rose up in her. With each forceful thrust the pain was matched by a wave of intense pleasure. Her gentle sobs became a mingled cry of pain and ecstasy. Seemingly acting of their own accord her legs rose and wrapped themselves high around Flagstaff's waist. Her hips began to meet his just as savagely, her wet center now as eager for each pain filled thrust as he was to foist it upon her. She dragged her nails down his back and let out a scream as her body shook violently against his. He continued his thrusts through her climax, feeling her clinging to him, her wet tight walls squeezing him so tightly as if trying to keep him from leaving. At his continued motion Elanee again felt her bruised body begin to react, and twice more her body rose to meet him, cries of pain and passion echoing across the pond. As she climaxed the final time, with her sweat soaked body plastered to his, her bruised and torn opening clenched and grabbed him until she felt him release into her. His own cry of pleasure mingled with hers. She felt his body twitch then go rigid beneath her hands and felt the heat of the fluids being pumped inside her. Digging her fingers into his back she tightened her legs around him pulling him deeper into her, holding him there. Flagstaff pressed down on her as he felt her slick tunnel milk him dry. Several moments passed with no movement, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed.

"That…was…_awesome_!" Neeshka's voice broke the silence with a gleeful squeal. "I think I came just watching you. Oh that must have felt amazing hey?" She grinned as her body gave a little shiver. "Hey Flag, next time we…"

Neeshka's voiced droned on in Elanee's ears, the words meaningless noise. She kept her eyes closed and reveled in the feel of Flagstaff's sweat soaked skin pressing against hers. Reluctantly opening her eyes, afraid to break the moment she raised her eyelids and found her self staring deeply into the wizard's bright blue eyes inches from her own. And in those eyes she saw something she had dreamed of seeing, but in their travels had begun to believe him incapable of. For an instant in those normally cold harsh eyes, she saw openness, tenderness and compassion. Then like a slammed door it was gone and he was staring coldly down at her. He pulled out of her quickly and she sat up swiftly, her skin suddenly cold where it had been touching his. Her thoughts and emotions were a confused jumble as she heard him cut off Neeshka's rambling.. She attempted to place her hands on his but he roughly pulled them away.

"Neeshka, what…" Flagstaff began.

"….and then you could grab my…" The tiefling was lost in recounting the current fantasy running in through her mind and appeared not to hear him.

"_Neeshka_!"

"Hmr? Oh, heh did you say something?"

He sighed deeply "I was trying to ask you what time you made it out to be."

"Time? Oh, hrm let me see." She looked up at the moon and appeared to be mumbling to herself. "Yikes! Looks like it's a tail's shake past midnight. I'll hurry back before they start searching for us. Not that Khelgar could find his own foot if there wasn't a keg of ale at the end of it. And well Qara is just as likely to get bored and burn down the forest as actually look for anything. And I don't know about you but getting caught in a forest fire is not the way I imagined ending this night." She winked at Flagstaff and nodded toward Elanee. Turning quickly she disappeared into the woods at a light jog. Realizing that the frown meant for the rogue was wasted, he opened his mouth to speak. Just then Neeshka's voice drifted from the trees, "And I'm taking your shirt since you wrecked mine, Flag!" Scowling and rolling his eyes he quickly stood up and strode over to where his clothes lay in a still damp heap on the ground. Turning his back on her he began dressing, his movements reflecting the anger that was hidden from his face.

Elanee had flinched in pain at his abrupt departure from her. Gently cupping the bruised and swollen flesh between her legs she felt the sticky warmth of him leak through her fingers. Wincing she sat up, her fingers pressed between her legs.

"And will you leave now without speaking?" Her voice was a quiet whisper but it froze him as if her words had physically struck him. Straightening he spoke without turning around, taking an inordinate amount of time and focus tying the waist of his pants.

"What would you have me say? '_Was it good for you_?' or perhaps '_It was fun lets do it again sometime.'_…or were you waiting for an _'I love you._'?" Even unable to see his face the sneer was evident in his voice.

"Do not do this, Flagstaff." Her eyes were pleading, the pain evident in her voice.

"Do what, druidess? What is it you think has happened here tonight? Because if you are thinking tonight was more then a quick good time then get your god's forsaken head out of your stupid trees." Involuntarily his voice began to rise as he stalked towards her. Standing over her, his last words came out as a shout, his face contorted with sudden rage.

Pale faced and shaking she reached out her hand to him. "I saw something in your eyes Flagstaff, please don't hide from m…." striking her hand away hard he grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet.

"You saw nothing, elf!" His words hissed out viciously between clenched teeth. "You were something fun to slip inside of, there was no more to it."

"But your _eyes_…" She winced as his hands squeezed harder. "You…you must have felt _something!_ What we had here….surely even you must have felt it!"

Sighing heavily, the anger leeched from his face but only to be replaced by the same familiar distance. Releasing her arms he turned away while speaking. "It was your first time Elanee, try not to read too much into it."

Grabbing his arm she spun him around. "Do not give me that filthy lie." Surprised, Elanee allowed her anger to carry her where it would. "I am not some child you have taken advantage of or some cheap whore you have paid for. I am fully aware of what I felt and am feeling and I know…I mean you must have felt….something! ...it was different from when I saw you with…with _her_." Her anger drained with those words and once more her eyes looked pleadingly into his, searching for some hint, some flicker to peek out from behind those blue eyes, again cold and distant as cloud wreathed mountains.

Grinning crookedly at her he patted her insultingly on the cheek. "My dear Elanee, simply because a jockey rides one horse differently then another does not mean he _cares_ more for that hor…" His head snapped back his teeth clicking together over the last word as it was cut off. Giving his head a shake and rubbing his jaw in astonishment he realized she had slapped him. In his brief moment of shock she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing the length of her body against his, grinding against him. Elanee quickly brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply summoning all the passion she could. She felt his hands encircle her hips and for an instant she was sure he would respond to the kiss, to her. Suddenly she was flung backwards, and with a stumble she fell on her back with a small cry of pain. Before she could move she felt a hand on her chest pushing her flat on her back and holding her there. Looking up she flinched away from the expression on the wizard's face. His words, icy and slow, cut Elanee to the quick. "If you ever touch me again _elf_ you will wish you could live to regret it." And then he was gone.

Alone on the ground at the edge of the water, Elanee lay stunned for a long time. Slowly regaining her footing she waded out into the pond until the cool water lapped the edge of her breasts. The water soothed her ravaged mind and body. The soothing chill eased the pain between her legs as it washed the last remains of Flagstaff from her, and she bowed her head. The wind teased her hair across her face and with hands clenched at her sides she allowed the soft silent tears to run down her cheeks and disappear into the pond's ever rippling waters.

* * *

Flagstaff strode into the camp outwardly calm, but seething inside. Neeshka was off to one side laughing at her own story as she entertained the dwarf and the sorceress. Seeing Flag she winked at him and gave a little wave. He forced a small smile in return and ignored the questions about his whereabouts, mumbled something about being tired and crawled under his blankets with his back to the fire. His ears caught the sound of his companion's conversations: Khlegars's concern, Qara's nosey questioning, and Neeshka deftly covering for him. She really did have a knack for that sort of thing. Reflecting to himself he thought it quite fortunate that he had encountered her both for her physical pleasures and mental ones. She was as uncaring for the laws and rules of others as he himself was. Right and wrong were defined by how they applied to themselves and no others. The bodily pleasures she gave him helped to fill an emptiness inside he had not known was there, and many a night visions of her naked, sweating, heaving body had carried him off to sleep. Tonight however, he lay staring off into the dark wood unable to organize his thoughts.

_Fool girl_, he thought thinking of Elanee, _how dare she strike me_. _I should have burned her to ash where she stood for that insult. If she ever touches me again I swear by Cyric I will kill her!_ Round and round similar thoughts twirled in his head feeding his rage. Eventually the fire burned down and the others sought their blankets. He felt Neeshka lay down next to him, sensed more then felt her check all her hidden daggers. Satisfied that all was where it should be, she pressed up against him and fell asleep. He drew comfort from her warmth and smiled as he heard her gently call his name in her sleep. This was as close as he had ever imagined he could come to loving anyone or anything. He sighed contentedly and pressed against her. But still sleep did not come to claim him.

* * *

A few hours before dawn, Elanee slipped into the camp, one shadow among many. She paused at the edge of the camp, turning her head from side to side as if searching among the sleeping bodies. Spying the rogue and mage she seemed to stop breathing for a moment, then strode quickly to the far side of the clearing furthest from them. Wrapping herself in a cloak, she curled up beneath a tree and after a few moments her breath took on the even flow of sleep.

Flagstaff watched Elanee's shadowy form as she lay down and fell asleep and finally he closed his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To view commissioned artwork for this chapter, visit Aeltari at Deviantart and search her gallery for NWN2 Elanee. You wont be disappointed.


	2. Elanee's Battle

Red and orange light flickered on the walls of the Sunken Flagon's common room. At one table in the corner the light seemed to pass over it, leaving it in shadow. Elanee had purposefully chosen this darkened seat, it suited her mood. Dark and quiet were hard to come by in the city and she found the constant noise and light irritating to say the least.

Tonight the Flagon was unaccountably empty, and she reveled in the silence. Her long auburn hair was loose this night and as she leaned back in her chair, the gentle breeze from a nearby window feathered it across her face. She crossed her feet in front of her, her eyes staring ahead unseeing as her hands toyed with something she held in her lap. Duncan, with nothing better to do at the moment, was busying himself around the room straightening chairs, wiping down tables and doing general tidying. Several times he walked through her field of view, but her beautiful almond eyes were focused on the past several days: the meeting at Skymirror and the return trip to Neverwinter.

Several times Duncan made as if to speak to her but each time one look at her intense empty stare held his tongue. He thought if he puttered around her long enough she'd eventually take notice of him and break the silence first. Half an hour later she still had not moved an inch except for the faint motion on her lap as if she were spinning some small object in her fingers. _This is foolish_, he thought miserably to himself, _it's my bloody inn and I can damn well speak to whomever I wish!_ With that bit of an internal confidence it was still several minutes before he spoke.

"Uh, Miss? Miss Elanee was it not?"

Blinking her long lashed eyes once slowly she turned toward the voice and focused on him, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Master Duncan, forgive me I was preoccupied. How may I assist you?" Sitting straighter, she hid whatever was in her hands in the folds of her cloak.

"Oh it is nothing of great importance miss, I was just wondering if you knew where everyone got to? I came back from the market with some supplies for the kitchen and it seems everyone has scattered to the four winds of Faerun." He chuckled good naturedly.

She absently returned the smile. "Well if I recall correctly, Khelgar has gone to the Temple of Tyr, something about getting those monks to teach him how to hit people," She genuinely smiled for the first time that evening and Duncan was quite taken with how it lit up her face. "Qara merely stated that she needed to…what were her words…_'Get out of this rotting barn of stale ale and sour bodies before I burn it down on purpose_.'" This time a slight giggle escaped her lips and she met his eyes with a smile.

Thoroughly enchanted, Duncan grinned back at her and in the same cheerful voice asked, "And Neeshka, the tiefling, where has she gotten to?"

Elanee's bright smile slowly slid from her face and she dropped her eyes down to her lap as she began toying once more with the mysterious object. After a moment of silence she spoke softly to him, "_Leldon_ I believe she said. She was going to find out where he was. Perhaps she won't return." The last was spoken under her breath and Duncan strained to hear her but could not make it out.

She spoke no further for several minutes, just stared into her lap.

"And my nephew? Flagstaff?" At the sound of his name Elanee's head snapped up and something dropped to the floor with a metallic ring. Her large almond eyes stared hard into Duncan's and she stooped down quickly, knocking over her chair as she picked up what had fallen and stormed past Duncan heading for the door that lead to their private rooms. As she strode across the room she called back over her shoulder, "Flagstaff can rot in the Nine Hells for all I care." And with the slam of a door she was gone, leaving a very befuddled inn keeper scratching his head.

* * *

Alone in her room, Elanee pulled off her cloak and hurled it into the corner. After restlessly pacing the confines of her small room she flopped down on her bed with a deep sigh. Lying back, resting her head on her pillow, she raised her hand, the metal object between her fingers glinting softly in the light. A beautifully carved ring with a small green stone twirled through her fingers. Slipping it on she held out her hand as if admiring it. It was too big for her, obviously not made for her small delicate hands. Her face remained perfectly blank as she looked at it.

It was Flagstaff's ring. Found on the ground at the edge of the pond that night. _But was it forgotten or left?_ was the thought that had been tumbling through her head these last several days. Judging by his behavior towards her he most certainly would not have left it. But then she had seen the ring on his finger before and it fit quite snuggly, definitely not loose enough to fall off. Gazing at it her thoughts once more traveled back to that night.

After Flagstaff had left her there she had gone into the pond and stood waiting in those cooling waters until the pain in her heart became less noticeable then her physical pain; the aching between her legs was preferable to the throbbing of her heart. When her tears dried she had made her way back to the shore, calling herself nine kinds of fool for allowing herself to feel anything for that vile man. Deciding then and there that she would not return to the camp, it was then that she saw it.

Glinting dully in the pale moonlight, she had immediately recognized whose it was and stayed crouched beside it for several minutes without touching it. It _could _have fallen off his finger any number of times during the night's activities. It _could _have just fallen off right on the spot she had landed when he threw her away. It _could _have. _Or he could have left it here for you_ whispered the small voice of hope in the back of her mind. A voice she quickly and brutally silenced, but the words still echoed in her mind.

Why would he leave it after making it so apparent that he felt nothing but contempt for her? She carefully picked up the ring and squeezed it in the palm of her hand. _Even if he did leave it on purpose,e_ _I should still leave based on his treatment of me,_ she thought.

"He treated me like some cheap whore from one of his cities, used me then threw me away. I was nothing but a...a… _hole_ to him." She whispered the words to herself using them to feed the flames of her anger, hiding the hollow cold emptiness behind it to drive away the shame and the hurt. Arching back her arm she made to throw the horrid thing as far into the pond as she could and let the nine hells suck it down. _But he might have left it for you. _The small voice whispered in her mind once more. And with those few quiet words the well tended fires of her anger fizzled out, and the gaping hole in her heart yawned before her. Sighing she lowered her arm and opened her palm. She slid the ring over her finger and held out her hand to the light.

"What am I doing? What am I doing here?" She whispered the words, but quickly suppressed the answer from within her. She knew why she was here, she knew very well. She was here because she loved him, and until she knew how this ring came to be here her heart would not let go. Would not let go no matter how many wounds it took, or how obvious the answer seemed to be. _ He might have left it for you._

Sighing deeply Elanee's mind returned to the present, staring up at that ring, her arm in the same position it was that night.

"I know why I am here. I am here because I am a fool." Pulling off the ring she hurled it across the room. It hit the wall with a faint ping. She heard it fall to the ground and bounce once, landing on its edge and rolling over the uneven floor It came to a stop under the bed no more then a foot or two from the hand that had thrown it. "The ring means nothing, the trip back proved that at the least." Whispering to herself she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing one foot on either side of the confounded object. Staring down into that little circle of metal she recalled the painful journey back to Neverwinter.

She had made contact with an elder of her circle at Skymirror, surprising as that had not been her intent. Surprise aside she had hoped to get some advice from him on the goings on in the Mere. Unfortunately it seemed she was far better informed then him on that particular subject. When the elder had casually mentioned her being assigned to watch _'that boy from West Harbor with the shard'_ her breath had caught. Her eyes had quickly looked to Flagstaff before she could stop them. Whether he saw the glance or not his face had given nothing away. The elder might have just said the sky was blue for all of his reaction. Thankfully the tiefling wasn't close enough to have overheard. She still wasn't sure whether she had been relieved or disappointed at Flagstaff's lack of response to the knowledge that she had been watching him for most of his life.

And that had just been the first day. If she were completely honest she would have had to say that he had not treat her badly on the trip back, he had not treated her like anything at all. He seemed to have given more notice to the knife at his belt or a stone he might be forced to step around. With everyone else he had seemed the same vaguely distant, formally friendly person as always. With the exception of perhaps being a little grabbier where Neeshka was concerned, Elanee had thought to herself with a snort.

Plainly the others had no idea what had transpired, they treated her the same as they always had, Neeshka again being the exception. The tiefling had been occasionally more friendly and considerate of her, which Elanee didn't' mind, it made the trip together easier. It was the sly winks and dirty grins that the rogue had given her when no one was looking that were the source of irritation. But as she didn't try to take it beyond that it had been tolerable. She had wondered if Flagstaff had spoken to Neeshka about what happened after she left, but didn't think he had. Elanee imagined that the tiefling's teasing would have been much worse had she known.

At first she was glad of the mage's inattention. That first night she hadn't strayed far from the camp. She told herself she hadn't left because she was afraid. And she had been, but what she couldn't decide was if the fear was of Flagstaff or of the irrational longing she felt for his touch. Even with the memory of him standing over her, looming, threatening still fresh in her mind, part of her had and still did ache for his touch. She was afraid of what she might do if she had found herself alone with him again, and how he might react to her. Would he have forced himself on her again, using her as some plaything? Would he rebuke her? Would he laugh mockingly as he did it, or would he react violently as he did that night.

_Or would he look at you as he did for that one brief shining moment._ Was it ever really there? The quiet part of her mind whispered to her. _No_ she had thought with a weary sigh, _he would not do that_. So she had lain awake all that night and all the next, feeling him inside her and seeing those blue eyes as they had been for that bittersweet instant. During the day he spoke to her only out of necessity, and even then in the fewest possible words. And for the first few days she had been thankful for the respite, it gave her time to gather her thoughts and feelings. After the third day she had half hoped he would say something, anything. By the end of the fourth day she would have been almost happy to have him yell at her, shake her, anything but pretend she wasn't there, like nothing had ever happened.

It was the fourth night, the last night before they reached Neverwinter when she accidently witnessed them. Flagstaff and Neeshka had appeared to be absorbed in a discussion with Khelgar about gods knew what while Qara kept trying to interject her 'humble' opinion. At the time Elanee couldn't bring herself to care what they were talking about. She needed to be alone, to get away from the sometimes annoying giggle of the teifling's laughter, to not have _him_ in her eyes and ears every time she turned around. So she had walked a ways into the bushes until she could no longer see the fire or hear her companion's voices. Finding a large oak she had sat down and leaned her back against it. Closing her eyes she listened to the sound of the woods. Hearing the trees speak to each other and the birds quibble back and forth she took comfort from the familiar sounds and allowed herself to drift in and out of a light sleep.

She had no idea how long she had lain there before the voices grew loud enough to hear. The first sound she made out was Flagstaff's voice speaking her name. Her heart had leapt to her throat. Should she call out to him? Perhaps he wished to speak to her. As she had opened her mouth to call out, the sound of Neeshka's laughter stopped her words and almost her heart. She had begun to panic. Were they looking for her again? Their voices were coming nearer. Fear gripped her chest even as the flesh between her thighs clenched and became slippery at the thought. Her mind having won over her body that time she quietly hid herself in the bushes. As she strained to catch more of their words she realized that they were not looking for her, merely recounting the events of several days ago to each other and laughing about it. She remembered the anger she had felt; laughing at her, as if she were some new toy of theirs they had enjoyed a game with. Her anger had grown as they drew nearer, and she could make out more and more of what they said. Suddenly they came into view, emerging from the bushes and coming to a stop under the very tree she had been sitting at.

"Oh gods and her face when you first pushed it in her, it was all I could do not to laugh. _Oh oh, take it out!_ And her reaction when she grabbed your…_thing,_" Several of Neeshka's words had been drowned out in helpless giggles, "…and she realized that it was all wet from being in _me_, wow, oh man. She was so clueless hey?" Walking arm in arm with her was Flagstaff, laughing right along. Anger had almost caused Elanee to jump to her feet, yell at them and storm off. But fear kept her hidden, fear of coming upon them alone again out here in the dark. So she had waited patiently, trying to will them to move on.

After a few minutes their talk had changed and it seemed she had ceased to be the topic of conversation. She had quietly sent a prayer of thanks to the gods but the prayer had quickly died on her lips as she watched them. They had stopped talking about her because they had stopped talking at all. She watched from the shadows as their arms wrapped around each other. Watched as their heads came together. Watched with anger and envy as their hands moved over each other's bodies eagerly pulling away their clothes. She had seen him lay back on the grass, arms folded behind his head, his shaft hard and stretching for the sky. She had felt herself swell and moisten as she watched Neeshka straddle his hips and lower her head to him, kissing him passionately. Elanee had listened as Neeshka moaned as he slid inside her, and felt her own insides clench in envious desire. From her hidden vantage she had watched them move against each other, from tenderness to furious passion and back again. Silently she had sat not daring to move as again and again Neeshka cried out, arching and clinging to the mage as she came. She watched as Flagstaff cried out the tiefling's name and thrust once more deep within her. Clinging to the rogue as tightly as her tight wet walls grasped and pulled at him he released inside of her, his warmth filling, then flowing out. Elanee's own swollen lips had cried out to her, a throbbing ache that had seemed to consume her world. But still she hadn't moved. She waited, she waited still and patient as the trees while her insides had roiled and churned and cried out to her.

Finally, with lingering kisses and caresses they had dressed and left. Making no more noise then the wind, Elanee had stood and slowly walked over to where they had lain in the grass. Gracefully she had slid out of her clothes and folded then neatly to the side. The cool night air hardened her nipples quickly and free of the restraints of her clothing her wet lower lips glided against each other as she moved.

Crawling on hands and knees she had found the patch of earth that held the lingering warmth of the mage's body. She almost believed she could still smell him. She had lain face first on the ground, trying to suck up the warmth he had left behind. Her hands had slid between herself and the ground, working their way down to where her thighs were eagerly parted. The small fingers of her left hand had slipped into that wet cleft and opening her lips wide exposed her wet center to the cool breeze. Quickly she had moved her right hand and with a tiny grunt, almost a sob, she slipped two of her fingers inside. Working them swiftly she felt her body eagerly reach it's climax. And with it she had felt him inside her once again, could feel his warmth spread within her and she shuddered, crying out his name into the earth and grass which she pressed her face into. Gently cupping the soft mound between her legs, feeling the spasms lessen and die around her fingers still within, she whispered his name gently once more and weeping softly had passed into sleep.

With a quivering sigh she pushed the memories back into hiding and bent to retrieve the ring from the floor.

_I should leave,_ she thought suddenly to herself, _I will leave, tomorrow. No! Today, right now. I'll grab my cloak and head out the door and leave this forsaken city. _For a moment she almost managed to convince herself but dropping her head forward in defeat, she knew she would not leave. For whatever ill may come of it, she was chained, as surely as if with real steel. Raising her head slowly she caught her eyes in the small mirror above her washstand.

"Stupid girl! What is wrong with you? Do you enjoy this? Even the meanest back street whore deserves better then he treats you! You deserve better, do you hear me? So what if he is handsome and charming _when he wishes to be_. He is also arrogant, selfish, spoiled, rude, a thief, the next thing to a bloody rapist and before we are done in this city most likely a murderer too! You deserve better then that dammit!" The final words came out in a choked sob. Gently wiping away the damp tracks her tears left running down her face she stared into her large, beautiful, hauntingly sorrowful eyes. She continued in a whisper. "Look at you…many men have found you beautiful. You are smart and capable of living on your own and caring for yourself. You deserve someone who is kind and compassionate, someone who cares for others, someone who l…who loves you." Grabbing one of the pillows next to her she squeezed it tightly to her body and buried her face in it, letting the soft fabric soak away her tears. "Gods, I am acting like a love struck child. He does not deserve me and I most certainly do _not _deserve _him!_ "

_Then why do you not go? _The voice in her mind whispered. _If he is so horrid, so evil through and through, why do you stay? Why do you feel for him?_

"Because…because he is _not _evil. I have watched him grow. I…I would have seen that. Somewhere in him, deep down there is a heart, I _know _it! It was there…."

_That does not change how he has treated you has it?_

"…no."

_You deserve better then him you said. Better then he has treated you. And you are right!_

"But he could be so much better! I know it he could…"

Elanee had spent the last several years watching the young wizard grow. She watched him change from a boy to a young man, watched him grow and change in that loveless house. Saw him when no one else did. Watched him when he was all alone, acting only for himself and no other. And as the voice spoke the memories washed over her.

_You said you wanted someone better... someone who is kind…_

She recalled watching Flagstaff when he was 15 at that festival they held ever year. There was an elderly widow there that motherhood had come late to and she had several children to care for. The village did not allow them starve but Elanee recalled that the widow rarely had any coin to her name, and what little she had she would scrimp and save all season so when the festival arrived she could take her 5 young ones to the merchant and buy them each a small candy, toffee or other triviality.

That year Daeghun had waited until the morning of the festival to give the young wizard his allowance. She remembered they had argued over it; Flagstaff claimed he had earned more. In the end he had left the house with exactly as much as Daeghun had first given him. Fuming he had stormed into town irritably shoving his way through the crowds.

He had come upon the widow sitting alone on a bench resting her feet as her children played on the grass. He had stared at her for several moments before sitting down next to her. They had spoken pleasantly for several minutes before he excused himself and left, quickly hurrying away and hiding behind a nearby shed. After making sure he was alone he had reached into his pocket and pulled out the widow's small coin purse. Always looking around him he had opened up his pouch and poured the contents of one into the other. He had then waited by the edge of the shed until one of her children had strayed far enough away for Flagstaff to grab him.

Holding the boy roughly by his shirt Flagstaff had stuffed the widow's coin purse into one of the boy's pockets. He had then given the boy a none too gentle shove and roughly spoke to him, "Go, tell your mother you found her damn coin purse. Now get out from underfoot you filthy urchin." As he had turned briskly away from the stunned child, his friend Bevil walked up to him.

"Geez Flag, did you have to be so hard on that kid? He looks like he's going to cry."

"Bah, stupid little babies, I can't stand kids."

"Oh never mind. Hey did you want to see what I bought from the merchant this year? It's great, it's a…"

"If it's as dumb as that _'never-needs-sharpening'_ knife you bought last year Bevil then you are an even bigger idiot then I thought." Flagstaff's words had been cold and harsh as he had berated Bevil's purchase. As they walked away together Elanee remembered seeing the cold and insulting boy stuff his now empty coin pouch absently into his pocket.

As the memory ended she heard the voice speak again.

_…someone who is compassionate…_

Flagstaff, now 17, was exploring the marsh. As always she had shadowed him, keeping the more dangerous creatures away. He had walked a considerable way into the Mere, further then he ever had before. He did that fairly often, seeking solitude in the swampy mere. She recalled him stopping under a large tree that grew deep in the swamp. Never getting larger then eight feet or so that type of tree covered itself in inch long thorns. He had stopped there because, on the ground at his feet was a newly hatched bird, obviously fallen from the nearby nest at the top of the thorn tree. She had planned on waiting till he was gone then going to the bird and helping it herself. She remembered smiling when she saw him pick a large leaf off a nearby plant to cradle the baby bird so as to not cover it in his scent. He had then, with much cursing, managed to climb the thorn tree to the top and gently place the hatchling back in it's nest. Her breath had caught when his foot had slipped on the way down and falling the last four feet had torn his shirt and many parts of his skin to shreds. She had wanted badly to rush out to him and heal his wounds but he was conscious and she could not let him see her. Slowly and obviously in pain he had regained his feet and after some time had eventually made his way back to the village. His appearance caused quite a stir. One of the older, larger boys had made a comment to him about trying it with a girl next time instead of creeping out into the swamp to do it with a tree. Flagstaff had responded by striking the older boy across the mouth and using his newly learned magic to set that same boys cloak on fire. Flagstaff had gotten in trouble with Daeghun that night for fighting and had been grounded when he refused to say what had happened to him in the swamp.

…_someone who cares for others… _

This memory was more recent, clearer in her mind's eye. They had been in Highcliff, just returning exhausted from some nearby ruins. They had been forced to decimate a nearby lizardman tribe who had been attacking the local farmers. It had not been pleasant for her but at the end the lizards seem to have given them little choice. Flagstaff had just collected the fee he had insisted upon from the village elder for stopping the attacks. Neehska had been cheerful and impatiently eager for her share of it, recounting it twice before secreting it away somewhere. Khelgar had sighed a little about taking money from those in need but had to admit that traveling could be expensive and tucked his share away as well. His next words announced that he was heading for the tavern and that the first drink was on him. Neeshka had laughingly accompanied the dwarf. Elanee recalled how Flagstaff had stared at her, then realizing that the two of them were alone, parted his lips as if to say something. Whatever it was he meant to say she never knew, his mouth quickly shut and he tossed the small bag of coins that was her share to her. When he finally did speak his voice was impatient.

"Well? Aren't you going to head off to the tavern too?"

"The tavern? Well no, I am not one to frequent such places. I thought perhaps we might talk."

"Talk? Of what?" She saw irritation in his eyes and a flicker of something else she couldn't quite place.

"Well as we are now traveling together I thought we might learn more about each other and well…" Her eyes had looked large and openly into his. "…I thought we might have something to discuss…"

He had quickly turned away from her at that point, making as if he were scanning the villagers walking by. "Yes well I am rather busy just now, I still have several things to do. Chief of which is tracking down that damned Juni woman. Now if you will excuse me…"

"Oh…well of course if you are busy….Perhaps later on tonight we could talk ab…"

"Yes yes, perhaps tonight."

"Very well…I shall see you tonight then." Trying to hide her slightly bruised heart from him she had turned away and walked past several houses down the street. As she had turned a corner she glanced back the way she had come and saw him still standing there watching her. When he realized she noticed him he scowled and strode away into the crowd.

She had not gone to the tavern but instead had wandered the streets. Villages like that had still been something of a novelty to her. While she was wandering she thought she might go and find the Juni woman Flagstaff spoke of. It took her some time to find the correct house and she had ended up approaching it from the back, so it was that she heard Juni and Flagstaff speaking.

She had heard him relate how they had found her husband dead in the woods, apparently at the hands of the local lizardmen. But before she could react to the news he had shoved a sack of coins into her hands saying that they had found it on the body and he must have been saving it for her, hiding it in the woods. He had told her how he had counted it and it would be enough to last her well into next season. Then he had quickly left her, barely acknowledging her grief stricken, sobbing thank you before he was gone.

Juni's husband had not died in the woods. Elanee had met the man, he had been a selfish coward who had left his wife and children for a carefree life in the wilds. At the time Flagstaff and the man had joked about leaving the old 'biddy' at home while he had some fun. Laughing, the wizard had agreed to tell the man's wife he had died. But there certainly had been no money given. The man had not cared enough to tell his wife the truth let alone sacrifice any of his hard earned money. Upon hearing the door close she had quickly hurried after Flagstaff, and saying nothing had quietly fallen into step beside him. He had glanced at her but said nothing.

"So did you find Juni?" She asked the words casually but his eyes had immediately narrowed and stared at her suspiciously.

"Yes….why?"

"No reason, just curious." She had smiled quietly to herself and he had merely grunted in response as they walked side by side down the road. As they had neared the tavern she tried once more to speak with him. Reaching out her hand she had stopped him by resting it gently on his arm. "Um..I was wondering….since you don't seem busy right now…" His eyes had instantly taken on a guarded look and his whole body had seemed to tense at her words. She had tried smiling at him to ease his tension. "I thought perhaps we might take a walk down by the wat…" Her words had been cut off as a slightly intoxicated Neeshka stumbled out of the tavern and seeing him let out a squeal and ran to him. Completely unselfconscious, the tiefling had thrown herself on the wizard and wrapped her arms around his neck planting flushed lips on his.

"I have been waiting days to do that to you! I wasn't sure how you'd react at all, you're so closed up and prickly. But the dwarf told me he has been seeing you checking me out fairly often…well what he actually said was he thought you might 'fancy me' which I think means the same thing." Letting her arms slide from around his neck she had taken his hands in hers and began pulling him toward the tavern. "Come on come on Flag! We saved you a seat!" And without a backward glance the two of them had disappeared into the inn.

"Another time then…" Elanee had whispered to herself. But there had not been another. That night was the first in which Flagstaff had taken Neeshka to his bed. But she had not forgotten Juni.

Elanee blinked back the tears of that memory and once more the voice spoke in her head.

_…someone who loves you…_

Her whole body had ached and trembled but her soul had never felt so alive. The feel of his skin on hers had been like silk on satin, the sweat on their bodies had felt like the sweetest oils. With his forehead pressed to hers she had felt his breath on her lips, had felt him filling her up inside, filling her physically, filling the gaps in her heart and spirit she had not known were there. Opening her eyes she had seen, for a single shining moment, the warmth she had always dreamed to see looking down at her. And in that moment she had seemed to live a thousand lifetimes. In that moment she had known perfect contentment in body, heart and soul.

Now she seemed to know only pain, but her soul would not let her forget the moment and her heart would not let her walk away.

_Kindness…compassion…caring…loving…is he anything of those things to you? Any at all?_

In the silence of her room she lay on her bed gripping her pillow to her chest. Staring at the cracked ceiling she came to a decision, she _had_ to speak to Flagstaff.


	3. Thrown Together

Slamming the door behind him Flagstaff stormed across the floor of the Sunken Flagon and nearly threw himself into one of the stools at the bar. Duncan, standing nearby polishing a glass arched an eyebrow at him but wisely said nothing.

"I swear to the gods Duncan, if Moire drags me out there one more time on some stupid errand to bribe or bully some poor wretch I'm going to join the bloody Watch to get into Blacklake." Fuming he quickly downed the drink Duncan placed in front of him. "Thanks Duncan."

"Think nothing of it lad." The innkeeper poured him another drink. "Though I must say I fail to see the problem. You wanted to work for the Shadow Thieves and you are. Quite a lot of work it seems eh?" Smiling he poured himself a drink and sat down next to the wizard.

"Pfft! Work? Duncan I have spent 3 days tramping up and down every street and back alley in the entire docks district collecting coppers from shopkeepers for protection and paying Watchmen to look the other way while I am doing it. It's a ridiculous waste of time and it's getting me no closer to Blacklake and whoever this Aldanon character is."

He paused a moment to finish his drink and pour himself another. "And every time I ask her about it she brushes me off, then today I find out she isn't even the one to make the call. So what? I've been doing all this work for nothing? Bah!" He slammed his glass down in frustration then cursed softly under his breath as he wiped the splashed liquor off his hand. Chuckling at the wizard's actions Duncan handed him a cloth.

"Well lad what did you expect? You'd walk into the city, announce your intentions and everyone would throw open their doors to you? Heh heh. Lad, Neverwinter has swallowed many a man without chewing. Can't say I know everything involved but I can't imagine getting you into Blacklake is as easy as getting you into the stables."

Making a non-committal grunt Flagstaff managed to stop focusing on his own problems and look around the empty common room. "Um Duncan? Where in the hells is everyone? You should be packed this time of day."

"Can't say for sure, but aye you're right." Shrugging his shoulders Duncan stood up. "Innkeeping isn't an exact science mind you, in any event I have some things that need doing in the back. Hold down the fort until I get back will you?" Without waiting for an answer he disappeared through a door behind the bar.

Sitting alone, hunched over his drink Flagstaff brooded over his situation, considered his options: which were few. Despite what he had told Duncan he had absolutely no intention of joining the watch for any reason. And that meant having to go through Moire and her gang…and this Axle who Moire apparently answered to. He was in a situation that he couldn't talk, bribe or threaten his way out of and it grated on him fiercely. He had to play Moire's stupid game until she gave him what he wanted. Hearing a sound behind him he looked casually over his shoulder at the druidess Elanee as she came into the common room. Their eyes met and both of them froze in place.

It was the first time they had been alone since that night, something that Flagstaff had worked to avoid. Her eyes were large, soft and beautiful and in them he saw a desperate question. A question he had no intention of acknowledging. Tearing his eyes from hers he turned back to his drink without speaking. The petite druid let out the breath she did not realize she had been holding. Her mouth worked soundlessly as she searched for the words that would not be rudely thrown back at her or responded to with venom and scorn.

The wizard watched her in the reflection of his glass and when she took a tentative step toward him he finally spoke. "What do you want druidess?" His words were impatient and cold as if he were being interrupted at some important task and not staring mindlessly into his drink.

Elanee faltered a moment at first then closing the gap between them to only six or seven feet she found her voice. "We need to talk." Her words sounded remarkably steady to her considering the flips her stomach was doing at the moment. Turning around he pinned her with those cold blue eyes.

"Oh we do, do we? I can't think of anything we might need to discuss." He waved his glass at her, a fake smile splitting his face, "But please indulge yourself. What do we need to talk about?"

"Can you really think of nothing? You know what Im speaking of. I do not believe it meant nothing to you. I know you felt someth…" Her words were cut off as he jumped to his feet.

"You can believe anything you want druidess, but that doesn't make it so."

"Stop calling me that!" Her shriek was as unexpected to her as it was by the wizard, and the shock on his face was worth the strain she felt in her throat. "I have been nothing but civil and courteous to you despite you being an insulting, overbearing boorish son of a goat! I have a name and by the Mere you know what it is!"

Caught off guard by the small elf's uncharacteristic fury the ice dropped from his eyes and involuntarily he took a step back from her. Seeing him retreat slightly she planted herself firmly in front of him and glared up at him through her long dark lashes. Seeing the confusion begin to lose out to the anger on his face she pushed forward. "Now I have one question for you Flagstaff of West Harbour." Pushing her face close to his, her eyes angry and intense she slowly and deliberately spoke. "Do you wish me to stay or go?"

"What in the hells do you mean? Go where…" The confusion and uncertainty were slowly draining from his face, anger being forced to the surface as he regained his mental equilibrium.

"You know exactly what I mean! Do not tell me I am imagining anything. Just answer my question." A note of pleading entered her voice. "Please….just tell me whether to stay or go….do you want me here or not?" Her eyes filled with unshed tears as they looked up into his glittering cold blue eyes. Again she thought for a moment that something more shone briefly out from behind his cold impenetrable walls. But before she could be sure, he turned his head away and spoke over his shoulder as he stepped around her.

"I wish you had stayed in your swamp." Catching the fabric of his sleeve gently with her fingers she halted him and he froze as if a vice had locked onto his arm. Moving in front of him once again she raised her shaking hands and placed them on his chest. She imagined she could feel his heart beating…was it just wishful thinking or was it beating as fast as hers?

"You didn't answer my question…do you want me to go? ...or stay?" Her voice wavered on the last word. Recalling the last time she had stood this close to him she felt her cheeks colour faintly. The eyes that looked down at her did not have the warmth that she had hoped for but neither were they as cold and forbidding. They gave away nothing at all. "Flagstaff?" her words whispered through the silence. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment then parted his lips to speak.

Just then the front door to the inn swung open with a loud crash. Elanee jumped forward and clutched tightly at Flagstaff's chest. His arms quickly came up to encircle her shoulders, pulling her close. When his eyes opened once more they were blazing a fierce blue as he glared at the man who entered.

He was the standard grubby street thug that Flagstaff came across every day. He grinned nastily when he saw them.

"Ah just who I was looking for. If you two young lovers will be so good as to come with me, Axle Devrie wants to talk to you." He smiled crookedly at them displaying several missing teeth. Frowning at the thug's 'lovers' comment Flagstaff quickly released the druid but moved to stand in front of her.

"You are mistaken, you grotesque troll, we are not going anywhere. You can tell Devrie that perhaps I shall see him tomorrow but…" The thug gurgled with an ugly chuckle and raised his hand. At the motion, men began filing into the room from every door. Street toughs for the most part but scattered throughout the throng were several hedge wizards and assassins that Flagstaff recognized as wearing the garb that marked them from Amn.

"I really do think that Axle will be seeing you tonight." said the man.

Running his eyes over the crowd Flagstaff guessed that there were maybe fifteen to twenty of them. He thought quickly: with Elanee's help they could probably kill them all, or at least enough so the others would run away. But then he would have to find his own way into Blacklake, and so far his attempts had not yielded any fruit. Behind him, feeling him relax, Elanee allowed herself to do the same.

"Very well. We will follow you," brushing past the leader he mutter darkly, "but I will not forget this." Having little choice but to follow him, Elanee gathered her cloak around her and with head held high walked after Flagstaff with as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

"I am quite sorry for the somewhat intimidating invitation. My men sometimes get a little over ambitious. Over zealous you might say. A commendable trait to be sure in some instances but not all unfortunately."

The room they were sitting in belonged in the mansion of a minor noble not the den of the head of Neverwinter's thieves' guild. Axle Devrie himself lounged on a couch casually sipping wine from a crystal goblet apparently at perfect ease. Flagstaff and Elanee sat stiffly opposite him in plush red velvet chairs. A servant brought them a silver tray laden with wine and cheeses. Elanee took a bit of cheese to nibble, then made a face at the wine and shook her head. Flag ignored the servant entirely.

"I don't care how zealous your men are. You do that to me again and you can come and collect your men with a broom." The mage's voice was as icy as his eyes but he made a show of leaning back casually. "Now what is it you wished to talk to me about? I assume you did not…invite…me here just to discuss the behaviour of your men."

Chuckling, Axle sat up straight, "But of course not. No, I have brought you here because I believe we can be of service to each other."

"Oh really and how is that?" Flagstaff smiled coolly at Axle, a smile that never touched his eyes.

Axle absently waved his glass and the servant ran forward to fill it up. "Well it has come to my attention that you wish to enter Blacklake. I am already aware that Moire has promised you this if you help her. Unfortunately for you, Moire is a subordinate of mine and does not have the authority to grant you that which was promised."

"But you, I am assuming, do… is that right?" Elanee shifted irritably, while able to follow the conversation had yet to figure out why she was brought along unless it was simply that she was with Flag at the time. Having nothing directly to contribute to the conversation she instead began studying their surroundings hoping to see or find something useful in case they had to escape quickly.

"Oh most assuredly, there is no one higher among the Shadow Thieves then he who stands before you now." With a mocking smile he bowed slightly from his seat.

"So assuming you could find it in your heart to help me out of my predicament what would it be costing me?"

"Oh put your money away sir, I assure you I have little need for more. No, instead I propose an exchange of favours. What do you answer to that?"

"I answer that it sounds an awful lot like what Moire said to get me running errands for her." Flagstaff's lips tightened as he spoke.

"Yes well as I said Moire over extended herself with her promise of gratitude. I, on the other hand, can actually deliver. Assuming yourself and the Lady Flagstaff agree of course." At his words he made an elegant gesture toward Elanee.

"Me?" She blushed furiously, berating herself for reacting so visibly in front of this man. She cursed Flagstaff profusely in her mind for unsettling her wits so much.

The wizard waved a hand dismissively. "She is not my wife Axle, merely an elf who travels with me for convenience sake." Though the wizard appeared coldly calm on the subject Axle noticed the elf's face flinch slightly at the callous tone.

"Indeed?" Devrie turned a charming smile to Elanee. "Then may I have the honor of hearing your name my dear, that I may know what to call this image of beauty that sits before me."

Smiling slightly she arched an eyebrow at him while answering. "You may call me Elanee Master Devrie." Closing her eyes briefly she bowed her head slightly to him.

"Please my good woman, I must insist you call me Axle. And as long as you are in the city it would bring me much honor and pleasure if you would make use of my humble abode. As you can see I have many empty rooms and I have no doubt you will enhance the quality of the conversation here immeasurably." Elanee's eyes quickly darted to Flagstaff, then turning back to Axle she smiled politely to him.

"Well…thank you Master Devrie…I mean Axle. I am quite honored by your offer, I…"

Leaning forward Flagstaff cut her off coldly, "Do we have business to discuss Devrie or did you want to continue flirting with the hired help?" Emphasizing his words with a glare at them both his eyes finally came to rest on Axle's once more. Giving Elanee an apologetic smile he patted her hand lightly.

"Sorry my dear, back to business it would seem." Turning a cold smile to Flagstaff's frowning face he spoke briskly. "Very well. There was an emissary traveling from Waterdeep to Neverwinter. While crossing through the mountains it seemed he went missing. I require you to find him. In exchange for this I will guarantee your admittance to the Blacklake district. What say you?"

"I say, rather ask, why does a thief care about an emissary from anywhere? And why not send one of your flunkies? You seem to have more then enough fools following you." Crossing his arms across his chest Flagstaff leaned back and looked at Devrie with suspicion.

"Tell me my dear Elanee," he said looking to the elf with a faint smile, "Is he always this charming or is it just me that brings it out of him?"

"Actually, I believe you have caught him on a good day." Despite herself Elanee found that she liked this Axle Devrie. She had no illusions about how dangerous he may be or how phony his persona was, but he had quite a charming disposition and she couldn't help but answer back with the same. "Normally he would have started throwing threats around by now." She smiled blandly at the fuming wizard and popped a bit of cheese into her mouth.

With thunderheads darkening his face, Flagstaff sprang angrily to his feet. When he spoke his voice with thick with suppressed rage. "If you two are finished with this foolishness, you will answer my questions Axle or I will be leaving now and gods help whomever gets between me and the door."

Axle lounged back almost casually and stared at the enraged wizard through narrow eyes for several heart beats; during which he slowly sipped his wine. Carefully setting the crystal goblet down he answered.

"The area the emissary has gone missing in is called Old Owl Well. It is an area that until recently has been under orc control. Greycloaks have a…tenuous... hold on it at best just now. But to answer your questions more specifically, I do not send my own people as none of them are equipped to handle the level of danger likely to be encountered in those mountains; let alone if a rescue from the orcs is required. And I believe your other question was why would I care about an emissary from Waterdeep? Well your answer is nothing. I care nothing for this emissary. What I care about his having a man with influence and position in Neverwinter that owes me for saving their life. Is that all clear enough for you? Good, now do you accept or not? Your company has become trying."

Two pairs of glacially cold eyes struck cold sparks as the two men measured each other up for a long moment.

"Very well….if it gets me into Blacklake I will find this fool of an emissary for you." Flagstaff turned to head for the door as Axle spoke once more.

"I am so glad we could come to an understanding. I will have my men outside escort you to the city gates where I have some horses and provisions stored. I understand the road is quite long and rough, however I believe you will have all you need waiting for you." The smile and charm had come back with the wizard's assent.

"Escort me? I have no intention of leaving this instant. I have other business to attend to first, then I will see to our agreement." At Axle's words Flagstaff had frozen and turnied as he spoke, regarding Axle with an expression that recalled a smooth sheet of ice.

"Oh did I not mention it? How careless of me." He smiled toothily at the wizard. "You see the thing is, the Nine have sent their own people to find him as well. And it will do me no good at all if you find him after they do. And as they already have a head start I will be needing to you leave very soon. Immediately in fact."

"We agreed to no such thing Devrie. If I wanted to be somebody's hound I would have joined the Watch."

"Well of course I would not dream of forcing you to do anything against your will. You can certainly do whatever you like. However I require that the person who does me this favour leaves within the hour. But if you have other business to attend to I will have to find someone else. Have yourself a pleasant day, sir. I am sure Moire will have some more 'important' work for you to do tomorrow."

Raising his glass in salute, Axle nodded graciously to Flagstaff. Standing completely immobile the wizard stared, unblinking, at the casually seated man. Tensely, Elanee watched Flag, her clenched hands hidden within the folds of her cloak. Rarely had she seen him this angry and was not at all certain what his reaction would be. After what seemed an eternity the set of Flagstaff's shoulders relaxed slightly and in a voice cold with controlled anger he agreed to Axle's terms. Striding over to the doorway he stood waiting, his eyes on Elanee. He was very obviously waiting for her to join him. Elanee rose smoothly to her feet and gave a polite smile and nod of her head to Axle.

"Ah, my Lady Elanee, before you go I have an offer for you. While your…um…benefactor, is away on business I would like to once more offer you the run of my estate for as long as you wish, in whatever capacity you may need. I understand you are currently staying at the Sunken Flagon. I assure you I can offer much more in the way of hospitality." Taking her hand in his, he let his lips brush it gently.

Flag's voice rose harshly from across the room. "I do not believe this. Did you not just tell us we needed to be out of the city in an hour?"

"No sir, what I said was that I require you to be out of the city in an hour. I do not recall including this enchantingly lovely lady in our negotiations." As he spoke he did not take his eyes from Elanee's darkly lashed, almond shaped green eyes. Her hand still in his he squeezed her fingers briefly. "So I believe the choice to be hers."

While not at all taken in by the man's words she couldn't help but notice he was fairly attractive. And, were she honest with herself, she would have to admit she was flattered by his words and actions. Elanee had come across many strange customs and behaviours in her recent travels to the various towns and cities and had had to adjust to the differences. She had to admit this was one 'civilized' behaviour that required no accommodating. Even though his mannerisms and actions were courtly and respectful she was not so naïve as not see what his true intent was. Such actions and attractions being a part of the natural order of the world she took no offense to it and was in fact flattered. It was the civilized man's habit of acting brutally and violently on these feelings that angered her and she thought darkly to herself recalling the events of not so many days ago. Banishing such thoughts from her mind she smiled dazzlingly up at him. Opening her mouth to politely tell him that she must regrettably refuse such a fine offer, she suddenly became aware of Flagstaff standing at her shoulder. Feeling him tightly, almost painfully grip her arm just above her elbow she looked up at him with surprise and irritation.

"No Axle, it is not her decision. Nor is it yours. She came in with me and she will be leaving with me. If we must depart within the hour then we will. And I will be burned in the nine hells if I stay in this house a moment longer." His words came out from between clenched teeth. Maintaining his forceful grip on her arm Elanee allowed herself to be marched through the house. Once outside she tore her arms from his grasp and glared at the wizard.

"Just what do you think you are doing? Let go of me! What are you…"

Cutting her off sharply the wizard brought his face close to hers, "You listen to me druidess, if you want to come back and be Axle's little whore you are welcome to it but for right now…."

Their words were interrupted by several of Axle's armed men coming out of the house behind them. "We have orders to escort you to your horses at the edge of town, so lets not be all day about it." Forming the escort around them they headed off to the city gates with out further ado. Flagstaff, seething inside, walked calmly between his guards neither speaking nor looking at Elanee.

* * *

They had made the journey to the city gates without a word and now, several miles outside of Neverwinter, still not a word had been spoken. Flagstaff rode slightly ahead of her no matter how she tried to catch up. Every time she would try to move her horse beside him to talk, he would increase his horse's stride until she fell back again. Other then that he paid her no mind whatsoever. After their second hour of silence Elanee sharply reigned her horse in in the middle of the road and dismounted.

"Flagstaff, this is ridiculous. And I assure you I will not ride a foot farther until you speak to me. I will not ride all the way to Old Owl Well in silence while you sulk." Crossing her arms beneath her breasts she stared at him sternly. Turning his horse around swiftly he rode back toward her.

"Sulking? Sulking am I?" His words were cold and sharp but his eyes burned with anger. "I am not sulking I am fighting down the rage that makes me want to strangle you and leave you by the side of the road for the ravens." He did not raise his voice, his words came out quiet and dark as he too dismounted.

"Me? Wha…" Elanee's eyes widened in surprise. That he had been angry she had no doubt: that had been quite obvious. That the rage was of such magnitude, and directed towards her was something she had not expected.

"Oh do not act like you do not understand druidess. I basically get kidnapped by a thief and murderer, dragged across the city and thrown into a house where I am told that all the 'work' I have done for that fool Moire the last 4 days has been for nothing. Then while I am being bribed, threatened and coerced into traveling into the middle of a bloody war for something that doesn't matter to me in the slightest, I am forced to watch you and Axle carry on like a whore and her client trying to close the deal." His jaw began to ache from clenching it as he spoke. As he angrily strode toward her Elanee fell back a step or two but at his last sentence her eyes blazed to match his, and she stood toe to toe with him.

"How dare you! You have no right to…"

Not pausing with his words he spoke right over top of her. "The whole time while I am being jerked around like a fish with a hook in its mouth the two of you sat there…flirting. Him looking at you like a dog in heat trying to decide which room to rut you in first, and you looking at him with such an open invitation I was surprised you didn't spread your legs for him right there!" His whole body shook with rage now, but looking in his eyes she saw something more then anger, something he was desperately trying to hide. She felt her answering, offended anger subside slightly and when she spoke her voice was quiet.

"And why do you care with whom I choose to 'rut' with? You have made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me have you not? In fact I believe you promised to kill me if I so much as touched you." Straining to keep any emotion from her face she looked up into his. Turning away abruptly he began pacing, keeping his eyes from her.

"I do not care whom you bed, druidess. You can take Khelgar to your room or give yourself away on the streets of the docks, it makes no difference to me, you can open your legs to all of Neverwinter for all I care. What I cannot stand is not being in control of my life. And since I have come to Neverwinter I have not had a say in anything! I merely run back and forth and do as I am told. And to be ignored by this…this Devrie fool while you and he talk about how much use you'll get out of his bed…" His words trailed off into angry splutters. Fighting to keep the cutting pain and anger his words caused from her face and voice she spoke, wiping away the single tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Then why am I here, Flagstaff? Why did you insist on forcefully dragging me out of there and all this way?" Ignoring her he continued his pacing muttering to himself. "Why!?" Fists clenched in anger and hurt she shouted the single word.

Unthinking the wizard spun to face her and shouted back. "Because I need you!" Both of them froze, their faces mirrors of shock. Regaining his composure first, Flagstaff turned away and mounted his horse. When she next saw his face it was once more the cold unemotional mask that always faced the world. "I did not have time to gather any of the others, after all I cannot slaughter an entire mountain of orcs on my own. I will need someone to tend my wounds, make the evening meals and so forth. And as you are the only one I have here, I suppose it is your help I will need." He made no move to say anything further or to move at all, he just sat on his horse looking down at her with that impenetrable expression on his face.

Elanee stared up at him, her mind a jumble of emotions. The anger and hurt were still there but underneath them now was something else. Something small that flickered and wouldn't allow itself to be extinguished. Hope, joy, vindication, she could not put a word to the feeling. Tearing her eyes from his she bowed her head a moment trying to settle her mind and collect her thoughts. Feeling her mind calm she made a decision and raised her head once more.

"You say that you have need of my services as healer in this dangerous place you are headed to. Ordinarily I would be happy to help." She kept her words calm and collected, with a stern edge to them. Much like the voice she used when haggling with a merchant she knew was shifty. "However as I have no reason to go to this place and you have given me no reason to wish to do you any favours, I demand a fee. And this fee will come in 3 parts." Seeing the wizard's brow darken and his mouth open angrily she raised a hand to forestall him. She had to still her face to hide her surprise when he actually closed his mouth and allowed her to continue. "The first part of my fee is that you allow me to ride beside you, hear whatever information you hear and have the opportunity to voice my opinion. I will not require that you act on my words: merely that you listen. Do you accept this first part?" She looked at him, coolly arching an eyebrow.

Frowning at her he thought it over looking for hidden meaning in it, making him promise more then he thought. Finding none he nodded to her his crinkled brow smoothing slightly. "You ask only that I let you ride at my side and that I keep no secrets regarding this task ahead of us? And that I let you speak? Bah, as if I could stop you. Very well I agree. What is the second part of this fee of yours?"

Ignoring the scorn in his voice she kept her eyes locked on his. "Secondly you will not shout or raise your voice to me in anger nor will you insult or belittle me. And of course I in turn will promise the same to you. Do you accept?" She stared up at him with forced blandness, watching the anger roll across his face. This will be a hard one for him, she thought, remembering how often his anger ruled him. Finally he nodded his head sharply not trusting himself not to break the promise with the words of the promise itself.

"Very well then. My final condition," She drew a breath. This was the most important one to her. All others she could and in reality would have to accept some bending on and give some leeway with. She was even willing to negotiate the first two almost entirely away if he agreed to the third.

"You must call me by my name." Seeing him open his mouth once more she hurried on. "No more 'elf' or 'druidess'. Should you wish to speak with me you must use my name. Those are my conditions. If you cannot accept them I shall turn around and head back to Neverwinter this instant!"

Elanee glared up at him defiantly, hiding her racing pulse and frantic mind. She knew that despite his actions in the past and what he might do in the future she could not let him travel into such danger alone, but neither could she continue on with the man like this. Every day she felt another piece of herself die, either through his actions towards her or seeing him with that tiefling's tail wrapped around him. Hiding all these emotions behind what she hoped was an uncaring, unemotional mask she stood her ground and waited for his answer.

"So, I agree to these things…to let you speak, to not yell and to use your name, and you will follow me, follow my orders, work as my healer and take over the camp chores? All that for so little?" he sneered openly at her. "Very well EL-a-NEE. Get back on your horse, we have a long way to go before we make camp tonight."

Slowly mounting her horse she thought about what she had just agreed to. Thinking that he had agreed to her conditions far to easily she wondered if maybe she had made a mistake after all. She had hoped that with those conditions, over time, he would come to speak and treat her decently. Riding beside him she began to wonder if maybe she had made a mistake.

* * *

According to the beasts of the forest, Old Owl Well was a week away at least. After two days of traveling Elanee was surprised to find that she had not once needed to remind Flagstaff of his promises. Not that they spoke a great deal; the only time they did talk was when he inquired about the weather for the day and if any of the animals knew the road conditions, and Elanee herself had given up attempts at small talk after the first day. He was not rude; he would just not respond at all. She could find no complaint in his actions,but he simply would not hold a conversation with her or do more then glance in her direction.

As far as camp chores went there was precious little to do. The food supplies Axle had prepared for them consisted of dried meat and fruits with a few loaves of bread. Along with their water bottles Devrie had also supplied them with a couple of wineskins and large flask of something a great deal stronger. They settled into a camp set up routine each night. Conjuring fire came easily to the wizard and he would incant a small fire and set some of their water to boil in one of the pots provided in their packs. Elanee, being in her element, would explore the woods around their camp and report back with any sources of fresh water and bring back any food she managed to forage, usually in the form of berries and tubers. The meal was always eaten in near silence and soon after the fire would be doused and they both would head to their blankets on either side of the camp.

The silence ate at Elanee, she searched desperately for something to say but always her words dried up looking into his cold blue eyes. She thought up and discarded several rather desperate plans to entice a reaction out of the wizard. She even was considering slapping or kissing him just to see if he would even respond to that but the memory of the last time she had kissed him kept her still.

During their third night's camp the silence was finally broken, and it was broken by Flagstaff.

"How long have you been watching me?" They were staring into the small camp fire from opposite sides just after they had finished their meager meal. His words were spoken softly and he did not take his eyes from the flames. So accustomed to the silence, Elanee jumped slightly as his quiet words pierced the darkness.

"Wha…what do you mean?" Stammering out her reply the druid panicked for a moment thinking he had caught her staring at him through her long lashes, watching the firelight play across his beautiful features.

The wizard raised his eyes and looked at her. Flagstaff's eyes gave away nothing, no anger, fear or even curiosity and Elanee wondered how much hers gave away. "At Skymirror, the druid there, he said you had been sent to watch me." His blue eyes bore into hers. "So, for how long have you been watching me?"

"Oh….well is time really so important? Suffice it to say it has been long enough." She tried to smile at him but it melted under his intense, emotionless stare.

"How long?"

Sighing slightly, Elanee looked away from him and gazed into the trees as if seeing something within the shadows there. "If I recall correctly you were about 8 years old when my circle decided to check up on you." She remained staring into the shadows afraid to look back at him, not knowing what his reaction would be, not knowing what she would see in his eyes. After several minutes of silence she risked looking back at him and found his blue eyes still waiting for her.

"Eighteen years. You have been watching me for eighteen years. Watching everything I have done. Seeing me when no one else could. Is that right?" His unwavering eyes held hers, his voice soft and steady.

Unable to look away, she felt herself falling into those eyes and she heard herself whisper a faint, "Yes." He sat staring, searching into her eyes and the minutes seemed to crawl.

Abruptly he stood up, looking down at her and seemingly struggling to speak. Finally settling simply on, "Goodnight." he crawled into his blankets without a backward glance and turned his back to her and fell asleep. Late into the night Elanee stared, long after the fire burned down, into the embers. Since Flagstaff had overheard the elder at Skymirror she had envisioned many different reactions from him; anger, hostility, mockery, laughter, almost anything other then that quiet voice and still face that hid what she was sure were chaotic swirls of thought.

As dawn broke Elanee emerged from her blankets to find the camp already packed up and stowed on the horses. Of Flagstaff there was no sign, his horse and supplies were still present so Elanee was not concerned that he had left without her. She bundled up her bedding and checked her horse and still there was no sight or sound of the wizard. A quick walk around the perimeter of the camp easily turned up his foot prints. After a moment's consideration she decided to follow them, he had been gone long enough now that she began to wonder what had happened to him. On the previous two mornings he had been so adamant about being on the road as soon as the sun crested the tree tops, and the sun was well above them now. Quickening her pace she followed his tracks deeper into the woods.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later she was still following his trail and her thoughts were becoming increasingly concerned. If his trail continued on as it was it would soon come upon a small river she had noticed last night when she had first scouted around. Very soon she began to hear the river up ahead of her but could not see it yet through the trees. The noise grew louder, then through the leaves and bushes she caught a glimpse of sunlight reflected on water and a moment later she saw a flicker of movement near the river's edge. Hoping it was Flagstaff ,she slipped into the underbrush and with a quick spell her skin and clothes shifted colours to match the leaves around her. She effortlessly glided between the trees making no more sound then the passing wind.

Passing through a dense patch of bushes her view to the river was suddenly clear. And standing at the water's edge she finally saw him. He stood with his back to her quickly pulling off his shirt. Opening her mouth to call out to him she froze as he then slid his breeches down and stepped out of them leaving him naked to the morning's light. She watched unmoving as he reached his arms over his head and arched his back stretching. With a soft grunt he lowered his arms and bent down to retrieve his clothes from the ground. Turning towards her he walked to the tree line and hung his clothes from a low branch. As he walked, Elanee had had leisure to view the whole of him.

Her eyes slid over his body starting at his eyes and moving over his shoulders remembering how they felt under her fingers. Traveling downwards her eyes came to rest between his legs. Soft as he was now, the sight brought to the forefront of her mind what was always lurking in the back. She felt the flesh between her own legs twitch at the sight and her hands tingled at the memory of feeling her fingers wrap around him.

After he had turned around and headed back to the water, Elanee felt the urging ache of her body trying to pull her after him. Sliding her hand between her legs she firmly pressed her swollen lips through the fabric; as her body shuddered in response she bit her lower lip to keep from gasping out loud. Gently stroking and caressing herself she watched as Flagstaff waded out into the river and pulled himself out into the deeper center, swimming to the far bank. Back and forth in the cold water he swam. Watching him Elanee continued to stroke between her legs, never allowing the pleasure to build too high but taking a sort of comfort from the weight and warmth of her hand and the feel of her fingers.

A short time later she watched as Flagstaff pulled himself out of the water. Shivering slightly from cold and exertion he walked a short way from the water and chanting under his breath summoned a small orb of fire that gently spun around him, warming and drying his body. As his skin warmed and the beads of water evaporated from his body Elanee noted that the temperature of his skin wasn't the only thing rising. Her breath caught as she watched the shaft between his legs slowly rise and harden. She felt the soft mound beneath her fingers heat up as if that same fiery orb were beneath her, felt her lower lips moisten and slide against each other. Fully dry now the wizard reached down, and gripping his hard length stroked it several times. Elanee felt her insides clench up watching him and it was with disappointment she saw him glance up at the sun, mutter and let go of himself before walking over to his clothes.

As soon as he began dressing she silently crept away and once out of earshot ran the back to the camp. The whole time she ran, every stride caused her to feel her swollen slick lips rub against each other and the sensitive, swollen bump they concealed. She arrived at the camp slightly out of breath and wholly aware of every inch of skin on her body; the cloth of her shirt brushing and caressing her nipples, the legs of her pants sliding over her hips and thighs, the cloth between her legs binding and forming itself to every curve they were suppose to hide. Trying to calm her breath she busied herself checking her horse which didn't need checking and repacking her bags.

After her third time going over her horse Flagstaff finally walked into what was left of their camp. While she waited Elanee had tried to think of various excuses as to what she had done with her morning in case he should ask. She couldn't help but glance down to the crotch of his pants looking for the bulge his hard member must be making. Blushing as she saw what she was looking for she lowered her head and hid her face behind her long auburn hair and retightened the saddle girth. Flagstaff either didnt notice or was pretending not to, quickly mounted his horse without a word and once she too was mounted rode back to the dirt packed trail that passed for a road.

That he mounted and left without speaking was not surprising to the druid, he did much the same every morning. What was different was that this time he had waited until she was mounted and ready before leaving. Previous mornings she had had to ride quickly to catch up to him. Not that he was obviously waiting for her, he appeared to be organizing his reins and making sure everything was secure. But as she watched him from the corner of her eye she noted that he seemed to be just going through the motions; he shuffled the reins around but didn't actually change anything, and as soon as she was mounted and ready suddenly everything was to his liking and they left.

Shortly after they began riding she became aware of a rapidly growing problem. Her nether regions, having not had the time to properly calm themselves, were rapidly reacting as her body slid and bumped its way over her saddle with the motions of the horse and the changing gaits. As they progressed the problem got worse. After a mere 30 yards each bump of the beast beneath her caused a wave of pleasure that emanating from between her legs to wash through her entire body. Tensing her body kept the slight tremors that moved through her body from being visible to the wizard next to her but heightened her awareness of the wet area between her legs. Trying to fight the tide that threatened to carry her away she looked everywhere but at the man riding next to her, but no matter where she looked the sent of him filled her nose. The light smell of sweat that blended into that certain smell of his skin, bringing with it the sharp memory of the last time she had smelt his skin and sweat so close to her. Less then a minute later, fighting back the memories she suddenly hunched over in her saddle and bit on her lip trying to hold back the small moan that escaped her lips. Clenching her fists around her reins she gasped and breathed deeply as she felt the muscles between her legs loosen and the feel of her climax passed her.

Raising her blushing red face, she looked up into the slightly frowning eyes of Flagstaff. Lowering her eyes she waited for the scathing mocking comment, words degrading her sexually, mentally and any other way he could fit an insult in. She waited silently, too embarrassed to say anything or even look at him. After a minute or two of silence she felt a tentative touch at her shoulder. Surprised she looked up at the wizard and thought somewhere in those distant eyes she caught a glimpse of what might have been…concern? Compassion? Or was she just imagining what she wanted to see? When he spoke to her his harsh words were at odds with the gentle touch of his fingers on her shoulder.

"Are you well drui…hrm…are you well?" He stared at her intently, "Are you ill?" His tone became more impatient as she stared up at him without answering.

Elanee's thoughts spun faster then leaves caught in a whirlpool. Am I ill? What is he asking? Oh gods! He thinks I cried out and doubled over in pain! Oh thank the gods and all the woodland spirits.

Stifling a deep sigh of relief she turned her eyes back to his once more and tried to smile at him. "Yes, thank you I am fine now. It was…um…cramps…I…I think the berries I picked last night might not all have been fully ripe." She forced out a slight chuckle. "I shall be fine now do not concern yourself anymore on it." With a grunt he turned from her and moved his horse into a canter.

Pausing for a minute to regain her composure Elanee smiled slightly. I can remember a time not so many days ago when he would not have stopped to ask how I was or even pretended to not get ahead of yourself girl, she chided herself, you've been hurt enough without you building yourself a platform to be pushed from. Take it for what it is but remember he can be charming when it suits him. It does not mean he is sincere. But he's never shown concern before, was her argument.

* * *

The rest of the day passed almost pleasantly from Elanee's point of view. The seemingly permanent dour expression was gone from Flagstaff's face. And while the coldly distant expression he wore now wasn't exactly friendly towards her, it was a far cry from being scowled at all day. And to her even greater surprise he actually spoke with her a couple times and inquired after her opinion. The first time she had almost missed her chance to answer. So used to the silence, the very fact that he started the conversation had caught her off guard. Granted, both times they spoke it was on matters regarding the mission they were on, but he volunteered more then single word answers and expected her to do the same. Asking her opinions of the mountains ahead of them and the orcs and environment of Old Owl Well, he appeared attentive to what she had to say and seemed to take her opinions seriously. Though she had to admit, seeing how he took anything was hard to tell when his face gave away less emotion then a stone's would.

The day grew exceedingly hot under the clear blue sky. As evening fell and they made their camp it seemed even the darkness of night would not dissipate all of the day's heat. Soon after their small camp was set Flagstaff muttered something about looking for somewhere to top off their water skins. Watching him disappear into bushes, she figured she would take the time he was gone to change into something a little cooler.

Yesterday while going through the supplies that had been packed for them she had noticed, among the extra clothes packed, a thin linen robe. It wasnt much to look at but it was a much cooler fabric then what she was wearing. With a small grunt of triumph and a smile, she pulled it from the pack and shook it out. Quickly stripping down she took a moment to let the hot breeze dry some of the sweat that ran in rivulets down her body. Closing her eyes she stretched and reveled in the feel of the air on her naked body. With a small shiver of pleasure she quickly pulled the linen robe over her head and slid it down her small frame. While adjusting it she took stock of how it fit her.

Hmmm…a little tighter then I like and the neck line is somewhat low, still it is better then sweating in those other thick clothes of mine.

Elanee began preparing a fire for their evening meal and only a few minutes into it the wizard returned with their filled water skins. The wizard said nothing but walked over and crouching down placed the water skins next to the druidess. As he straightened himself and turned Elanee did the same, meaning to not be in his way when he stood. Bumping into each other face to face, Elanee lost her balance and began to fall backwards before the wizard's hands shot out and caught her elbows and steadied her. Even in the short time after she had changed the sweat from her body dampened the dress, plastering it to the curves of her thighs and breasts, accentuating more then hiding. Flagstaff watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck, slid over one breast and disappeared between them down her robe.

Flagstaff had actually arrived back at the clearing several minutes prior to his appearance. Having found a suitable spring closer then he had thought he had returned in time to find the druidess stripped and stretching. Freezing he watched her taut figure move around the camp, then as she first slipped into that robe and began with the fire. Seeing her preparing their food suddenly reminded him of the water bottles he was carrying. That was when he had finally stepped back into the camp.

Standing before her now, it was her naked glistening body he saw and he felt the ache in his arms to hold her and in his loins to enter her and posses her. Elanee's face looked up into his. Her large green eyes opened wide with longing, her lips parted invitingly begging for his lips to be brought to hers. Turning from her abruptly he heard a small gasp as Elanee stumbled forward a step or two before catching her balance.

"I have something to do, do not bother with any food for me." The words came out harshly over his shoulder. And as he strode into the woods once again he didn't see the pain in Elanee's eyes as she sunk to her knees, or the tear she couldnt stop from falling into the dirt.

* * *

Angrily Flagstaff stalked through the trees and bushes of the forest. Fool! Idiot! He berated himself. Keep yourself under control! You remember what happened last time right? The elf is more trouble then she's worth. Look, you haven't had sex in almost have a week. Neeshka kept you well used and you're feeling the lack with her gone that's all. Just take care of it yourself and get your mind back on the business at hand. You need the elf because it is going to be dangerous. No other reason. Now stop thinking about what's between her legs and start thinking about how you are going to find this stupid emissary.

Grunting angrily the wizard pulled open his breeches and gripping his shaft tightly began to quickly stroke himself. As his fist pumped up and down he brought to mind every memory of the tiefling he could recall, images flashing through his mind. Grabbing her horns as he thrust deeply into her hot wet mouth. Tasting her when he slipped his tongue past her lips and into her dripping hole. Feeling her stretch around him when he first slipped inside her. His fingers wet with her slickness. Seeing her above him, below him. The images spun faster, but when he cried out, it was not the tiefling's name he called.

* * *

After Flagstaff had left Elanee had not bothered with the meal, she was no longer hungry. Laying curled up in her blankets despite the heat, she stared blankly into the fire. I know he wants me. I saw it in his eyes this last time for sure. Why does he turn from me? What is it he fears? Repeating these questions to which she had no answer over and over in her mind she felt herself drift into sleep.

Coming back to their camp, Flagstaff doused the flames with a small ice spell. Looking around, his eyes came to rest on the sleeping druidess. As she tossed and mumbled in her sleep his eyes never wavered. A moment or two passed and finally taking his eyes from her he lay out his bedding not far from hers and then he too stretched out and fell asleep.

* * *

The fifth day of their journey saw them back in their saddles before the sun had fully risen. Flagstaff insisted they get an early start to make up for lost time yesterday. Elanee thought he just did not want to spend any time near her if he could help it. So she rode beside him, her thoughts bittersweet. The rest of the day passed pleasantly enough, though they still hardly spoke. The path they rode on began to get harder and harder to follow as the day wore on. By the time they made camp for the night the trail was little more then a goat path.

After the evening meal of dried meat and stale bread again, Elanee walked up behind Flagstaff where he sat slowly feeding the fire. Gently placing her hands on his shoulders she softly spoke his name. Right away his body tensed up at her touch and he quickly pulled away from her. Standing up he mumbled something about being tired and without looking at her, retired to his blankets.

Watching him lie down she frowned, puzzled. Well I didn't expect that. Where did all his fire go? All that anger and rage, always threatening to overflow. The caustic, mocking insults. Every time I have ever tried to show feelings for him he would explode in anger or insultingly laugh at me. Why is he different? Why does he now run from me? Her frown deepened. By the gods I put up with him pushing me around and tearing out my heart with his words, when he wasn't ignoring my existence, for long enough hoping and praying. I will not put up with him hiding and sulking. What going on in his head he better have it sorted out by tomorrow night. With those final thoughts she too found her blankets and let sleep claim her.

* * *

By noon the following day the path they had been following had disappeared. With no markings to follow they continued on through the woods in roughly the same direction the path last took, hoping to find some kind of trail marker. As the day progressed the trees grew sparser and sparser. Rocky outcrops grew more common and the ground began a steady slope upwards. Onward they continued as the ground grew rougher and harder to travel. Evening drew in and still they saw no sign of the trail or of Old Owl Well. As the sun finally sank below the horizon Elanee dismounted.

"What are you doing? We are not taking a break here." Glaring at her Flagstaff jerked his head at her horse, indicating he wanted her to mount. Ignoring his look she began leading her horse to a relatively flat and somewhat soft looking piece of ground a short distance away.

"You are correct. We are not taking a break here. We are camping here."

"Excuse me? As I recall, I am the one in charge of this little trip. And I say we are not stopping until the trail becomes clearer." Tightening his reins sharply in agitation, his horse danced sideways.

"The path will not get clearer Flagstaff. We are lost out here and wandering around in the dark will not help us. Unless of course your goal is to break the legs of one of these beautiful creatures."

"Lost? How in the nine hells does a druid get lost in the wilds?"

Elanee glared sharply at him, "I am lost because I do not know this region and I do not know where this Old Owl Well is. If you wish to know the cardinal points I can point out north and east to you. Or I could tell you from which direction the winds blow. However I do not become an expert on a place simply by being within a 100 miles of it."

"Well then go ask one of your stupid little animal companions then. You druids are supposed to be able to speak to all the creepy crawly things out here. So ask one for directions." Warming to the argument his voice began to rise.

"I can communicate with them but it is not the same form of speaking as you and I, or rather between me and a rational intelligent being would take." Her voice took on a sharp edge as his rose. "And whom exactly would you have me ask? The ants beneath your feet? Or maybe the beetles behind me. If you are thinking they have anything useful to say about this well of yours you are a fool." Scowling at him she turned and started walking away.

"Fool, am I?" Muttering a string of expletives the wizard smoothly dismounted and stalked after the druidess. Just as he caught up behind her she spun around and reached her hands up, grabbing his hair and planting her lips firmly on his. The wizard froze for a moment then pulled away from her stuttering.

"What in the hells are you doing?" His attempt to look furious and intimidating was hampered by the fact that he was slowly retreating from the advancing druidess. As she walked toward him she started punctuating her words by jabbing her finger into his chest.

"I am sick of listening to your lips tell me one thing while the rest of you says another. So by the wind and wood you better start thinking quickly." Quickly twining her arms around his neck she once more pressed her mouth to his. Gently parting her lips her tongue tentatively brushed against his mouth. Meaning to push her away Flagstaff placed his hands on her hips but instead found his arms encircling her waist. Lips that were held firm against hers melted softly and opened to her. Gently at first their tongues met, exploring and caressing. Suddenly Elanee felt herself lifted off the ground. The wizard's arms locked tight around her and picked her up, crushing her body against him. The kiss, so gentle and soft at first, changed to one of intensity and passion. Their lips no longer explored and caressed. Now his lips met hers forcefully, bruising her. Her mouth matched his passion, begging, demanding more from him. Wrapping one of her legs around his waist she thrust her hips against his, feeling him rising beneath the cloth of his pants.

Finally pulling their lips apart, their bodies still pressing against each other, they pressed their foreheads together and stood breathing heavily. Finally opening their eyes, she smiled faintly at him as she ran her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck. Still breathing deeply he parted his lips to speak.

"Elanee…" It was the first time he had spoken her name in what felt like ages. It was the only time he had ever said it without distain or rebuke. It sang in her ears like a celestial choir.

"Oh good! More travelers!" a happy voice chimed behind them. "I was just starting to get lonely. I've been singing about the trees but you can only find so many rhymes for leaves before it gets repetitive. I suppose I could try bark next, or root perhaps…root, boot, loot, toot. Hmmm…last time I used toot it didn't go over well. Some people just don't appreciate art enough I suppose. Like that sonnet I wrote about a man with an enormous rooster. Personally I thought it quite fitting to call it 'Ode to a giant c…'"

"Who in the hells are you?" Pulling himself from Elanee's embrace Flagstaff strode over to the new arrival and stared down at him. Quite a ways down. The new arrival was a gnome.

"…I said I know it's a word for a part of the anatomy but it is also a perfectly good word for a rooster. And with the double meaning it let me….Oh…my name? Didn't I say? I was sure I told you or perhaps that was the snake I saw a little while ago. Well I am sure I told it to someone."

Completely oblivious to the wizards ever growing scowl the gnome continued his triad. "Not that the snake told me its' name, terribly rude I thought. I had just quite politely said, 'Hello there my scaled companion my name is Gnomehands, Grobnar Gnomehands. Fine name isn't it? Fancy me being a gnome and having a name like Gnomehands.' And can you believe he didn't even respond to such a courteous greeting? I even sung him a song to break the ice in case his reluctance to speak was due to shyness. But he just slithered away without so much as a by-your-leave! It must be the cold blooded thing, I've never noticed lizardmen to be very friendly either. But then you two seem most friendly.

Are you on your way to Old Owl Well? I thought I might go entertain the Greycloaks there, you know sort of a moral boost for all their hard work? Do think I might get a chance to speak to an orc? I am afraid I don't' know much of the orcish language. But I have always wanted to learn some orc songs, do you think they might teach me? I hear they can be somewhat violent on occasion.

I think we should probably camp together tonight don't you? We can exchange stories and have a great time. Best to be together in case the orcs attack that way at least one of us can explain to them we are just hear to learn their songs before they manage to kill all of us. Is this where you are camping tonight? What a marvelous spot you have chosen. Why don't you two unpack your blankets while I make the fire. I have a quite a good song I wrote about making fires. Now how did it go again? Oh yes…"

The gnomes song was momentarily drowned out by a quite impressive string of curses. This time it was not coming from Flagstaff.


	4. Catching Up

"I keep telling you lass, the man didn't say anything more; he just handed me that paper saying he was from Mr. Devrie and then left. Why in the hells would I hold anything back?" Duncan held up his hands defensively, warding off the advancing tiefling. Neeshka, anger and frustration painted on her face, was shaking a crumpled piece of paper at the innkeeper as she strode forward, tail lashing.

"Are you kidding me? A bunch of thugs march in here and kidnap Flag, we hear nothing from him for two days, and then we get this note saying only that Axle has Flag doing him a favour somewhere in Neverwinter Wood….and you don't ask the messenger any questions? What the hells kind of uncle are you, hey?" Waving her hands emphatically she thrust her head towards Duncan.

Frowning at her he drove her backward by viciously poking a finger into her chest. "Now you listen to me you little she-devil. When a man like Axle Devrie tells me something, even through a messenger, I do not interrogate the man. Not if I'd like my inn standing and my heart beating afterwards! And _you_ should know that better then anyone, you little thief!" With a final jab Neeshka fell into a chair with a loud squawk. Duncan smiled slightly at the indignant sound from the tiefling. Continuing on in a gentler voice he took a seat next to her. "Now lass I know you're concerned for your man out there and it does you credit. But he's a big lad. No one has seen how capable he is of defending himself like you three." His gaze took in Khelgar and Qara who were standing a little ways away in various states of worry.

Qara appeared not so much worried for the wizard as about her own outcome with him gone. If Flagstaff was gone then she would most likely be spending the rest of the season cleaning tables for Duncan to pay off the damages she had caused when she started a fight with two former classmates and lit the place on fire. Traveling with Flagstaff allowed her to pay the debt in a much more entertaining fashion, and if she were perfectly honest with herself she had come to enjoy the constant companionship of her new friends: of one in particular, though she would not entertain _that_ thought even to herself.

Khelgar angrily stomped back and forth in front of the fire place. He had spent the last two days and nights walking down ever back alley and street, visiting every bar in the docks. Though that last he would have been doing even were he not looking for Flagstaff. No matter were he went no one had heard or seen anything, most seemed to be honest about it. He had even thrown a few of the shifty ones through a table or window (or two) just to be on the safe side. No one talked, other then begging for him to stop. He was itching for some action, to actually _do _something useful.

"Aye very well Duncan. I would trust the lad to fight his way out of three dozen street roughs, magic or no. He's near tough enough to be an Ironfist, and I'd not make _that_ claim lightly. But what of the wee twig of an elf? We have heard nothing about her either. That wizard may be tough as old boots but that slip of a girl would get blown away if I sneezed hard." Halting his stomping as he spoke, Khelgar crossed his arms firmly across his chest.

Sighing slightly Duncan wiped his hands on his apron. "I told you, she left with Flagstaff. The men took her too." Smiling suddenly he turned a smile on the tiefling. "There lass you see? Our pretty little druidess is there to watch out for him. And that one could raise the dead if she took a mind to it I think. Oh, sorry lass." Seeing the rogue flinch at his last words he apologized with a slight grimace.

"Ya well lets just say I don't have much confidence in that elf fighting off more then a rabid squirrel, okay? 'Sides she'd prolly leave him to die under a tree to fertilize it or something. Ya, you may not have noticed it there uncle Dunc' but they didn't really get along all that well." Rolling her eyes at the innkeeper she stood back up making sure Duncan notice her rubbing the hip she hurt when she fell from his poking. "'Sides I bet he dumped her first chance he got too. He wouldn't spend more then two minutes with her unless he had to. Hells he doesn't even talk to her most days. No, Flags needs help and…oh by the hells what are you shaking your head at now?" Seeing Duncan shaking his head she scowled at him, fists on her hips.

"Easy now lass, just calm down. I'm not saying I know your friends better then you do, but I have seen the way the elf looks when your man is around. And well I don't mean to start something from nothing, but I cannot imagine a woman of any species with that look letting the fella she's gazing at die if she can help it."

"What? Even after the pond? There is no way she could still feel that way after what we…I mean that trip to Skymirror didn't exactly make them buddy-buddy ya know?" Frowning slightly she avoided looking at the others. "Heh, I mean he ignores her _all_ the time right?" _Does he ignore her all the time? Or just when I'm around? _The thoughts that echoed in her head were not pleasant ones. _I mean how could she still feeling anything for him after the two of us raped her like that? Unless he hasn't been ignoring her…_

Seeing a troubled look slowly replace the worry free grin on the tiefling's face, Duncan spoke up. "Now look here lass. I am sure it's nothing, she was most likely just concerned what with him being your leader and all…"

"Enough Duncan! I am going to find him okay? He needs me you got that? He needs _me_!" She lashed her tail angrily while looking around the room, meeting the eyes of her companions, daring them to argue with her.

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture Khelgar spoke with exaggerated calmness. "Of course tiefling, I'm sure he's needing all of us just now and when we…."

"No not all of us! He needs_ me_! Got that?" Neeshka rounded on Qara as she opened her mouth to speak. "Don't even think about it little-miss-drop-out. I never wanted you along! Say the wrong thing right now and by all the demons of the lower planes I will pin your tongue to the wall." Visibly calming herself she continued on in a lowered voice. "Now, I am going to find out where Axle sent him and I am going to bring him back. If you chowder heads are bored you can follow." Flicking her tail anxiously from side to side she left the Flagon. For several minutes no one spoke or moved, then with a heavy sigh Khelgar picked up his axe from where it rested against the fireplace.

Gesturing toward the outer door the sorceress spoke with an expression of complete astonishment on her face . "Where do you think you're going runt? You aren't actually going to follow that demon bitch after the way she spoke to us?"

"Look here you wee firebrand I don't expect one like you to understand…"

"One like me? Why you dirty, drunken, gnome sucking…"

Ignoring her words the dwarf spoke right over them. "…but an Ironfist does not turn his back on his friends no matter how foolish they may act. Hrmph. Can't say I ever imagined I'd fit a thieving demon or a moldy old tree-worshipper into that category. Hah! Besides I feel like thumping some heads anyways, and I don't imagine this Axle will be all that talkative eh?" With a chuckle the dwarf hefted his axe onto his shoulder and strode over to the door, his stumpy legs moving quickly as he whistled under his breath.

"Well I'll tell you where you can take your Ironfist friendship, you hear me Khelgar?" As the door closed behind the dwarf Qara let out a small shriek of frustration. "Well you just better not expect me to come running after you like a little lost puppy you hear me? All of you can just go burn in the nine hells for all I care!" With a somewhat sulky glare she plunked herself down in a chair with her arms crossed beneath her breasts. As she stared moodily at the table top a white cloth fluttered down in front of her. She glared up at the innkeeper standing over her.

"Well lass? Hop to it."

"Hop to what you drunkard?"

"If yer staying then yer cleaning, my fine little spell flinger." Grinning from ear to ear Duncan cocked an eyebrow at her. Beginning to curse under her breath and getting louder and louder as she went, Qara grabbed her quarterstaff from the corner and she too headed for the door. Pausing a moment she half shouted back into the common room.

"I _hate _Neverwinter!" And with the slamming of the door she too was gone. Smiling happily to himself Duncan walked behind his bar and pouring himself a drink raised it in silent salute to the missing wizard.

"Good luck to you lad."

* * *

After leaving the Flagon, Neeshka had made it several blocks before needing to duck into a side alley. Hiding in the shadows she wiped the few unshed tears that filled her eyes. _Get a hold of yourself girl! You haven't cried since you were a baby. Hells you didn't cry when Leldon beat you and tried to kill you and you certainly didn't cry when that gang of thugs raped you and left you for dead outside Port Llast. So what…you're going to cry because some stupid mage might be laying dead or hurt somewhere?_

"But he's not just some stupid mage," She spoke the words quietly, "he's _my _stupid mage." With an angry mutter she suddenly shook her head. "And if I find out he's been playing kissy face with that tree-worshipper…." Fortifying herself with her anger she marched back out into the street and quickly had all thoughts blown from her mind as she fell over something roughly waist high.

"Bleeding hell! Why don't you watch where yer going you! Damn city dwellers always in a hurry and never watch what they're doing!" Struggling to her feet Neeshka's head whipped around at the familiar gruff voice.

"Khelgar?! What in the hells are you doing here?"

"Well lass lets just say that I got bored eh." The dwarf grinned broadly up at her. "Besides I couldn't miss the chance to watch ye get yer tail handed to you now could I?"

With a small laugh the tiefling caught up Khelgar in a fierce hug. "Thank you." The words were a hoarse whisper in the dwarf's ear. Looking around self consciously the dwarf began trying to peel the tiefling from himself.

"Alright, alright. Easy now lass, it won't do none of our reputations any good to be seen like this." Speaking gruffly he made a great show of checking his pockets. "Before you know it every thief in town will be coming to me with their problems."

"Oh please Khelgar stop checking your pockets," Laughing at the dwarf's search she turned, then called back over her shoulder. "You never have anything worth taking anyways."

"Bloody tieflings…I really hope this Axle character doesn't want to talk." Muttering under his breath he stumped after the quick footed rogue. Not far away a cloaked figure peeked around the corner of a building and hurried after them. Always keeping a wide space between them the figure shadowed the two companions for several blocks before losing them in a crowd. Darting around people, its cowled head swiveling back and forth as it searched, the figure's shoulders finally sagged slightly in relief as they caught sight of the dwarf.

Suddenly an arm snaked around the figure's throat from behind and they were dragged back into a dark alley. Stars danced in the cloaked person's vision as their head forcefully struck the brick wall they were thrown into. A painful gasp was cut off as strong fingers dug into their throat. Attempting to squirm away made them aware of the pointed blade of a knife pressed to their stomach.

"Well, well. What have we here?" The dwarf's gruff voice came from the alley entrance. Neeshka was pressing the figure tightly to the wall, hand on it's throat, her body pinning them tight to the wall. At the sound of the tiefling's voice the cloaked head jerked up. Neeshka found herself looking into the pain filled and gasping face of Qara.

"Oh never mind Khelgar, it's just our stupid pet sorceress." Snorting in disgust the rogue released Qara and turned away. Gasping and coughing, Qara braced herself on her knees and leaned forward trying to catch her breath.

"Are you sure she's the one lass?" Khelgar eyed the wheezing girl skeptically.

"Heh, oh ya. I recognized the cloak. Yup, saw her start following us a little ways back." Placing her fingers under Qara's chin Neeshka tilted the sorceress' face up to hers. "Sooo, decided to come with us after all, hey?" The tiefling accompanied the remark with a cheeky grin.

Qara stared up at the rogue for several moments before giving her head a shake and quickly pulling away from her touch. "This is a free city, goat-girl. I can go where I wish to. I do not need to answer to you." The sorceress drew herself up to her full height, desiring to look down her nose at the tiefling. The action proved somewhat impossible as even straining for every inch of height the sorceress only came to Neeshka's shoulder.

"Heh, what do you say half-pint? Wanna play mommy and daddy?" Smiling widely Neeshka reached over and playfully pinched Qara's cheek. Laughing she was quick to snatch her hand away just as the sorceress swung at it angrily. "She _is_ precious, hey?"

"Heh I tell ye tiefling the thought of you as a mother scares me something fierce." Chuckling to himself the dwarf turned from the two women and started back for the street. Unnoticed by the other two, the dwarf's words made Neeshka flinch slightly. "Well if she wants te come she can come, she just better behave."

Qara, quietly fuming, started to follow the dwarf but was halted by Neeshka's hand on her arm. The sorceress turned around angrily but her hot words died on her lips as the tiefling stepped close to her and moved her face to within an inch of Qara's. Eyes wide and lips parted slightly, Qara felt herself drawn into the tiefling's bright eyes. After watching Neeshka's lips moving for several moments the sorceress realized the rogue was speaking to her.

"….need him. So ya, you got all that?" Neeshka gave the little sorceress a bright smile.

"Uh, oh..um…yeah sure thing. Just…yeah okay whatever." Suddenly frowning up at the half-demon she took a step back. "Can we just go now without anymore lectures? Geez!"

"Heh, sure thing kiddo!" With an amused pat of the cheek Neeshka headed back for the street, an irritable Qara close in tow. Standing in the mouth of the alley Khelgar shouted to them.

"If you two are finished swapping recipes or sewing patterns or whatever it is women talk about hah!" The dwarf paused a minute to chortle at his wit. "I believe that this Axle character is waiting for us."

* * *

Qara watched the dwarf pacing back and forth in front of the sealed gates to Axle Devrie's estate. They had been standing out there for the last 30 minutes waiting. When they had arrived, Neeshka had outright demanded that they be let in to speak with Axle. A guard had been sent inside and within a few minutes several more had come to escort the tiefling, and _only _the tiefling, to Axle. And so they were waiting.

Khelgar wondered once again why he hadn't simply clobbered the guards when they wouldn't let him in. Killing his way through a house full of thieves may not be the most effective way of getting the information then needed but it definitely would have been the most fun, to the dwarf's mind anyway. He paced tirelessly to and fro and every time there was movement by the door he would tense and grip his axe expectantly.

Qara found herself a seat on a nearby empty rain barrel and tried very hard not to die of boredom. She began to fantasize about the length it would take the estate to turn to cinders, and eventually her pyromaniacal mind had burnt down the village, the city and the entire Sword Coast. Shaking herself out of the rather tempting daydream, she noticed the worried expression on the dwarf's face. Clearly he was concerned about the rogue. _Personally,_ Qara thought, _I think _ _it would take more then a bunch of inept bottom feeding dregs of society to kill Neeshka. _In an attempt to further amuse herself the sorceress began igniting the small bits of garbage and detritus that the wind blew around. It was the large crumpled scroll that didn't quite burn to ash before the dying embers were blown around Khelgar that amused her the most and finally stopped the dwarf's pacing.

Swatting at the burning embers, Khelgar, cursing, rounded on a giggling Qara. Intending to unleash a verbal triad upon the sorceress, his words were halted as the iron gates squealed open. Shuddering visibly Neeshka stepped through the gates, hands over her ears.

"Hells! You'd think with all his money he could afford some oil for his cursed gates." The tiefling frowned over her shoulder at the large house as she walked towards her companions.

"Well lass, did he tell you where Flagstaff's gotten to? Gods I wish I could have been in there to watch ye beat six shades of the nine hells out o' him." Grinning eagerly the dwarf punched his fist into his open palm. "So tell me then, how bad did ye beat him? Did he give it up right away or did ye have to really tear into him?"

"Hells ya! I wanna hear all the gorey details! Did you make that snake squirm?" Quickly jumping down from her barrel, Qara quickly rushed to the dwarf's side adding her questions to the mix.

Running her hand through her short cropped hair Neeshka looked slightly embarrassed. "Um…ya see the thing is…well no not so much I guess."

"What? What do you mean no? No to what part?" Staring up at her the dwarf looked vaguely confused.

"Well heh, no to all of it actually. He just sort of told me where he sent Flagstaff."

"He did what now? Are you sure he wasn't pulling the wool over yer eyes lass? Maybe I should go in and ask him myself just to be sure." Glaring at the gates the dwarf ran his hand along the haft of his axe.

"No, no. I'm uh…pretty sure he was telling the truth, you know? He said something about Flags needing all the help he can get anyways." Grimacing slightly Neeshka continued. "And ya the tree-worshipper is with him. Apparently he was fairly insistent about taking her hells knows why." The tiefling's quick frown silenced any possible thoughts on the subject from her friends.

"So are you going to tell us where we are going, tail for brains? Or should we just wait here for Axle to write up a proclamation telling everyone where our _illustrious_ leader is? Cause gods knows our little hearts would just stop beating without him." Fluttering her eyelashes extravagantly and sighing overly dramatically Qara rolled her eyes at the tiefling.

After staring blandly at the sorceress for a moment, Neeshka turned to the dwarf. As she began speaking her tail whipped out toward the sorceress and with an audible snap struck Qara across her backside. Speaking first over Qara's surprised yelp then over her muttered curses, Neeshka quickly told Khelgar what she had learned from Axle.

"Ok so um apparently Flags went to some place in the mountains with orcs and stuff to find a missing guy from Waterdeep. So all we have to do is meet him there and help him out! See, easy hey?" Grinning down at the dwarf her eyes silently pleaded, asking him to agree with her.

"Hmm…well…in the mountains you say eh? Orcs?" Not waiting for her answering nod he frowned to himself and continued. "Well he must mean Old Owl Well then. It's the only place in the blasted mountains that's really worth fighting to hold. Last I heard though the orcs had a straggle hold on it." Hesitating slightly at this point he looked sadly up at her, "Look lass I am sorry but if the orcs hold the Well there isn't much we three can do…"

"Really? That's great! Cause see, um that Owl place? Right well Axle told me that the Greycloaks hold it right now. See? So no problems hey? Good, lets get moving!" Without waiting for Khelgar's response the tiefling quickly strode away, her pace fast enough to be almost a trot.

"Bloody hells woman! Slow that tail of yours down! I'm not made of legs ye know! By the Gods, the lad has 2 days on us already what's an extra few minutes!" Ending his complaints with a loud curse he broke into a run trying to catch up to the quickly disappearing rogue.

A fuming Qara, left by herself, glared after the departing pair absently rubbing her butt where the tiefling's tail had struck her. Suddenly appearing to make a decision she turned in the opposite direction. Holding her head high she walked away trying hard not to look back.

* * *

"I don't care how messed up she is Khelgar, you hear me? I can't wait any longer. Flags is out there somewhere with that, that…._elf_. And I'll marry a paladin and itch my life away before I let her wrap her roots around him." Blushing suddenly at her words she quickly went on. "I mean, look…he can't fight every orc in the mountains with nothing but a stupid elf at his side right?" Busying herself with packing her saddle bags she refused to meet the dwarf's eyes.

"Now lass, I'm sure the lad had a good reason for not bringing us along. Maybe that Axle didn't give him time or gods know what other reasons." Speaking softly the dwarf laid a hand gently on Neeshka's shoulder. He felt her body tense under his hand for a moment then slowly relax. She stood unmoving for several minutes, tail waving from side to side before speaking.

A barely heard whisper, the words slipped past her lips and reached the dwarf's ears. "Thank you Khelgar." She quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and hid the action as though she were fussing with her hair. Turning to him she spoke louder. "Well, short-stuff? Are you going to pack your things or were you going to eat and drink your saddle? And I don't want to hear anymore about it Khelgar, we _are _riding."

Smiling to himself the dwarf allowed the topic change. "Now look here, my feet have always been plenty good enough to get me where I'm going. I see no need to bring some beast into it. Bloody thing is likely to get a bug in it's ear and run me into a tree or off a cliff." The tiefling and the dwarf faced each other frowning slightly. Finally Neeshka threw her arms up with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, fine, fine. But _I _am riding you got that, hey? If your stumpy legs can't keep up you'll be traveling on your own!" Hands on her hips, she nodded her head sharply for emphasis keeping a stern look on her face.

"Hah! Yer on tiefling. Just don't go asking me to help ye drag your mangy beast down the road when I walk it into the dust." Chuckling to himself Khelgar left the tiefling's room in the Flagon and went to pack his own supplies. Neeshka waited until the dwarf was well down the hall before letting the frown on her face dissolve into an affectionate smile. Despite their differences there was no-one else she would want with her on this journey. Well, almost no-one else.

"I swear elf if I find you have let anything happen to him or tried to tangle your twiggy fingers in him I'll make you wish you were buried head first in your precious swamp." Speaking quietly to herself she tightened her saddle bags with a little more force then necessary.

Ten minutes later the tiefling and the dwarf joined Duncan in the Sunken Flagon's stables. Neeshka saddled her horse and attached her saddlebags, Khelgar tossed supplies into the panniers on the little pony he had decided would be enough to carry his stuff. As shaggy and harmless as the pony looked the dwarf still made sure to stay out of range should the beast unexpectedly decide to kick or bite him.

"Look Duncan," Sighing heavily Neeshka turned to the innkeeper. "If that little brat decided to run off on her own I'm not hanging around you know? I'd have left Neverwinter earlier if I could count on being able to buy supplies along the road. He _needs _me Duncan! And I…well I need him too, okay?"

"Alright lass, I understand. Just calm yourself. I merely asked if the two of you would be waiting on the girl before you left. If not, fine.I just thought she might be useful is all. I can find her plenty to do here." Duncan ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, dwarf, can't you talk some sense into the lass? She has no plan and no idea what she's getting into."

"Heh. _Sense_, man? Yer talking about a tiefling, and a woman to boot. Sense doesn't enter into it. But truth be told, I feel worried for the lad myself. Owl Well is no place to go alone with naught but a wee elf lassie for protection." Finishing his packing, Khelgar grabbed the reins of his pony keeping his fingers as far from its mouth as possible and his eyes on its teeth. "Are ye ready lass?"

Mounting her horse in answer she settled herself in her saddle before speaking. "If that little cowardly fire-flinger shows her face around here tell her not to bother following us…or be here when we get back." Ducking her head as she road out the doors she paused once more to speak. "And Duncan….thank you, for everything. I...I've never had a place I felt welcome before and I…" Feeling her eyes well up she dropped off her words and looked down at her hands.

"Think nothing off it lass. You came with my nephew, that makes you family in my book." Smiling up at her he walked up to her horse and taking her hand in his, squeezed it gently. "Now go on and bring him back. I was just getting to like having a family and being an uncle so get yer lad and yourself back safe and in one piece. Now go!" Nodding and smiling back at him the tiefling moved her horse into a quick walk. "And you look after her, dwarf, or no more free ales you got me?"

"Hah! Truly a dire threat. Have no worries Duncan, I will watch out for her, and the rest of them. Just have a keg waiting for me." Reaching up Khelgar slapped Duncan on the back and ran to catch up with Neeshka, his tiny, shaggy, cargo pony in tow. As he pulled up next to her he settled into a light jog that he claimed to be able to keep up all day, and within moments had the tiefling laughing.

"Gods watch over you both." Even with so many gods Duncan found it hard to find one that seemed to cover the motley crew, and so offered it up to them all. "One of them's bound to listen anyways." With his last mumbled words the innkeeper headed back into his tavern.


	5. Old Owl Well

"Well, that could have gone better." Flagstaff spoke the words as he looked back over his shoulder at the Greycloak encampment at Old Owl Well. They had arrived the night before and the wizard had been up before the sun arguing with Callum, the member of the Nine in charge, about the authenticity of their identification documents. There had been a contact from Axle waiting for them with these documents which should have allowed them to walk into the camp freely and grant them some cooperation regarding the search for the emissary.

Callum had seen right through the forgeries. If not for the fact that he was short of men and Flagstaff's goals coincided with his own (not to mention a great deal of smooth talking by the wizard) it is very likely that Flagstaff would have found himself with an armed escort. Instead he was heading into the mountains actually looking for large groups of orcs that might have taken the gods cursed emissary. Looking over at his current companions Flagstaff began to wonder if maybe the guards might not have been preferable.

He was still not sure why the blasted gnome had decided to tag along, but the wizard had done everything short of physically restraining the bard to deter him. He had shouted, threatened and insulted and the only response he got was the gnome complimenting him on the inventiveness of his threats. Actually killing the gnome hadn't been possible in a camp surrounded by Greycloaks, but as they drew further away the temptation grew.

The only advantage to having the gnome along was that he kept Elanee busy. The bloody woman would just not leave him alone. Every time he turned around she was there trying to talk to him, touch his arm or some other such nonsense. _Bah, as if I haven't made it clear by now that I want nothing to do with her_. Even as he thought it his mind shied away from the lie. In truth he was of two minds about the elf druidess. Part of him couldn't stand her, slowing him down with her meddling with some plant or animal, questioning his actions constantly and in general being a nuisance. On the other hand he had caught himself several times in the past week watching her. Her graceful movements, her elegant hands, that inquisitive smile whenever she caught him looking at her.

_Then why don't you send her away? She would go if you asked her_. Brutally silencing that part of his mind he concentrated on the path ahead of him. Following some distance behind, Elanee rode next to Grobnar, her eyes on Flagstaff's back. Sighing deeply as the little gnome began to recite yet another story of his she tore her eyes from the wizard and tried to look interested in the bard's tale. With everything that had happened in the camp there had been no opportunity for Elanee to continue what had started that night Grobnar had stumbled across them. With the bard's appearance that night Flagstaff had immediately retired to his blankets and so far refused to say more then two words to her. And the two words she did get were usually 'Not now' or 'I'm busy'. She had hoped once they had left the Greycloaks they would have time to speak; however after nearly 3 hours on the road and not more then 10 minutes of it not filled with the sound of the gnome's voice she began to have doubts.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Flagstaff riding ahead, leading them deeper into the mountains, Elanee and Grobnar bringing up the rear. They made camp as the sun began to set. The wizard didn't say a word just dismounted in the clearing and began setting up. Following his example the gnome and elf began unpacking what they would need for the night.

"…and _that_ Lady Elanee is when I realized that it wasn't a harp at all! Imagine my surprise when I realized I had been attempting to play Ode to a Fuzzy Cheese on a rabid squirrel that had somehow managed to sneak into my pack. It took several weeks before I had the full use of my hands back I can tell you. Which was a shame because it was only a few days later when I encountered the seven deadly crickets of…"

"Grobnar!" Elanee's voice, almost a yell, cut off the small bard.

"…now you may think…oh. Yes Lady Elanee, what is it?" The gnome looked up at her, his eyes wide open with honest inquisitiveness and sincerity.

"Can you just please…um…look I saw a plant a mile or two back. King's Silver, have you heard of it?" Straining to keep the irritation from her voice she tried to appear as if she were in pain. "Oh you have? That's wonderful. You see I have a terrible headache," Not quite a lie after listening to him all day. "And that herb can be used to relieve pain if prepared properly. Would you do me the favour of going to retrieve it for me?" Making her expression as pleading as possible Elanee dropped down to one knee bringing her face even with the gnome's.

"But of course my dear, it would give me great pleasure. Why, I can compose you a song along the way that I will use to serenade you to sleep upon my return." Smiling brightly at the elf he completely failed to notice her wince at his mention of singing to her. "Hmm now let me see…ElanEE, ElanEE…hmm not much to work with there…headACHE…bake, sake, take…oh yes much better! Now what goes with silver? Oh I bet I could…" The bard's voice trailed off as he disappeared back the way they had come.

As soon as the gnome was out of sight both the elf and wizard let out twin sighs of relief. Hearing the other they both looked up, their eyes meeting. Flagstaff looked away quickly, a scowl on his face, Elanee's eyes lingered on him a moment longer and a slight smile curved her lips. The sun was just beginning to set and the woods around them were quickly filling with shadows. Standing, she unconsciously squared her shoulders and walked over to him. As she drew near the wizard he turned from his bags and faced her, his whole face etched with wariness.

"Please don't look at me like that. We cannot go on like this. It is ridiculous! You know how I feel for you, don't you? And I think I know how you feel for me…" As she spoke those last words Flagstaff let out a roar of rage and his eyes grew wide, seeming to look somewhere beyond her. He grabbed Elanee's shoulders and pulled her, flinging her forcefully to the ground. As she hit, she heard him cry out again.

"What in the hells is wrong with you? You stupid…" The words died on her lips and her eyes opened wide in shock. She had looked up just in time to see Flagstaff staggering backward clutching his arm where an arrow had plunged half its length through his limb. A red stain spread from around the arrow shaft, traveling down the cloth of his sleeve. A bestial cry echoed from all around them and a dozen orcs crashed into the clearing brandishing their weapons over their heads. Spears, swords, axes and other miscellaneous weapons caught the fading sun glinting on their blades.

Quickly rolling off her back into a crouch Elanee cast her hands around her in a circle calling on the spirits of the woods to aid them. Vines, branches and even the grass beneath the orcs feet reached out and twined itself around the druid's attackers halting their advance as, cursing, they turned their blades on the plants around them. Even as Elanee readied her next spell more shapes appeared between the shadowy trees, and each one raised a bow with arrows already nocked.

Knowing there was no time for her to cast another spell she threw herself flat on the ground. Bracing herself for the first of the arrows to bury into her flesh she failed to hear the sound of Flagstaff's chanting. The sound of what must have been dozens of bowstrings slapping leather wrist guards seemed to fill Elanee's mind. Even as the arrows left their bows, speeding toward them, the wizard thrust his arms straight out from his sides, crying out in pain from his injured arm, a sparkling sphere enveloping the human and elf. The arrows struck the barrier and splintered apart as if striking a stone wall.

Flagstaff strode the few steps over to the druidess and using his good arm pulled her swiftly to her feet. "Make ready, the barrier will stop their arrows but only keep them off us a few seconds." Clenching his eyes shut he quickly snapped off both ends of the arrow protruding from his arm. Glaring around the clearing he mentally prepared several spells. Elanee eyed her sword laying outside of their circle of protection, out of reach, and wished fervently that she had not decided to tie it to her saddle. Taking stock of the plain robe she was wearing she also gave a longing thought for something more protective then the thin cotton.

Realizing that the arrows could no longer harm their quarry, the orcs in the trees dropped their bows and drew their swords and axes, stepping into the clearing. The rest of the orcs having finally cut themselves free of Elanee's spell joined their brethren in forming a circle about their prey.

THUMP, thump, thump, THUMP, thump, thump.

Striking their weapons against shields, the ground, even their chests, they circled around the wizard and druidess, working themselves into a frenzy. Their weapons moved faster and the thumping increased its pace. Flagstaff, a silent snarl upon his face, spun slowly in a circle trying to keep all of the attackers in sight. Casting her mind out into the forest, Elanee searched through the beasts of the woods trying to find any that might come to their aid, but the violent orcs had driven much of the larger animals from the area. Her mind snapped back to her body as her ears were filled by the sound of several orcs rushing toward them from various directions.

The first few struck the barrier and bounced backward with such force, tripping up the ones coming behind them. The druidess watched as more and more blades were brought against the magical wall. With each additional blade the shimmering sphere flickered and dimmed. As the protective wall flickered for a final time Flagstaff raised his clenched fist to the sky, his wounded arm held tight to his chest. A bolt of white hot lightening shot down out of the clear evening sky and struck the ground at his feet. The force of the bolt, while leaving the wizard and elf untouched, knocked all the orcs around them off their feet and back several yards.

Without pausing, Flagstaff thrust out his good arm, palm out, and swung it in an arch in front of him. As it moved he spoke the same rune over and over again. With each incantation a dripping green arrow would speed from his palm and plunge into the mass of orcs in front of him. Where each arrow landed it left a hole of melted flesh and armor. The air filled with the shrieks and cries of wounded and dying orcs.

While the wizard thinned the ranks in front of them, the orcs behind him were regaining their feet. While the orcs were still disoriented and groggy from their fall, Elanee said a quick silent prayer to the gods and leaped through the air toward the orcs. As her feet left the ground her whole body shimmered and seemed to glow for an instant and expand. She landed as her transformation completed with the shaggy, strong body of a bear and waded into the stunned orcs, slashing open chests with her razor claws and crushing bones with her powerful jaws.

Harder and harder they were pressed as more and more orcs from the circle pushed forward. Flagstaff cast faster and faster, unable to use his more powerful spells at this close range. Barely able to hold them back, drawing on every spell and cantrip his mind would give him, he felt his energy draining from him and knew it was not enough. Out of the corner of his eye the wizard saw an orc, larger then all the rest, push through the mass of flesh. The larger orc ignored the wizard, but was intent on the shaggy form of Elanee whose back was open to him.

The large orc raised a cruelly barbed spear and as he made to thrust it into the druidess' back Flagstaff spun toward him and hurled himself at the creature. At the turn, the wizard felt the curved blade of a sword slide along his side, slicing open a deep gash along his ribs. Caught off guard by the smaller human grappling with him the large orc, the leader of the group, stumbled back a step or two before catching himself. With an evil laugh the orc leader dropped his spear and with one hand he grabbed and squeezed the wounded arm of the wizard. Flagstaff's face paled, and gasping in agony felt his knees buckle. The orc leader's other hand closed and tightened around Flagstaff's throat and lifting him, brought the wizard to his eye level. Flagstaff struggled for breath as his feet kicked feebly in mid air.

Without the wizard the rest of the orcs quickly overpowered the druidess through sheer numbers. Her large furred body was covered with slashes and puncture wounds; Elanee found herself pinned to the ground under the weight of a dozen orc bodies. Looking up through her now fierce brown eyes she let out a roar of rage and despair when she saw Flagstaff in the grip of the orc leader. Carrying Flagstaff easily the orc leader walked to Elanee and drawing back his steel shod boot brought it swiftly forward connecting with side of Elanee's head. The fur and fat of her bear form blocked much of the blow but still the druidess' vision blurred and her roars were silenced.

"And now puny one, how shall we kill you?" The orc's guttural voice questioned the wizard he held in his hand. "I am tempted to just choke the life from you but…" Flagstaff's free hand shot out and grabbed the orc's neck. The orc was so massive that the human's hand only wrapped a quarter of the way around it. "Hah! You think to choke me you little meat sack?" The orc's roaring laughter cut off abruptly as thin tendrils of black lightning began streaking out from the wizards hand wrapping themselves around the orcs neck. Moving his thick lips soundlessly the orc looked into the face of his captive.

Seeing his enemy's boot strike Elanee, Flagstaff's rage was aroused and swallowed his conscious mind. Gripping his enemy's throat dark runic words burned across his mind, and staring into the orc's bloodthirsty eyes he breathlessly spoke them. The skin and hair of Flagstaff's face and head melted and ran from his skull like wax before a flame. Opening his lipless mouth in a soundless, soul chilling scream, his teeth grew into long yellow fangs. As these now jagged teeth closed together his hard blue eyes shriveled and rolled back into his head, and in their place flaming blue orbs shone, cold as ice, glittering like blue diamonds.

The orc leader roared in pain and rage. The flesh had left the wizard's hands and the skeletal claws left behind pierced the orc's flesh and wrapped themselves around the muscle beneath. With a sudden flare of those blue flaming eyes the black lightning quickly spread over the orc leader's entire body. Mouth gaping open silently the large orc dropped to his knees, his large powerful hands falling limply by his sides.

The remaining orcs stood shocked without moving for several minutes, flinching under the wandering gaze of the wizard. Finally one of the closer ones struck out with its axe, bringing the blade down in an overhead arc aimed at the wizard's glowing skull. He released the orc leader, the large body falling to the earth still wreathed in dark energies. Flagstaff turned to meet his new attacker. As the axe blade came down the wizard raised one skeletal hand and caught the edge of the descending blade on his boney palm. The orc froze for a moment, stunned that the blow which should have split the glowing skull was stopped unexpectedly by the frail boney hand. Acting quickly in the orc's frozen state, Flagstaff's free hand shot out and made a clutching gesture over the chest of the orc in front of him.

As his fist closed the orc's body hurtled backward and collapsed limply on the ground. Around Flagstaff's clenched fist writhed the silently screaming pale shade of the orc. Its ethereal hands passed through the skeletal wrist as its silent mouth pleaded with the wizard. Flagstaff tilted his head to the side as if he could hear the words the orc's soul spoke. Tossing aside the axe that he still held he brought his now free hand to the spirit. The orc's shade seemed to grow more frantic and once more the wizard seemed to listen to the unheard words. Flagstaff braced himself briefly, then in a single motion flung his arms wide tearing the still writhing soul asunder.

Every remaining orc in the clearing fell to its knees gripping its head in pain as the soul's death knell screamed through their skulls. Even Elanee, still in her bear form, whimpered in pain at the sound. As the orcs writhed, Flagstaff turned back to the energy wreathed orc leader and reaching down swiftly snapped the huge creature's neck in one smooth motion. Standing above the body the wizard watched dispassionately as life left the brute. Seeing death take hold of the creature Flagstaff raised his skeletal claws above the body. Bolts of unholy energy shot from his hands, faster and faster, making the body jerk slightly with each strike. Soon the corpse appeared to be vibrating beneath the wizard's hands. When the speed of the bolts caused them to appear blurred, Flagstaff clenched both his fists and with one final shudder through its whole body the corpse jerked to its feet.

The entire incantation from snapped neck to lurching corpse took only moments. The surrounding orcs regaining their feet and looked into the lifeless eyes of their former leader, flinching back from it. At a gesture from Flagstaff the undead orc picked up its discarded spear and without any warning thrust it through the bodies of two orcs in a single motion. Shocked into action the terrified and dispirited remaining orcs scrambled. Many dropped their weapons and disappeared into the forest. The undead orc leader suddenly sprouted several arrows to which it paid no heed, not stopping its advance on its former minions. Few of the orcs left had the nerve to stand before the animated corpse and those that did found that even should their blades sink into the dead flesh it did nothing to stop or slow it.

As the reanimated orc leader slaughtered and chased off the remaining orcs the skeletal wizard walked over to where Elanee lay panting on the ground. Once her guards had fled she reverted to her elven form. Clenching her teeth as her more fragile elven body felt every nick and slash that as a bear she could ignore, she jerked her head up as Flagstaff's hollow voice echoed in her skull.

"Heal yourself druidess, they will accost you no more." The blue flames looked down on Elanee and she tore her eyes away from his with a shudder. Closing her eyes and concentrating she called upon the wood spirits to heal her wounds. Her breathing came easier as the tears in her flesh swiftly sealed themselves leaving behind only blood and ragged clothing.

When she opened her eyes the clearing was empty of living orcs, off in the distance she could faintly hear the sounds of the few that remained fleeing into the woods. Seeing her healed, the wizard turned from her and his fleshless skull focused on the returning undead orc leader. After giving it brief orders to keep watch for any returning orcs the skeletal figure walked to a nearby tree. Placing both hands upon the bark for support he threw back his head and let out a resounding cry of agony.

As he screamed Elanee watched muscle and skin crawl back over the naked bone, watched as the yellow fangs drew back into the skull and the flaming blue orbs wink out. His eyeless skull thrashed back and forth as muscle and tendon reattached themselves. Finally, his throat raw and rasping, the wizard's scream died away. Hanging his head, Elanee could see the skin of his scalp writhe its way around his head then saw it sprout the thick brown hair she knew so well. With a final cry, almost a whimper, Flagstaff collapsed to the ground in an unconscious bloody heap.

Elanee ran over to the prone wizard and gently rolled him onto his back, quickly surveying his injuries. The arrow through his arm seemed to be the worst with the hole torn wider when the orc squeezed it. The slash along his ribs looked ugly but the bleeding had slowed. His neck, where the orcs massive hand had gripped and held him was a mass of bruised and scraped flesh, while not serious at the moment if left too long could swell up and cut off his breathing. Kneeling down next to him the druidess placed her hands on either side of Flagstaff's head. As her fingers touched his skin the wizards eyes sprang open. Elanee looked down into his eyes and was half afraid the blue flames would return. But the eyes that looked up at her, straining to focus, were the ordinary blue she was familiar with.

As his eyes finally focused on the crouched form of the druidess above him, Flagstaff moved as swiftly as his broken body would let him and crawled away from her. Leaning his back against a nearby tree trunk he tried to catch his breath. His arm and side throbbed incessantly and every breath sent flames down his throat. Gritting his teeth against the pain, the wizard tried to get to his feet. Not even making it halfway he collapsed back down, leaning against the tree once more.

"Are you trying to injure yourself further? Just sit still and I can have you healed to almost new in a moment." Frowning down at the wizard Elanee shook her head in disbelief that someone so hurt would even _try_ to move around. Crouching next to him again she once more reached out her hands to heal him. Flagstaff's good arm came up swiftly and shoved her away from him. Caught off guard by the act Elanee let out a startled yelp and fell backward. "What in the hells is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"I don't need your healing. I need only rest and then I can see to bandaging myself." His voice was thin and raspy, barely more then a whisper to the druidess' ears.

"Oh no you don't! Listen to me you bloody stupid, foolish, arrogant, idiot of a…a…man!" Bounding to her feet her fists clenched at her sides she stalked furiously toward him. "You drag me out of that hells cursed city through weeks of forest where you refuse to talk to me aside from pushing me around. Take me into that reeking camp of soldiers where every unwashed thug leers at me as if I am some kind of cheap prostitute. Then you lead us into these mountains looking for orcs of all things, where I am beaten to within an inch of my life and nearly flayed. And all of this because you _said_ you needed someone to heal you!" Her voice, which had risen in pitch dropped to an ominous whisper. "Now I am _going_ to heal you whether you like it or not, even if it means I have to knock you unconscious first to do it. You got me?" Bending over she brought her eyes level with his, disheveled hairs lightly obscuring her vision.

"If you think I am going to allow myself to be bullied by some…some…" His words were cut off by a series of choking coughs that sent daggers of pain through his already swelling throat.

"Fine, have it your way." Making a small motion with her hand several thick vines grew from the earth and wrapped themselves gently around Flagstaff's uninjured wrist pulling it tightly to the ground. Frowning at the wizard sternly Elanee silenced his next words. "If you try any of that bossy insult rubbish you are so fond of throwing at me I will gag you as well. And we both know you are not strong enough right now to stop me." Closing his mouth the wizard relented with a sullen scowl.

Standing over him, Elanee then knelt aside him, her thighs pressing down on his, immobilizing the wizard's legs. Arching an eyebrow at Flagstaff when he opened his mouth effectively silenced him. Once satisfied that he was going to remain silent the druidess began carefully tearing away the bloody rags that were all that was left of the wizard's shirt. With the shirt removed and tossed away, Elanee looked down on Flagstaff's injured body. She looked into his eyes, her face filled with sympathy, but Flagstaff, seeing only pity there roughly turned his head away.

Sighing sadly to herself Elanee turned back to the wounds. Deciding to heal the arm first she gently wrapped her small hand around what was left of the arrow shaft. "I must remove the shaft first Flag…it will hurt." The wizard refused to look at her and clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and nodded his head briefly. Bracing his arm the druidess yanked the wooden shaft quickly and smoothly from the wizards arm. Grunting in pain Flagstaff pressed his face to Elanee's chest.

Gripping the back of his head with one hand, she placed her other hand over the bloody wound in his bicep. She closed her eyes and focused sending the healing energies through her body into his. First she felt the muscle come back together, then the skin knit itself under her hand as Flagstaff's arm sealed. Next she focused on the gash in his side, filling the nicks in his ribs left by the sword then pulling the flesh back together over top of it. Finally she directed the healing flow to his throat, soothing the swollen muscles and tissues and mending the tattered skin. The healing took much of what little energy the druidess had left.

Opening her eyes, Elanee found herself staring at Flagstaff's closed ones a scant inch away. His forehead pressed to hers, she felt his breath on her lips. His eyes opened slowly and their respective gazes dove deeply into each other. Gradually they both became aware of their physical bodies and how close they pressed. Rocking her hips forward Elanee felt him instinctively arch up to meet her. The druidess' breath became heavier as she felt him hardening beneath her.

Flagstaff, feeling himself respond to her without thought, tried to pull away but the tree behind him left him with nowhere to go. Lacing her fingers together behind his head she held him still and brought her mouth hungrily to his. Thrusting her tongue between his lips she probed his mouth and felt him involuntarily respond. When his lips and tongue answered hers she released his head and slid her hot palms over his shoulders and chest. Breathing heavily Elanee pulled her lips from his and gazed through lowered lashes into the wizard's blue eyes.

After all the pain and anger and exertion of the day had taken their toll he no longer had the strength of will to hold on to his emotional barriers. And while he looked into her almond shaped elven eyes, Elanee saw something she had never seen in them before. She saw Flagstaff's barriers go down and no effort made to hold on to them. Releasing the vines from his wrist she threw her arms around his neck and with a laugh buried her face in his neck. When she pulled back enough to look in his eyes, Flagstaff saw the tears slowly over flow and meander down her cheeks.

"Oh, Flag…you do love me, don't you?" Smiling she made no effort to wipe away her tears but caressed the lines of his face. The wizard spoke not a word but his face held all the answers she needed. His arms, now free, wrapped around her and pulled her body tight to his. Giving in to the demands of his mind and body the wizard pressed his lips fiercely to hers. His hands caressed their way down her body, moving down her legs and sliding the edge of her robe up her thighs and around her waist. Looking into her eyes he silently asked her and the luminous gaze screamed back her wordless answer, YES!

Nearly tearing them in her haste, Elanee managed to pull open the wizard's pants and gripping gently pulled him out into the cool air. The druidess felt the soft folds between her legs clench as her hands closed around his aroused member. Holding her tightly Flagstaff rolled them both to the side so he was laying on top of her, his solid length pressed against the wet lips between her legs. A sound coming from the bushes caused them both to freeze. It came again, nearer, and Flag rolled off of the prone elf and quickly jumped to his feet. Behind him Elanee quickly regained her footing and pulled her robes back down.

Bracing himself for another possible orc onslaught, Flagstaff's mouth fell open when the source of the noise strode into the clearing. Closing his eyes in relief he sighed, he had forgotten all about the gnome.

"Oh good! I found you. And look! I got your plant Lady Elanee." Beaming at them the bard walked across the clearing waving a sprig of plant life triumphantly above his head, oblivious to the carnage around him.

"Do you know I came across some orcs on my way back? Very odd they weren't interested in me at all. I even called out to them. Did they happen to pass you as well?" Finally noticing the bodies all around him looked rather excited.

"My word! How did all these bodies get here? Did you two see what happened? Hmm you do look rather disheveled. And I beg your pardon, I do not mean to be rude sir but I must inform you that your um…naughty bits are hanging out of your pants. You wouldn't want the lady to see that now would you?" Cursing under his breath Flagstaff hurriedly retied his pants. Elanee tried to hide a small smile even as she silently cried out in frustration at being interrupted yet again.

Walking over to the where the undead orc was standing watch, Grobnar circled it curiously. "You know what? I do believe this one is dead. Did you see this? It's quite dead but it's still standing, how odd." Drawing a dagger from his belt he began poking and stabbing at the animated corpse.

_Oh no, not again. Every time it's something_. Elanee's thoughts boiled as she crossed her arms and glared at the gnome. Her blood was heated and the flesh between her legs cried out. Unwilling to let the moment pass once again she made a decision and quickly marched over and stood in front of the wizard, looking up at him. When the druidess moved in front of him he pulled his frowning face from the bard and looked down into her large beautiful eyes. The frown slowly melted under the intense look she gave him. Elanee ran a hand gently down his bare chest and over his stomach, sliding lower, firmly grabbing and gently squeezing him through the fabric of his pants.

Shocked by her blatant, and uncharacteristic forwardness he watched her with surprise for a moment before he felt the stirring of his body remind him of its urgent demands for the elf in front of him. Looking from her to the gnome, frustration showed on his face. Keeping her back to the pint sized intrusion, her actions hidden, the druidess' hand became more vigorous in its motions.

"Remarkable! I do believe it's an undead! They normally attack the living on sight. Do you suppose this one is broken? Perhaps we could fix it…somehow…but then there would be the slight downside of it trying to kill us. Oh look! It's moving now! How wondrous!" Unnoticed by the gnome Flagstaff silently incanted a spell and sent the corpse new instructions. The spell took somewhat longer then normal due to the distraction of Elanee's ministrations.

The undead orc bent down and picking up the gnome, firmly tucked it under its arm. "Look at this! It seems to be absconding with me. I wonder what it is thinking…do you think it can talk? I've never had a discussion with an undead before. I always imagined their brains being too far gone for intelligent speech. But this one looks fairly new, I bet his brain is in prime shape. Do you think they retain their memories of…" Flagstaff watched as the undead carried the endlessly chattering gnome into the bushes and out of ear shot.

As soon as the interlopers were gone, Elanee attacked the laces on his pants once more. They fell to the wizard's ankles and stepping out of them, he moved towards the druidess. Halting him with a hand on his chest she stepped back slightly and reached down, grabbing the hem of her robe and pulled it over her head. She lay her naked body on the ground before him and eagerly spread her legs exposing the wet, swollen flesh between them. Climbing on top of her he placed the head of his member against her opening. Biting her lip and moaning softly she arched her hips up desperately trying to pull him inside her. Holding back he slipped just the tip in, then pulled it out, repeating it several times giving her just a little more, teasing her.

Breathing heavily the druidess felt the muscles between her legs clench and twitch with each teasing probe of the wizard. Her body sweating and heaving beneath him, her very essence crying out for him she dug her nails into his back. Half begging, half demanding she whispered fiercely, "Please!"

Lowering his head to her breast he took one of her nipples between his lips. Sucking tightly on it his tongue swirled around, tasting her sweat. Elanee gripped his hair and closed her eyes, tilting her head back in pleasure. Crying out loudly, her eyes opened wide as she felt herself suddenly stretched open and deeply penetrated. Panting slightly Flagstaff held himself still, watching the elf's reaction to his single deep thrust, burying all of himself inside her.

After the waiting and the teasing, his sudden invasion brought her to the edge immediately. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist she cried out again, burying her face against his neck as her inner walls squeezed and convulsed around him. Elanee's body finally stilled beneath him, and Flagstaff sat back and gently positioned her legs with her ankles on his shoulders. The expression of curiosity on Elanee's face was replaced with a moan of pleasure as he leaned forward and, parting her lips, slipped inside her again.

Leaning forward on her, almost bending her in half, Flagstaff pushed until he felt all of himself swallowed inside her. Feeling how tight she was around him, just as he had remembered, Flagstaff quickly lost control. Moving his whole length out, thrusting it savagely back in, his hips struck the back of the druidess' thighs.

At first wincing with each thrust, the druidess was soon matching the wizard's intensity. Gripping her ankles, holding them back to give him better access, she rocked her body in time with his thrusts.

Words came gasping and tumbling from the elf's lips in between the thrusts that rocked her body. Feeling her body climaxing once more she called out his name as waves of pleasure washed over her. He continuing to plunge into her tight hole through her convulsions as she gripped him with each shudder through her body. Flagstaff lasted only moments longer till he too could no longer sustain it. With a stifled groan he plunged once more into the elf and feeling her still clenching around him came hard inside her. Barely being able to breathe he held his body tightly to hers as he continued to spurt inside.

As both of their bodies finally relaxed and tensed muscled let go, Flagstaff gently pulled himself from her and collapsed on his back beside Elanee. Laying on the grass, Elanee waited until her breathing returned to normal before rolling over beside him. She could feel the liquid he had shot inside her seeping out over her bruised lips. Looking down at his sweating naked body and his now softened, flaccid member she was surprised to feel the aching flesh between her legs cry out for more, felt the heat of it rising up through her abdomen. Placing a hand on his chest she idly ran her fingers over his skin slowly making her way lower and lower until she was running her fingers through his short curly hairs, wet with both their fluids.

"Um Flag…" Finding herself suddenly very shy she could not meet his eyes. "Do you think that you could …go…again?" Blushing furiously she turned her head away. Surprised that the normally reserved druidess could have the energy or desire to repeat the performance, the wizard did not speak for a moment.

"Well, not right at the moment." Arching an eyebrow at her he indicated his flaccid extremity.

"Oh…yes of course…I mean of course not…silly of me…I just thought…" Deciding she was being foolish she shook the hair from her eyes and looked straight at him. "I saw when you were watching Neeshka…" Pausing for a moment she blushed and frowned. "…I saw how watching the…well the two of us got you…well…ready?" She ran her hand gently between his legs, stroking his inner thigh. "I thought maybe there was something I could do…to…well to *this* that might make you feel the same." Tenderly grabbing the soft flesh between his legs she held it in her hand, gently squeezing it.

Flagstaff was intrigued by the elf's lack of knowledge. Every woman he had ever been with had always known what to do, when and how to do it. There was something unique in being with someone willing but lacking such information. The wizard would have imagined such a person to be awkward when engaging in such acts, but was finding the druidess' eagerness quite enjoyable.

"You're sure you want to?"

Looking into his eyes she silently nodded. Lacing his fingers behind his head he thought for a moment. "Well…you could use your mouth." The druidess frowned slightly at the suggestion.

"Oh…well I…I had not thought of that." Unmoving she seemed frozen in dilemma, then slowly she lowered her head. Placing her lips on the soft skin just below his belly button she kissed him, leaving a trail of lingering kisses she made her way down, pausing just as she felt the coarse nether hairs brush her face. Positioning herself better between his legs she lowered her head once more, holding his limp shaft in her silky hand and started kissing around the base. Taking one of his hands from behind his head he placed it on her soft hair and gently stroked it. Starting to use her tongue now she began to make her way to the tip, licking and sucking, tasting both of them on his skin.

As she ran her tongue around the tip of his member she paused again. Now what would that dirty, perverted tiefling do now? Whatever that little demon does I'll be damned if I can't do better. Mentally resolved she took as much of him as she could in her mouth. Flagstaff drew a breath sharply and immediately felt his blood rushing south as her hot mouth closed around him. Quickly finding a rhythm Elanee's head slowly dipped up and down. Sliding her lips and tongue over him she felt Flagstaff's hand tightly grip her hair. After only a few minutes punctuated by the occasional soft moans, Elanee felt him almost fully erect under her wet tongue.

Her hand continually stroking him, she pulled her mouth away and knelt, positioning herself above the wizard's hardened member, straddling him with her back toward his face. Lowering herself slowly she guided him inside her. Feeling him begin to stretch her open once more she paused a moment, letting her body accommodate to his size. Lying there on his back Flagstaff watched as the druidess swallowed all of him inside her, and ran his hands over her back and the round curves of her ass before resting on her hips.

Bracing her hands on his thighs Elanee raised herself off him slightly pulling him part way out of her. Lowering back down onto him, she felt his length sliding past her slick lips. Smiling to herself as she heard the pleasure filled sounds coming from the wizard she began rocking her hips slightly with each downward thrust. Flagstaff's hands gripped her harder as he lost himself to her motions. Concentrating on her movements and the feel of him being inside her once more, she allowed her head to droop forward, letting her hair hang down over her face. With her head down she was able to see between her legs where their bodies joined. She watched as he disappeared into her again and again. Surprised, she realized the sight was exciting her further.

Keeping her eyes focused below, she felt her body begin tensing again. Biting her lip she felt herself climax, her whole body quivering with the sensation. Continuing her motions through her shudders she very soon felt the wizard's movements coming quicker. With a stifled moan he came inside her, filling her up, grinding his hips against her. Feeling the hot liquid, the druidess smiled and reached down to stroke her stretched lips. Unmoving they held their position while their breathing returned to normal. Carefully crawling off, Elanee lay down next to him on her back, staring up at the sky. Orange when they had first stopped to make camp, it was now a deep purple fading to the black of night.

Sighing contentedly the druidess rolled over and rested her head on the wizard's shoulder. Placing his arm around her Flagstaff held her close to him. Part of Elanee's mind was still somewhat surprised by such a tender act but before she could think on it her body's exhaustion claimed her and she sank into sleep. Lasting only a few minutes longer himself, Flagstaff's muddled, conflicting thoughts were drowned out by his body's need for rest and he too slept.

Several hours later Elanee was awoken as Flagstaff stood up, gently displacing her head from his shoulder. Incanting quietly, a bright light appeared above his head. Squinting against the light she looked around and wrinkled up her face in disgust.

"Ugh.I can't believe I forgot about all of…that!" She indicated the sprawl of dead bodies with a wave of her hand. "I really think we should find somewhere else to sleep the rest of the night, don't you?" She sat up and looked to where the wizard was pulling his pants back on.

Without looking at her, apparently focused on retying his breeches, Flagstaff answered. "Those were my thoughts." Picking up her crumpled robe from the ground he tossed it to her. "Hurry and get dressed so we can get away from the stink of this place." Turning from her he began sifting through the remains of their supplies; the horses had run off at the attack.

Elanee, trying to hide the hurt from her face at his nonchalant treatment of her, pulled her robe over her head and smoothed it over her hips. Walking silently up behind the wizard she gently touched his shoulder. Tensing slightly at her touch the wizard turned and met her eyes with his. Elanee stared up searchingly at him and saw the confusion and conflict racing behind them. Reaching out, she touched her finger tips to his cheek.

"Why do you fight it so hard?" Her voice came out as a whisper. Gently moving her hand away from him he took a step back.

"Why do I fight what so hard? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Flag….what we just had here..." His words overrode hers, cutting her off.

"Look, Elanee," Speaking her name he looked away from her and pretended to be scanning the treeline. "What happened…" Quickly closing the distance between them she put her hand across his mouth. Narrowing her eyes, she whispered fiercely at him.

"Don't you _dare_ belittle what happened or try to rationalize it. Don't. You. Dare!" Glaring at him she removed her hand. Returning her stare he abruptly turned from her and spoke as he strode toward the clearing's edge.

"Grab what you want from what's left intact. I want to collect that bloody gnome and cover a few miles at least before we camp for what's left of the night."

"Would you stop running away all the time? What in the nine hells are you so afraid of?" Folding her arms beneath her breasts she shifted her weight, her expression curious and exasperated at the same time. "What exactly do you think I will do to you that has you so scared of me?"

"Afraid? There is very little in this world that I am afraid of druidess and you are certainly not on that short list." At her words he had turned back towards her and standing up to his fullest height, crossed his arms across his bare chest. "I do whatever I wish, and I will not have some elf or anyone else judging me or telling me what I may or may not do or go."

"By the gods! Is that what this is about? You are afraid I'm going to start telling you what to do?"

"Bah! Like you could make me do anything I didn't' want to anyways, elf." Sneering at her he started to turn away, but he only managed to get halfway through the turn before Elanee's hand stopped him. Having quickly closed the distance between them she turned him to face her.

"So what then? Do you think I will tie you down somehow? Will being with me soften your 'tough guy' image somehow?" It was the elf's turn to sneer now. "I did not think you so juvenile or so concerned about the whims and opinions of others." Angered at her words, rage flared in his now cold blue eyes and for a moment Elanee remembered those twin burning orbs and took a step back from him.

Looming over her, his voice came out between clenched teeth. "I do not care for the opinions of anyone and that includes elves, Elanee of the Mere." The druidess' voice became suddenly very quiet as she searched his face.

"Is that so? Well I believe that you care a great deal. Or you would not take such trouble to ensure that everyone sees you as dangerous and…and just plain mean." She looked into his eyes, not with the anger she felt moments before but now with compassion. "I saw how you were treated in West Harbour. Not just by the cruel village children but by your own father. I know…"

"You know nothing!" The wizard almost roared the words, but the elven druidess did not flinch or back down.

"You forget, I _do_ know. I watched you, Flagstaff. I saw how Daeghun…" Seeing the expression on his face she halted her words. It was not fear of the anger so open on his face that stopped her; rather it was the fear in his _eyes_ that made her stop. Fear that she might breech those walls he built so tall and held so strong and felt so safe behind. _No, now is not the time to tear them down. If I force this now he will attack and if I am lucky it would just be verbally_. Sighing internally at her thoughts she slowly shook her head. Changing her words she walked several steps away from him before turning back to face him. "Twice this night you have called me 'druidess' or 'elf' and you have now raised your voice to me. Both are things that you promised would not happen if I was to accompany you."

Flagstaff watched her wearily for a moment, content to let the previous topic fall by the wayside. He spoke to her current query. "And? What is it that you are proposing?"

"Proposing? I am proposing that as you have broken your promise, I will leave you and go back to Neverwinter, or the Mere or where ever I should choose." Careful to keep her face blank and devoid of emotion she scrutinized the wizard's face for any reaction to her words. Had she not been watching for it the change would have gone unnoticed. His eyes tightened slightly at the corners when she made her suggestion and she knew then with certainty that he would not let her go.

Thinking quickly, Flagstaff spoke gruffly, keeping his voice business like. "With what we have seen of orcs so far it would seem I will be in need of you, your help anyways, more then I previously thought. I will swear to follow your rules again, I will not break that promise a second time." Fighting to keep his voice civil he made a slight inclination of his head toward her. "Will that suffice?" The tone in which he asked made it clear it was not a question at all.

"No," Elanee's voice was quiet but firm and clear. "No it will not. You have shown your word to be too easily broken."

"Then what is it you suggest?" Elanee fought a battle to keep the smile from her lips at hearing the wizard's frustration so plain in his voice. Having no true intention of leaving for any reason she realized she had him off balance for the moment and decided to make the most of it.

"I will require an additional promise from you. One that you must uphold on a daily basis or I will leave. Do you agree?" Grunting loudly he glared at her from under his furrowed brow.

"And this promise would be?"

"That each and every night before we retire you will come and speak civilly to me on a topic of my choosing for one half hour." Looking him straight in the eye she added in more stern tones, "And you will participate. Or I will leave. Are we agreed?" She arched an eyebrow at him inquisitively, awaiting his response.

Flagstaff quickly took stock of his options: agree with it in the most graceful way possible, agree ungracefully and look like a sulky child, or send her away. Finally grumbling his assent he turned and with the druid at his side they walked into the woods looking for the gnome bard. Slipping her arm through his the druid grinned cheerfully up at him. As she did so he gazed down at her, frowning.

"I think I'll be taking my half hour right now. So, what should we talk about? Oh I know…" Chatting good naturedly to the wizard, they made their way through the forest with the wizard occasionally making a noncommittal comment to something the druidess had said. Flagstaff was beginning to have the sneaking suspicion that he had just been duped somehow, and was entirely unsure whether to be upset about it or not.


	6. Sorceress' Flames

Qara wandered the city after she left Neeshka and Khelgar at Axle's gates, with no idea where to go. The academy was denied to her; especially since her run in with Glina at the Flagon that had ended with Qara killing the apprentice wizard. _Stupid self righteous prat! She deserved what she got, coming after me like that. I should have gotten rid of her a long time ago_. While the sorceress took some comfort from the thought, it didn't help her current situation. Having left the academy and killing a fellow student meant she could not go to her father, and with no money in her pocket that left only one option open to her.

"Gods, I really hate the Flagon." Dragging her feet she idly considered spending the night on the streets but one look at the alleys and gutters full of filth and garbage, both living and inanimate, dashed that thought from her mind. Trying to think how best to save her pride upon her foot-dragging return to the inn, she didn't notice the footsteps following her.

Pausing by an alley in the busy street, she could see the Sunken Flagon just a few streets away. Squaring her shoulders she took a step forward and suddenly felt an arm slip around her waist pinning her arms to her sides and a hand clamp over her mouth. Kicking and squirming she became aware of a second set of hands on her as she was quickly manhandled into the nearby alley. Through her mounting rage she heard familiar voices speaking.

"Quickly! While I hold her, tie her hands behind her back….yes yes I have her mouth covered she can't cast anything. You got it? Good!"

Qara pulled at the painfully tight ropes binding her wrists to no avail. She tried pulling away but the arm around her waist held her fast. The hand was moved from her mouth just long enough for a dirty foul tasting rag to be tied across. Cursing against the fabric she kicked and thrashed about until her head was suddenly snapped back and stars filled her vision. Stunned, she waited until her vision cleared and the stinging in her cheek subsided before looking up into the familiar face of a young mage, one who was expelled from the academy at the same time as she had been.

"Nice to see you again Qara." The mage named Praven smiled down at her. Glaring hatefully at the young man, Qara lashed out with her feet. Easily dodging her clumsy attempt, Praven laughed and struck her across the face again, his second blow drawing a thin stream of blood from her nose. Turning his grin on the man behind her Praven laughed. "Well looky here. Seems she's flesh and blood after all. Not so high and mighty now are we pyro." Grabbing a handful of her hair he jerked her head back painfully and slapped her face hard the other way.

"Funny she doesn't seem so cocky now, does she Praven?" She pulled her hair from Praven's grasp, and jerking her head back struck the man behind her, breaking his nose. With a shrill cry her assailant let go of her and clutched at his face. Qara managed two steps before she felt Praven spin her around and knock the wind out of her with a strong blow to the stomach.

"You are only making this easier, Qara. Jochris said that if we take care of you he can get us back into the academy. And he did say to make it unpleasant." Praven grinned at Qara's look of surprise. "What? Did you think he would just leave you be after you murdered his daughter?"

"Stupid whore I think she broke my nose!"

"Did she now? Well then we'll just have to make sure she regrets it from the bottom of her firey little heart before we send her to the next plane." Grabbing her, Praven shoved her forward into a barrel. The barrel was about waist high on the short sorceress and he forced her to bend over it. "Quickly come here and hold her down for me." Wiping blood from his face Praven's companion grabbed Qara's hair with one hand and the other pressed down on her back pinning her midsection to the barrel.

"What are you going to do to the little psycho?" he asked with giddy amusement.

"I'm going to show her that she isn't too good for me after all." With a malicious grin he pulled her robe up around her waist. Forcing his leg between her tightly clenched thighs he forced her legs apart. Roughly grabbing her ass he spread her cheeks wide to inspect her tightly shut lips, lightly dusted with red hair.

"Well well well! It seems the tapestries match the rug after all."

Unable to see, Qara heard the faint rustle of cloth then felt something hard between her legs, pressing against her. She could hear Praven's grunting as he tried again and again to press inside her resistant opening. With the other mage pressing down on her she was unable to even thrash around, tears of shame, pain, anger and frustration coursed down her cheeks.

Qara, feeling Praven pulling away from her, sighed in relief thinking he had given up. Her relief turned to renewed alarm as she felt his fingers spread open her most tender area and unceremoniously thrust roughly into her. His first digit was followed by a second, quickly moving in and out, attempting to stretch her opening wider.

"There, that aught to loosen the wench up." Pulling his fingers from her, but still holding her open, Qara felt him pressing against her now unprotected opening. Thrashing her head from side to side in rage and denial she screamed against her gag and in her mind. _No! They cannot do this to me! They CANNOT!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a tearing, searing pain between her legs as with a triumphant cry Praven forced his way inside her. Ignoring the sorceress' cries of pain he gripped her hips and thrust himself all the way in.

NO NO NO! The word screamed over and over again in Qara's mind. With each of Praven's sharp thrust jolts of agony and shame washed through the sorceress. Feeling as if she were being torn open with every stabbing motion she hid from the pain and humiliation behind her burning rage. Not stopping his thrusting, Praven spoke to the other mage.

"Mmm, I think she's actually getting into this. Heh, I can feel her heating up inside. Gods, that feels good!" He began picking up his pace, pushing into her harder and faster. "Gods yea she's really heating up it feels amazing! Wow, almost a little too hot. Don't worry little firebug I'm…almost…done" Caught up his actions Praven failed to notice exactly how hot the sorceress skin was getting. It wasn't until her skin was almost painful to the touch that the mage became concerned enough to slow his thrusting.

"Come on Praven, finish up, I want a go. Stop stalling!"

"I'm not stalling, shut your mouth. Her skin's burning up." Frowning down at her back the young mage sudden jumped back cursing. "What in the hells? I think she burned me! Is she still gagged?"

The other mage, also having a hard time keeping his hands on the burning sorceress, quickly checked the gag. "Yea, and her hands are still tied. How in the hells is she doing this?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. Forget messing with her, just kill her and lets get out of here."

"Whoa! *Me* kill her? You said you wanted to do it." Looking down at Qara, with her robes still up around her waist an uneasy expression came over the mages face. "Hey Praven? Why isn't she moving anymore?"

"Oh by the gods, you coward! Who cares? She's tied up, now get the hells out of my way." Shoving the mage out of his way, Praven kicked over the barrel depositing Qara in a heap on the ground. The other mage, shaking his hands to cool them, was only too happy to let go of the sorceress, who at this point was already too hot to handle. Crouching down next to her Praven grabbed a handful of her short red hair (the only part of her that didn't hurt to touch) and tilted her head back exposing her neck for his blade. The sorceress' eyes stared blankly through him, completely unfocused. *Huh, our little bit of fun together must have scared her more then I thought*. Smiling at the thought Praven brought the edge of his blade to Qara's throat, then paused, wrinkling up his nose at an odd burning smell.

"Uh, Praven?" The other mages voice quivered with worry.

"What is it?"

"Look at her clothes…"

"What do you mean 'look at her clothes'? Why would I…" Casting his eyes back onto the prone figure before him he saw the source of the burning smell. Qara's clothing had begun to smoke and char from the heat of her skin. As Praven looked down into the sorceress' face he saw her lips curve into a smile of pure joy and ecstasy. "What are you smiling about you filthy…"

Whatever it was Praven was about to say was eternally lost as the heat coming from Qara's body suddenly sky rocketed in temperature. The sorceress' clothes and bindings flared briefly and turned to ash, such was her heat that the very air around her ignited in an expanding fireball. The alleyway filled with a flame so intense as to seem almost solid. The two wizards lasted seconds before leaving behind nothing more then a pair of greasy black smears of soot and ash. Everything in the alley was burned down to the stone walls and cobbled ground, several stones of which had even cracked from the heat.

Seeing the the flames spewing out of the alley mouth, several groups of people ran screaming in terror. Those not fast enough lay on the ground nursing burns, and the truly unlucky, not moving at all. Those few who remained stared through squinting eyes and shielding hands at the alley entrance as something seemed to move inside. A human figure was walking out from the center of the flames, apparently unharmed. As the figure reached the mouth of the alley the conflagration winked out in an instant leaving a disheveled and very naked Qara standing before the survivors.

She stood there in the deserted street looking around apparently stunned, not really seeing what was around her. With a shocked look she finally realized where she was and attempting to cover herself with her hands looked around the street for some means of clothing herself. Seeing an abandoned stall she ran over to it. As she frantically searched through the stall's items for something that resembled clothing many of the remaining survivors were climbing to their feet.

Seeing the sorceress emerge from the flames that had caused their pain, they quickly came to the decision that she was the cause. And with that decision came the desire for vengeance; grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon they slowly advanced on the as yet oblivious Qara. The sorceress finally turned around clutching a bundle of clothing to her chest as she heard the rising angry cries behind her.

"She's the one that did it!"

"She's some demon from the outer planes!"

"Quickly kill her before she does it again!"

"Get her!"

Her blood still pounding from her ordeal and her mind not thinking clearly, Qara stumbled backwards away from the advancing mob. Her back struck something hard and in a panic she realized she had backed up against a building with the crowd advancing in a semi circle toward her. Feeling the panic starting to overwhelm her she grasped hold of the thin thread of anger that still ran through her.

"Get the hells away from me you bunch of inbred slack-jaws! Maybe if some of you had helped the girl getting dragged into the fucking alley by two men you wouldn't all look like poorly roasted pigs!" Turning as she yelled, her fiery eyed stare caused a few of the mob to back up under her gaze.

"Too bloody busy to help out unless it's your own bloody skin burning is that it? You ignorant gutter dwellers! You deserve everything you got…and more!" Raising a hand she pointed her finger at the advancing mob. "And now you see some naked woman in the street and you all want a piece, is that it?" Casting aside the bundle of clothing she spread her arms wide baring her body to them. "Well get a good look, because by the gods it's the last thing you will ever see!"

Screaming those last words she raised her face and arms to the sky and began chanting. Caught off guard by her shrieks the crowd halted momentarily but seeing her begin what was obviously a spell they quick surged forward, but not fast enough. With a cry she finished her incantation and a sweep of her arms to either side sent waves of flame from her body. As the first wave broke over the crowd the people in front fell to the ground screaming as their clothes, hair and skin burned. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air and in the few seconds it took for the second wave to hit, the crowd was already running in the opposite direction. Those who fell never got back up, either crushed by the running feet or charred by the sorceress' flames.

Seeing the screaming retreating crowds, Qara pulled back the waves of flame, and whispering to herself glared after them. "I could not run, and neither shall you." Extending her hands palm out in front of her she sent fireball after fireball chasing the frantic mob. Where they struck the milling masses of flesh they exploded, sending scorched limbs and bodies flying into the air where they rained down on their still living fellows. The fireballs that missed them struck wagons, shops, stalls, crates, and when they exploded they set fire to all around them sending shards of burning shrapnel into the fleeing people. It was a conflagration.

Finally, when Qara stood alone in the street with the dead and the burning fires all around her, did she lower her hands and her head. Bending slowly she picked up the shirt and pants she had taken from the merchants stall, finding them only slightly scorched she began dressing. Pulling the pants on first she winced and almost cried out. They were a size or two too small for her and where they rode up between her legs they pressed painfully against the torn, abused, and previously virgin flesh there. Clenching her jaw against the pain she tried to adjust the fabric between her legs, pulling it away from her skin. She felt a slight dampness on her fingers and she looked down and saw the small red stain slowly spreading on the crotch of the pants.

Seeing her blood staining the cloth burned away what little remorse she might have felt for those laying in the street around her. Not one of them helped or cried out when two men grabbed her and dragged her kicking into a dirty alley to violently tear her maidenhood from her. She paused to spit on the nearby corpse of what was once a woman, now a smoldering wreck. Pulling the shirt over her head she was grateful to note that it was several sizes too big for her, so the hem hid the shameful stain between her legs.

Watching the buildings around her burn, she wished she could stay and enjoy the sight, but in the distance she could just make out the sounds of the Watch coming. Realizing the magnitude of what she had just done brought the thought that she would have to leave Neverwinter, at least for a time. Having nowhere else to go she quickly decided on the one place outside of the city where she might find someone who, if not exactly a friend, wasn't an enemy at the moment. Breaking into a quick jog she set her mind to thinking about anything other then the burning pain each stride brought.

Her mind latched on to her destination and repeated it like a mantra helped to keep the pain at bay. *Old Owl Well…Old Owl Well...Old Owl Well…Old Owl Well.*

* * *

The sun had set some time ago and if not for the tiny flame held suspended above Qara's palm it would have been pitch black in the forest. This night would be her second spent alone in the woods. After the incident in the streets of Neverwinter she had managed to steal some supplies in the confusion and escape the city before the gates were sealed. A few questions had given her the direction and path to reach Old Owl Well, however everyone she had asked had failed to mention how far it was or that there were no settlements between Neverwinter and the Well. And so it was that noon of her second day saw her eating and drinking the last few supplies she had with her.

It was close to ten hours now since she had had a drink and the heat of the day had baked her throat. The setting sun had taken the edge off the heat but the cool night air did nothing for her thirst and there had been no streams or rivers that she could see. She had just decided to find a comfortable patch to sleep on when she saw something way up ahead flickering through the trees. Straining her eyes into the night she saw it again.

"A fire! It has to be." She could not tell how far away the fire was and had no way of knowing if its creators were friendly or not. She briefly considered avoiding them entirely but the thought that they might have some water to spare urged her on. "Pfft! I may be tired but if they try anything I'll burn them too: I'm not that tired." And so with heavy feet she trod closer toward the distant fire.

She was soon able to make out more details. It was a small campfire and sitting hunched around it were two figures talking, gesturing animatedly with their hands. At the edge of the fire light was a small shaggy looking pony tied to a tree at least two feet thick. Creeping as quietly as she could Qara drew near enough to hear their voices.

"I told ya lass, ye can't trust them."

"Well how in the hells was I supposed to know the stupid old ruins were haunted, hey? It would have been faster."

Qara's face filled with surprise; she knew the voices, it was the runty little dwarf and Neeshka. The dwarf stood up and grabbed up a bundle of empty looking water skins.

"Look, just see what ye can fit on that wee beastie, no sense ye carryin' everything on yer back just cause yer horse ran off." Khelgar patted her on the shoulder smiling down at her. The tiefling let out a loud sigh.

"Thanks…I just hate how much time we lost with the whole deal you know? We should be days ahead of where we are! Arrgh! If that stupid wizard lets anything happen to him before I get there I'm going to skin him slowly." Jumping to her feet she stomped over to the pony and began going through a pile of bags nearby. Qara turned back in time to watch the dwarf disappear into the night in search of water. She saw the tiefling angrily rummage through the bags, adding some to what was on the pony, others tossing over her shoulder. Swallowing what was left of her pride Qara started walking toward the fire.

As she drew nearer to the circle of light she heard a twig snap under her foot while she was still hidden in the shadows. Apparently Neeshka heard as well because at the sound she spun around, daggers seeming to appear in her hands as if by magic. Qara heard a brief whirling sound followed by a solid thunk. Looking at the trunk next to her head a quivering knife blade just caught the flickering fire along its blade.

"I don't know who in the hells you are out there but you best come into the light right now." Neeshka stood in a half crouch, daggers in each and her red eyes scanning the shadows. Looking at how close the blade in the tree came to hitting her Qara swallowed before calling out and stepping forward.

"Um..it's, uh me." Stepping into the firelight the sorceress tried to smile but it melted under the rogue's scowling face.

"You? What under the nine hells are you doing here? I thought you either chickened out or sulked off on us, girl." The tiefling tucked her daggers away but her frown didn't lessen. "So you followed us all the way out here, hey? ….Why?" The sorceress opened her mouth but before she could speak the rogue cut her off. "And I don't want to hear any nonsense about wanting to help or anything stupid like that okay?" Neeshka crossed her arms and arched her eyebrows at the sorceress.

Qara found herself at a loss for words under the tiefling's stare. She had intended to tell the story she had made up, saying how she had gone to get something or lost her way and when she got back to the Flagon they had gone already. _Not a very good lie_ the sorceress had to concede to herself, _but it may have worked._ Looking into the rogue's eyes in front of her it suddenly seemed rather stupid and she was suddenly sure Neeshka wouldn't buy it.

"I had no where else to go." The sorceress said simply shrugging her shoulders slightly, trying to make it seem to be of as little import to her as possible.

"What do you mean 'no where else to go'? You were staying at the Flagon, in fact you still owe Duncan for damages, huh? What...did you burn it down?" Snorting loudly the tiefling laughed slightly. "Wouldn't surprise me. So come on girlie, out with it. Why did you come?" Neeshka stepped closer to Qara, until she was looking down into the shorter woman's face.

Staring into Neeshka's eyes Qara felt her throat begin to clench. *Get away from me! I can go and do what I want, you little demon! Her mind formed the words but her lips would not speak them, she could not speak at all for several moments, and the rogue just stood waiting before her. Finally she drew in a deep breath and forced the words from her mouth, but they were not the words she had intended. She heard herself telling the tiefling about Praven and the alley and the people in the streets, about everything. As she spoke, all the emotions she had buried behind her anger for the last couple of days spilled out, overpowering her.

As the last of the story came out the little sorceress broke down in wracking sobs and clung to the tiefling, her face buried against Neeshka's chest. Caught completely off guard by Qara's confession and stunned even more by her tears, something the tiefling didn't even know she could do, Neeshka stood helplessly while the sorceress clung to her and cried. Gently wrapping her arms around Qara Neeshka softly stroked her hair and tried to make soothing sounds to her. Not having much experience with people crying on her the tiefling was at a loss as to what to do, and so just continued her patting and gentle murmurs.

After a time the sobs and tears slowed but still Qara clung to the tiefling, so Neeshka kept stroking her hair as she held the girl. When the last sniffles had stopped Neeshka lead Qara over to her blankets, motioning for the sorceress to lay down. Emotionally and physically exhausted, the girl did so eagerly. She lay back and looked expectantly up at the rogue; Neeshka smiled slightly and with a mumbled goodnight went and sat by the fire. Qara watched the firelight play across Neeshka's pretty face for some time before sleep claimed her, and her last coherent thought as she closed her eyes was _I love you, Neeshka._

* * *

Khelgar waited until he was sure the sorceress was asleep before he moved into the light from the night's shadows. Neeshka looked up as he approached and gave him a lopsided smile.

"How long were you watching for?" Neeshka asked as the dwarf sat down next to her.

"Oh? Since you were holding the wee lassie as she cried her heart out. Did she happen to mention what the trouble she got into was?" Neeshka looked at him sharply but the dwarf wasn't looking at her, he was holding a branch and poking the fire.

"What makes you think she was in trouble? I thought you didn't overhear anything, short stuff?" As she spoke she jabbed Khelgar in the ribs with her finger. Laughing the dwarf pushed her hand away before responding.

"I didn't need te hear anything, so stop getting yer tail in a knot. If that girl is upset about something ye can bet yer last mug of ale that it's some kind of trouble and that she most likely brought it on herself, hah!" Chuckling he poked the tiefling hard in the arm, ignoring Neeshka's frown as she rubbed the poked spot he continued. "So I take it the little firebrand is comin' with us then, eh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she is. And not every kind of trouble is deserved, Khelgar. Maybe something bad just happened to her? Ever think about that, hey?"

"Aye I had thought about it. But the way that girl goes around making enemies it wouldn't surprise me if whatever bad thing happened to her she had some hand in bringing it on herself."

"Ya, well you know what? I…" Neeshka let out a heavy sigh and flicked her tail about irritably. "Just never mind alright, its been a long day, you know? I'm going to get some sleep."

"That sounds like a fine idea lass. Ha! If I have to deal with the two of _you_ all day tomorrow then I better get all the rest I can." Laughing at his own joke the dwarf walked to his blankets and quickly making himself comfortable burrowed beneath them. After Khelgar was under his blankets, Neeshka tip-toed over and sat down next to Qara's sleeping form. Reaching out she brushed a hair from the sorceress' face and sighed deeply as she felt her own memories flood her mind.

It had been a number of years ago, she had been alone in Port Llast, just a quick stop to pick up some loose coin on her way to Neverwinter. She had been trying to enjoy her meal in the town's small inn when a couple of sailors had started getting mouthy about her horns and tail. And of course she had gotten mouthy back, it had gotten to the point where the innkeeper and bartender had to get involved. Of course, her being a tiefling, she was the one that got thrown out. It was much later in the night and she was trying to find a place to hide herself for the night when she saw the two again.

They recognized her immediately, almost seemed to have been waiting for her, which of course they had been. She was ready for them, it wouldn't have been her first time getting jumped; what she wasn't prepared for were the other four that stepped out of the shadows around her. She had fought as best she could, but six on one weren't good odds and she had been a lot younger and much less experienced. Overwhelming her they had knocked her out and carried her outside of town until they found a quiet, empty, farmer's field. There, tying her spread eagled to stakes they had driven into the ground, they took turns raping her. Thankfully not all of them partook in violating her, only the two from the inn and one other that had liked hitting her as he came inside her. Thinking back she was not sure she would have survived if all six had been as eager as those three. Many of the details of that night were lost to her, something she thanked the gods for often.

After they had had their fun they had left her there like that. It wasn't until noon the following day that the farmer who owned the field came out to check his fence line and found her there. Surprisingly he had been kind to her, he cut her free and took her back to his house where he clothed and fed her. It had taken several months of tracking and bribes to find the six men but she did. Locating them was a memory that she preserved in exquisite detail and in time she had put the whole thing behind her; both that night and her revenge.

She remembered how she felt those first few days and in the weeks that followed. If not for the kindness of that lonely farmer she didn't know how she would have survived. And now Qara was going through the same thing and it looked like Neeshka was going to have to be _her_ farmer. Gently stroking the sorceress' short red hair, Neeshka whispered to her.

"Don't worry girlie, I'll be here for you." Curling up next to the girl she tugged a corner of Qara's blanket over as much of herself as she could and tried to sleep, but it was a long time coming.


End file.
